The Virus
by cursedgirls13
Summary: On a planet known as the Grid, creatures known as viruses, programs, and parasites roam and fight for survival. There are people known as the Guards, who keep order on the planet. Yami, Seto, Joey, Bakura and Ryou are guards, assigned to fight the most dangerous virus by the name of Black Reaper.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Yugi, a minor god, watched as other programs walked around the beautiful, electronic, world of the Grid. Yugi was the god of electricity, and should be much more respected, since the whole world was created from a computer. However, he was never asked by other programs for help or aid.

They ignored him and slaughtered his family, all because they were viruses. Viruses were a threat, and as such they were to be killed. But that only made things worse. Viruses became mercenaries and assassins, and often killed all who were a threat to them.

Viruses only have two weaknesses, and they are: all viruses have a gem in their chest. That gem, if broken, will result in the virus dying, but A-class or higher can hide their gems and are almost invincible. Their second weakness is their nest. A nest to a virus is the most precious thing ever; it's who they are, and it reflects their heart. They will do anything to keep their nest safe-even kill their own friends to do so.

Which now brings us to how viruses are created. A program who has lost everything and everyone will turn into one. The Guards try to stop viruses from being born, especially ones that will become a legendary S-class virus, but they don't really do a very good job.

Yugi was a perfect example. He, a minor god, had changed into a virus two years ago and was now referred to as the Black Reaper. The Black Reaper was known as the most ruthless killer in all of the Grid and if you were his target, you might as well be dead. No one had ever survived when they were his target.

Yugi rolled his amethyst eyes and gently placed a snow white mask onto his face. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and long, black pants. On his hands were white gloves and he was wearing a blood-red cloak that had a hood that covered his spiky black, crimson-tipped hair. His snow white mask had two slits for his eyes and a small smile.

A small blur flashed past before turning to face him. Her name was Mii and she was a smaller, weaker B-class virus. She was dark purple with black tufts of fur around her paws, ears, tail, and neck. A swirl of black was on her forehead and her eyes were red.

"Yugi, I found the target. He's trying to escape in a car, going to Ace Avenue at 700 miles per hour," Mii informed him crisply.

Yugi chuckled. "Why do they always try so hard to escape?"

Mii purred. "Maybe because they fear you?"

Yugi shook his head. "I don't care why, we just need to kill him."

"One more thing," Mii added.

Yugi turned to her. "Yes?"

"The Guards."

Yugi burst into laughter and Mii soon followed. "When have they ever caught me?"

With those words, Yugi and Mii started racing away at virus speed and soon caught sight of the car. Yugi ran next to the car and knocked it off the road with a single, well aimed kick. The car flipped over twice before the bottom caught on fire. Yugi walked over to the car and ripped the door off its hinges. He flinched when the only person inside was a man and he was unconscious. Yugi growled and yanked the man out. Then the car exploded.

Mii hissed with pain as she dragged herself up. "Yugi?"

"I'm here."

Mii turned to see Yugi dragging the program he had saved away from the wreckage and place him a few feet away.

"Why did you save him?" she asked.

Yugi turned and Mii saw a pipe had pierced him straight through the stomach. "Why not?"

"He's part of The Guard! So why?!"

Yugi and Mii glanced back and noticed the man was getting up. He pointed a gun at Yugi. "I have been assigned to capture you."

Yugi snorted before turning to face the man fully, who visibly winced when he saw the wound Yugi had.

Yugi grabbed the pipe and yanked it out in one quick motion, which caused it to bleed more. The man gulped and them Yugi noticed how alike they were. Same hair, but the other had sterner features and crimson eyes, unlike Yugi whose eyes were amethyst and his features were child-like.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The program choked, no one had ever heard the Black Reaper speak and lived.

Mii looked at Yugi in surprise. "What are you doing?! We need to leave before his backup comes!"

Yugi glared at the program and electricity crackled around his feet.

The program scowled. "My name is Yami."


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided that, since our account is new, that my first reviewer-ChibiYugiLover-will get this chapter dedicated to her. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own the plot and Mii.**

_Chapter 2_

Yami watched as his cousin, Seto, paced around angrily. "He was right there! _Right there! _Why the fools in head didn't send reinforcements when I asked, I don't know?! We could have caught him!"

"Seto," soothed his boyfriend, Joey. "Don't worry we'll catch 'im."

"Yeah, cousin. I'll get him," Yami grinned.

Seto scowled. "Yeah, but you could have if you had just fired the bullet."

"I don't think that would have worked," a white-haired youth growled.

"Oh? And why not, Bakura?" Yami asked while glancing at the ex-assassin.

"Well, if he's so powerful as to yank out a pole in his gut and not pass out...I think we're looking at an A-class Super; he might even be an A-class Super-virus And if he's stronger…" Bakura let the others think of the terror Black Reaper could cause.

"But, even so, Bakura," a soft voice reasoned, belonging to Bakura's boyfriend, Ryou. "There is no way that Black Reaper could be a S-class; his power would be easy to trace, right?"

"_Might_, but then we have to remember his sacred power," Seto reminded the rest.

"About that…I think I know what it is," Yami spoke slowly.

"Really?! This could be huge!" Joey said excitedly.

"It is. I saw him control the electricity in the air around his feet," Yami said while gazing out the window at the darkening sky.

Seto fell heavily into a chair, Joey and Ryou grabbed the wall to support themselves and Bakura had the look of shock on his face.

"My God…_electricity_? With our world made in a computer-like state, he could kill us with a flick of his finger," Ryou gasped.

"Yami, what are we going to do?" Joey asked.

Yami bit his lip before grinning. "Why don't we calm down and go to the arcade?"

"What?!" Seto shouted.

"Actually, that's a good idea. We can think about a plan and have fun," Bakura snickered.

Seto growled, but eventually agreed.

Yugi happily walked towards the arcade. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes, but a short, black shirt and long, grey jeans. He had on black shoes, and around his neck was a long, black cord with a small purple cube attached to it.

"Yugi?" Mii asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you going to the game place?" Mii asked.

"Well, the games are fun and I like to underuse my virus powers there. Also, I would like to get something for my nest, my Kuriboh plush is lonely," Yugi smiled when he saw the arcade.

"Do you think I could play some?" Mii asked.

"Of course! Just don't go in without a...disguise, they'll know you're a virus," Yugi said, while looking at her seriously.

He smiled and suddenly crashed into someone. "Oof!"

Yami's eyes widened at the small program that had knocked into him. The program's amethyst eyes widened, and he blushed cutely before saying. "Uh, could you get off me?"

Yami swallowed and jumped up before helping Yugi up. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" Yugi fretted. "Are you alright?"

Yami smiled. "I'm fine."

"Does Yami have a..._crush_?" Bakura teased, resulting in Yugi blushing again.

"Again, I'm so sorry!" Yugi gave a small bow before turning to go into the arcade.

Yami nodded and watched the smaller, pale boy walk away, only then realizing how similar they looked to each other.

"I never knew you had a twin," Joey said, while watching Yugi walk away.

"I _don't_. Anyways, can we go in and play some games?" Yami asked desperately.

_A few hours later_

Yami had been playing a game against other programs for the past hour, and none had come even close to beating him. Yugi walked up to the game Yami was playing and tapped him on the shoulder.

Yami spun around and pushed a button that caused the glasses on the headpiece he was wearing to pop up. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey," Yugi replied, "mind if I play?"

"Sure."

Yugi grabbed second set of headgear and gun and stood next to Yami. "My name is Yugi, by the way."

"Mine's Yami."

The game started with a beep and both entered the game.

"_Yami_…as in the Yami who went head to head with Him?"

Yami blushed and suddenly a monster jumped out of the bushes. Yugi hit it with a single shot right on the forehead.

"Not really head to head, he was hurt," Yami gritted his teeth and shot at some new monsters.

"By what?" Yugi asked, while taking on a hoard.

"He had a metal pipe in his stomach, and I actually felt bad about the wound," Yami grinned.

"Huh, I think we should give viruses a chance. I mean all they are is lonely, right?" Yugi quickly reloaded.

Yami shot a few more times before answering. "Maybe, why? Lose someone?"

Yugi ran towards the safe zone. "Yeah, I lost everyone in my family. My grandpa died two years ago."

Yami choked. '_Two years ago?'_

"Alright, we finished!" Yugi jumped up and down.

Yami looked at the scoreboard, and was stunned to see that Yugi had completely crushed him. Yami's jaw dropped in shock before he regained his posture.

"What do you want to do next?" Yugi asked, while taking off the gear.

Yami looked around and saw a claw machine full of huge plushies. "Want to try and win one?"

Yugi smiled. "Okay!"

_Twenty minutes later_

Yugi let out a groan of anger. He had been trying to win a cute white tiger with blue eyes, but so far had had no luck. Yami chuckled and earned a cute pout from Yugi. Yami walked over to the smaller and put a coin in.

_One game later_

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Yugi jumped up and down happily while staring at the tiger Yami had won him.

"Sure, Yugi," Yami smiled.

Just then, Seto ran up to Yami. "Yami, we need to talk."

Seto dragged Yami away from one very confused Yugi, and Yami noticed everyone else was already there.

"Yami, I don't trust Yugi at all," Seto began.

"Seto, why are you saying this now? I just want to hang out with Yugi," Yami interrupted angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. You can go back to your crush soon," Bakura said flatly. "But first, there's something odd about Yugi."

"And what would that be?" Yami snapped.

"Watch him..._carefully_," Joey advised.

Yami grumbled, but turned to watch Yugi.

"Psst, Yugi," a quiet voice called.

Yugi turned and smirked. Mii was disguised as a program girl and was eating pizza at a table.

Yugi stalked over. "You called?"

Mii snickered. "Why, yes, I did," her expression turned serious. "It's Yami's cousin, he's watching."

"I know," Yugi's eyes darkened until they were almost black. "Even when I'm not hunting my prey, I know the look he wears."

"They have told Yami about their suspicions," Mii said, before gesturing to the game that Yami was hiding behind.

Yugi nodded before glancing back and flashing the group a smile.

Yami watched as Yugi and the program girl spoke before Yugi glanced back and smiled. Seto and Bakura hid, while Joey and Ryou rolled their eyes at their boyfriends.

"You bunch are unreal, he's just a program," Yami walked over to Yugi, who waved him over.

"Hey, Yami. I want you to meet my…little sister Mii," Yugi lied quickly.

"Me? That's an unusual name," Yami commented.

"Mii, M-I-I. Not M-E," Mii corrected.

Yami nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Mii grunted. Yugi watched them and looked away. "I think your cousin wants to talk to you again."

Yami glanced back. "Yeah…wait, how did you know Seto was my cousin?"

Mii paled and glanced at Yugi who didn't catch his mistake on time. "Uhh, I-!"

BOOOOOM!

A huge explosion rocked the arcade.

**If you're confused about anything, I'll explain. The Grid is a planet that is basically like one giant computer, except everything has been brought into the real world.**

**Sacred powers are a special ability that all viruses have. It can be anything, but each virus only gets one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyoki here! I'm really grateful for all of the reviews I've been getting lately. :D Thanks. Since you've all been asking so nicely, I decided to update again, but this time if you want another chapter I want more reviews! They really do make me happy, XP. And they make me feel guilty for not updating sooner. **

_**Important:**_

**I'll try to update at least once every week, if I don't...Shout at me. Thank you ChibiYugiLover, Ern Estine 13624, and the Guest visitor for the reviews. If it weren't for you guys...I probably would've stopped writing. I don't think that would've made you very happy, hmm?**

_Chapter 3_

Yami groaned and looked around and sighed with relief that his friends were okay, which led to the next problem. Where was Yugi?

"Yugi?!" Yami called.

Mii coughed and stood up. "He's not here."

"Hahaha! It's me the Black Reaper!" a virus dressed like the Black Reaper laughed. In her arms was Yugi, who was holding the tiger.

Mii recognized the tense way Yugi was. It was obvious to the small B-class that Yugi wasn't the least bit fazed by the explosion, instead he was about to have a meltdown. Yugi absolutely hated being touched, Mii was the only exception. He also hated those who wear his mask and claim to be the Black Reaper, thus tarnishing his name.

"Yugi!" Yami called. Seto and the rest grabbed their guns and aimed it at the fake.

The virus fled with Yugi and sped across the city, finally stopping at her temporary base just outside of the city. She dumped Yugi on the ground and changed back into her original form, a female virus dressed in a skimpy pink dress.

Yugi slithered away from the female virus the moment she dropped him. He was now standing in a corner on the other side of the room. She turned to him and smiled.

"Now, now. Little program, is that anyway to treat me?" she giggled.

Yugi growled lowly. "How dare you touch me!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! I haven't done anything bad!"

Electricity crackled around Yugi. "No? Then what did you do back at the arcade? Set off a bomb, kill programs, ruin my favorite arcade, ruffled my friend Mii, disguise yourself as the Black Reaper..._shall I keep going_?"

"So I ticked off a small C-class virus, big deal. What are you going to do about it?" she taunted.

"C-class? Are you talking about me?"

"No, I'm talking to the wall-!"

"Good to know."

"You little-!"

"Yeah, yeah. You little blah, blah, blah. I'll have you know I'm not a C-class virus, you on the other hand-!" Yugi gasped when she ran a sword through his chest.

"That'll teach you, weakling!" she laughed, while Yugi kneeled.

Yugi growled. "Nice try, but I don't die," and with that he stood up, blood still staining his shirt.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Three minutes later, Yugi collapsed on the ground, the sword had been made of cured code, a disease that can kill a B-class or below with a single scratch. Yugi grabbed the sword and held it close to his face. Slowly, it started melting onto his hand, becoming a part of his body.

After the code had been grafted into his bones Yugi place a transmissor on his ear and contacted Mii.

"_Hello?"_

"Mii, it's me, Yugi."

"_Yugi! I've been so worried, did you kill the virus?"_Mii responded.

"No, if _Seto_is suspicious then if I kill her-"

"_Her?!"_

"-he'll put me under house arrest for being suspected of being a virus," Yugi finished.

"_Great, you okay? Your voice is strained."_

"She had a cured code sword and nailed me in the chest, I'm losing my strength and I can't change here, please get those guards here," Yugi asked before hanging up.

Mii scowled. As happy as she was that Yugi finally reinforced his naturally weak bones with cured code, it was going to be hard to lure the guards to Yugi's location. Her program form was also ticking her off, how Yugi could stay in his was a mystery to her. All at once, a small explosion lit up the area that Yugi was in, causing the guards to rush over as quick as possible.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Mii watched as the doctors finish bandaging Yugi up. The wound had been much deeper than Mii had expected. Ryou and Joey had gone home, but Bakura, Seto, and Yami remained. Yami hadn't said a word since they found the pale "program" and Seto had been talking with the doctors.

Yami sat next to Yugi. Said virus was still sleeping and wasn't moving. Yami sighed. '_Why is Yugi getting caught up in this? He didn't do anything, but there still is the question of how that female virus got hurt so badly, I don't think it was from the explosion.'_

Yami sighed again and this time noticed the necklace around Yugi's neck. It was a memory cube, a cube that holds the memories of its owner. Cautiously, he tapped it and a blue screen appeared over the cube, it didn't belong to Yugi, but his grandfather Solomon Moto.

Solomon looked like a kind, old program, until Yami noticed something peeking out of his shirt. It was a gem, a virus gem. Yami quickly went to the identification part of the cube and it said;

Name: Solomon Moto

Age: 358

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 3600

Date of Death: 3958

Description: He is a virus.

Yami winced. Solomon had died two years ago, one week before the Black Reaper was created. Yami then went to Solomon's family tree, which was updated. Yami skimmed down and noted that not one person was alive, and most had been viruses. Finally, Yami got to Yugi's generation and noticed that Yugi's parents had been killed during Grid War V, five years ago.

He shook his head and looked down, and froze. A picture of Yugi was there with his name underneath, he was eighteen, but had no job. Yugi was an only child. Yugi started moving around and Yami quickly turned off the cube.

With a yawn, Yugi opened his eyes and looked around the hospital room he had been put in. Yugi smiled at Yami and asked if he could talk to his sister, alone. He softly called to Mii, who walked over to him.

"Why am I in a program hospital?" Yugi asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Because I couldn't really take you home could I?" Mii responded with a giggle.

Yugi shook his head, but smiled. "Good point."

**Sorry if I misspelled Yugi's last name. Could one of you do me the favor of telling me what it is? Thanks. I know this one was short, and the next one is too, but if you ask nicely enough, I might make a long chapter. XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since this chapter is going to be small I decided to update now. Thank you PhantomBrat, CrimsonStrawberry17, and Fragments of Imagination for the help with the last name and the sweet reviews...You all make me so happy! :) Next chapter:**

_Chapter 4_

Bakura grit his teeth. Yugi was obviously a virus, but they couldn't prove it. Bakura, finally having enough, stood up and slammed the hospital door open, scaring Yugi and Mii.

Bakura closed the door and turned to the two. "Who do you think you're fooling?" he snarled.

Yugi and Mii tilted their heads to the side in unison. Yugi answered, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent with me, I know you're a virus," Bakura hissed.

Mii laughed. "_My brother_, a…_virus_?! That's a _good_one!"

Yugi smiled. "You had me there, Bakura."

Bakura froze. "How do you know my name?"

"Who doesn't? Everyone knows about the ex-assassin Bakura Ryou, and his cute boyfriend, Ryou Bakura," Yugi answered with a grin.

Bakura noticed that look. '_I know about you, I don't care what you say, and no matter how strong you think you are, I'm stronger.'_

Bakura swallowed. "You…"

"Me."

Bakura snarled in anger. "Are you mocking me?!"

Mii rolled her eyes. "No, he isn't. Now, I believe you were leaving."

"Nice try, I'm not going anywhere."

Yugi blinked. "Uh, actually visiting time is over. Bye-bye."

Bakura growled, but walked out of the room. Seto noticed his friend's look of outrage and went over to him.

"You okay?"

Bakura turned on him. "No, I'm not! He's obviously a virus and he practically told me!"

Yami walked up. "Who? Yugi?"

Seto nodded. "I think he is."

"Same."

Yami turned away. "I don't know, he hasn't used his powers and even if he is a virus, he's probably a C or D-class virus."

Seto's eyes softened. "Did you find something?"

Yami sighed for the tenth time. "I noticed Yugi had a memory cube around his neck and I looked at it. Everyone in his family is dead, he has no job, most of the programs in his family were viruses-"

"What?!" Bakura turned around to face him.

"-and Mii isn't related to him," Yami opened the door of the hospital and the group walked into the night.

_Meanwhile_

Mii watched the trio with her blood-red eyes. "Yugi?"

A masked face turned to her. "Yeah?"

"They need to back off before they find something we don't want them to."

Yugi held up his wrist which had a white bracelet on it. Yugi pushed a button on the bracelet and a blue screen appeared, casting a dull glow around the dim room. He skimmed around on it until he found the file he was looking for.

"We have ten minutes of free time before we need to kill the man from earlier," Yugi answered.

"Shall we?" Mii purred.

"We shall."

Ten minutes later, a bomb went off in Yugi's hospital room. A snow white card with a mask on it was the only thing salvaged.

**I know it's small, sorry. I'm gonna update tomorrow and I'll try to make it longer! Thanks...but I want more reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**As promised, the next chapter to The Virus. I'm going to my dad's meeting for the next few days and am going to Six Flags for the first time! I really hope we'll have fun. I might not be able to update for the next few days though. Sorry, but I might, so just check up, 'kay?**

_Chapter 5_

Yami smashed his fist into the wall. Yugi was in a coma and the note said, 'Stop sticking your noses where they don't belong, or next time Yugi will never wake up.'

Joey sighed. He had guessed that Yami had fallen for Yugi. And to see his friend in pain, hurt him as well. Ryou had also come and was angrily speaking with Bakura and Seto. Joey looked out the window and saw a flash of tri-colored hair.

Joey ran out of the hospital and into the alley he had seen it. Hiding behind a garbage can, he listened to something he shouldn't have heard.

"It worked!" a small voice giggled.

"I feel bad about tricking them, but maybe they'll stay away from now on," the second voice answered.

"What, pitying that program you liked?" the first teased.

"I admit, I love the plush he won me, he actually cared. But, it's not the first time I ever felt emotion towards a program," the voice answered sadly.

"Hey, it's okay. We have the day off, killed that program, and you need to recharge," the voice said softly.

Joey couldn't take it anymore and jumped out from behind the garbage can. "Hey you-!"

The words died in his throat. The Black Reaper stood there, his smile mocking him. Next to him stood his pet, a demon cat, her red eyes staring at Joey in alarm.

"I didn't notice him, you?" she said.

The Reaper shook his head and walked up to Joey, who backed up against the wall. It was then that Joey noticed something about the Reaper that most wouldn't have. He was short, his body small but lithe and he smelled like roses and vanilla. Joey's eyes widened. A power, one that could put you in a deep, dreamless sleep was being used on him. He fell forward and blacked out.

_Meanwhile_

"You saw Joey run off and didn't stop him?" Seto demanded, while running, at Yami.

"I didn't think…it was important," Yami wheezed.

Ryou let out a shout and stopped everyone. Joey was propped up against the wall of an alley, and was unconscious. Seto raced towards his knocked-out boyfriend while Bakura, Ryou, and Yami cleared the area.

"Uh, guys?" Yami called hesitantly.

"Yeah, Yami?" Ryou asked.

"I…found something," Yami picked up something white, it had a mask on it.

Yami opened the card and read it aloud. "I warned you. Joey isn't dead. Stay away."

Seto's eyes flashed. "That Reaper! When I get my hands on him…"

Yugi watched the whole drama unfold from his nest. Beautiful obsidian rocks attached together then hollowed out, amethyst designs racing up and down parts of it. The nest was huge, within was a store room, game room, two bedrooms, a garden, a library, a treasury, and much more. Yugi was in the observatory and was typing in some commands.

Once the nest was in lockdown, Yugi yawned and walked up the golden designed stairs to his bed room. Huge trees bursting with fresh fruit greeted him, and in the center stood three larger trees holding up a hammock-like bed. It was almost like a trampoline. Yugi grabbed one of the trees and swiftly climbed up it. He scampered across the bed until he came to the edge of the blankets.

Yugi yawned again, and got changed into his star PJs. After yawning a third time, Yugi slipped under the covers and hugged the tiger Yami had won him.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Joey woke to the concerned face of his loved boyfriend, Seto, who kissed Joey senseless when his eyes opened. After the reunion, Bakura spoke.

"Joey, do you remember anything that happened?"

Joey looked at Yami, who was facing the wall blankly, before responding. "I don't know, I left the building and…"

"Black," Yami said suddenly.

"Black?" Ryou repeated.

"That's what I'm calling him, Black. He was there, he did something to you," Yami's eyes stayed trained on the wall.

"Okay, yeah. As Mr. Sunshine said, 'Black' was there, and it seems he drugged you," Bakura growled.

A man in a white lab coat burst into the hospital room. "It's the Reaper! He was spotted!"

As soon as those words left the man's lips, Yami had his gun in hand and was halfway out the door. He glanced back, "C'mon!"

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Yugi aimed the gun at a man who was in a conference with three others. Yugi snickered, after recharging, he and Mii had left his nest and had gotten his next job, kill the four men in the conference room on the eighth floor in the Astec building. Yugi waited for the okay from his friend.

"_Yugi?"_

"Here."

"_You can shoot now, the doors and guards are out."_

"Okay," Yugi fired four times, each hitting their target.

Yugi quickly packed up his weapon before slipping it in a pouch he had. Mii leapt up and landed next to him. Yugi turned and smiled, he too had noticed the familiar group of programs on the roof.

Yami walked halfway, before speaking. "Black, you have two minutes two disarm and put your hands behind your head."

Yugi, now known as Black, tilted his head. Mii hissed. "What?! Are you kidding?!"

Yugi tensed and whirled around, but it was too late, a sleep dart pierced his left arm. The effect would kick in soon, and Black already felt dizzy. He yanked the dart out and grabbed Mii, throwing her with all his fading strength to the next building before falling forward.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Black glared at the cell he was in. It was a cell that all viruses were scared of, a cell in the Arena. In the Arena, viruses were forced to fight to the death, and the winner leaves. Only problem? No one has ever left alive.

Yami walked up to the cell Black was in, and glared at him. "You're getting what you deserve."

A knife whizzed by Yami's head, embedding itself in a virus's head, who was in the cell across from him. Yami glared dangerously at Black, who was now playing with a bracelet he was wearing. Black pushed a button on his bracelet and a blue screen showed up. Black moved around until he came to a file that Yami recognized as the new monsters game.

Black started up the game and started playing. The game was fairly new, released a year ago. The point of the game was to train your monsters and challenge other players. After winning two hundred battles in a row, you get a rare monster. Yami watched as Black easily moved his avatar, which looked almost exactly like him, around. His monster, named Uros, who had cute, golden eyes and twintails that had three, flat spikes and a red gem on the end. Two long arms and two small legs, on her forehead was another red gem, her head also had three spikes and she was all blue.

A gate smashed open. Black shut off his game and stood up. Yami sneered. "You're gonna die here."

Black responded with a dark chuckle. Two guards walked in and opened up his cell. A quick walk led Black to the arena, where crowds of programs would come to watch viruses "get what they deserve". The first guard opened the door to the arena and the second one shoved Black in, causing him to stumble slightly. Instantly, a bright glare from the sun and jeering programs met Black's eyes.

A man walked up to the balcony where Yami and the rest were sitting. After all, wouldn't you want the best seat in the house to watch your enemy die? The man cleared his throat and the crowd went silent.

"Welcome one, and all, to the Arena!" the crowd went wild.

Black glared at the man, Dartz. Oh, how he hated that program. After Dartz finished his speech, Ryou watched as a gate opened and twenty Blade Tigers stalked out. Blade Tigers were a type of white tiger that if you were scratched by their teeth or claws, it could kill ten men in minutes. Ryou swallowed, he had a very weak stomach, and Black probably wouldn't survive this first round.

Black watched the tigers surround him. After they had, he started laughing. Not the joke laugh, mind you. No, the crazy you're-gonna-pay-for-this laugh. In half a heartbeat, Black had vanished from the spot he was standing, and reappeared feet away. The next second, all the tigers fell down, in pieces.

Some programs screamed, others ran from the arena. Ryou felt like he was gonna throw up, while Joey ran the the bathroom. Bakura had turned green and Seto was gaping. Yami had gone as white as a sheet.

Red blood stained his mask. The smile sneered at them all, and Ryou's eyes quickly scanned the scene. Nineteen shattered tigers littered the field; where was the last one?

Dartz glared at Black. "Send in the virus!"

Another gate opened, and a virus walked out. He was tall and gangly, brown hair and blue eyes, a C-class virus. A favorite to win because of his ability of extreme speed.

He inspected the field and quickly saw Black. "Well, well, well…looks like you're getting what you need-some quality time with other viruses!" he laughed.

Black made quick hand motions to the virus, who in turn, blew him off. "As if, ha! Name's Jet, by the way."

Black grunted. Jet suddenly attacked. Using his extreme speed, Jet raced up to Black, who reacted faster than anticipated. Black jumped up and used Jet's head as a springboard, launching off and landing feet away. Jet spun around and charged Black, while brandishing a long sword.

"I get it!" Jet cried.

Black kept dodging.

"Your ability! Speed! I never would've guessed that I'd fight one like me!" Jet laughed.

Suddenly, Black paused before shooting forward with blinding speed. The two became blurs as Jet struggled to keep up with Black, who was fighting back with a pure black dagger. Jet had stopped laughing and was more focused on not getting impaled.

When the two finally separate, Jet was panting and bleeding from multiple cuts, while Black wasn't even winded let alone cut. "Y-you! What _are_you?!"

Black shrugged and shot forward again, and this time, Jet didn't move in time. Gasps echoed around the arena as Black beheaded Jet.

**This long enough? I know that you might be thinking stuff like "Why is Yugi doing this?!" and such, but there is a very good reason. In order for Yami and the others not to recognize him, Yugi has to act like what they think he is; a ruthless killer. Reviews please!**

**Dear PhantomBrat,**

**Trust me on this one, when they find out that Yugi is the Black Reaper A.K.A. Black, it will not be fun. At all, but for me it will be a blast. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are very sweet. I'm going to do everything in my power to try and update daily. PhantomBrat, sorry about your fear, and I never knew that you could scream and inhale, did you have fun at Disney Land?**

**This is the next chapter, and if anything at all confuses any of you, please say so, 'kay?**

_Chapter 6_

Jet's body fell to the ground, his head soon following. Black turned away from the body, and started cleaning his knife before putting it away. Black listened to the bodies being removed from the arena. Then the gate opened, revealing two tag team C-class viruses.

Black watched as the two marched in. One could control water, the other earth. The perfect combo, and a perfect migraine for Black. They both walked to his sides and started using their powers. Just before the muddy water hit him, Black leapt in the air and watched the spot he was standing in moments earlier get crushed.

This time, Black pulled out two knives and threw each at the viruses. The water controller fell to the ground, dead. The earth one still very much alive. With a roar of rage, she started shooting pillars of rock at Black, who dodged all. Except for that one large rock which knocked him to the ground.

Black shook his head, but the ground-mover ran at him, pinning him down with her boot. "H-how could you?!" she wailed.

Black tilted his head to the side.

"Oh, yeah. You kill for fun or money. And us? We lived in peace, and now we're thrown in here!" she screamed.

Black sighed and made some quick hand motions. She watched him before rage took over. She made a gun out of rock and pulled the trigger. Black grabbed her leg and flipped her, and like an eel, he slipped away, the bullet missing him.

This time Black's daggers didn't miss. All three hit her on the back, ensuring a quick, painless death. Programs were either screaming angrily or cheering Black on. Black looked up at the main spot, where Yami and…_Dartz_were sitting.

Black started tapping his foot impatiently, as if thinking, "_Could we speed this up?"_

Dartz was scowling and Ryou had already passed out. Yami was watching with stunned amazement. Black was incredible, he looked as if he showed no emotion, but what, or who, was under his mask. As Yami watched, Dartz stood, a twisted grin on his face.

"And now, we will welcome Viruses' Doom to the stage," he sneered down at Black, who had stiffened.

A large, rusty gate was lifted and, after a few minutes, footsteps were heard. A large, burly man walked out and his brown eyes quickly scanned the arena. They rested on Black, who looked like a bug compared to the other.

Viruses' Doom watched Black until the smaller started to fidget uncomfortably. It occurred to Yami that Black might be scared.

Virus spoke, "Are you my new opponent?"

Black shivered and nodded hesitantly. Virus laughed a kind laugh. "Don't worry, it will be painless."

Black's back straightened and he spoke in a language that only Virus seemed to understand. "_Grang hel!"_

(Yeah, right!)

Virus smirked. "You don't like speaking, I take it?"

Black didn't respond, he only drew more obsidian knives. Virus snickered and spoke again, only it wasn't his voice. It was Yugi's.

"Black? What are you doing, you bad, bad boy!"

Black dropped his knives and staggered back in shock.

Virus's voice changed again, to an elder man's voice Yami didn't recognize, but Black did. "Black? Black! What are you doing here?! Get away!"

Black made a whimpering sound, and tears started leaking out of the eye holes in his mask, only they weren't tears. It was blood. Black's mask cracked and it was then that Virus swung his fist and smashed his mask.

A screech echoed from Black's mouth. Glass shattered, cups broke, and the chair Dartz was sitting on, cracked. Black staggered farther back and fell to his knees in pain. Fresh blood stained the sandy ground, but it wasn't Black's. Virus's hand was bleeding badly, and looked infected already.

Black moved his hands away from his mask, which was cracked. The top right eye had been broken off, Black's real eye was showing, and it looked like it could be a beautiful, shimmering purple, but now it looked close to black, glittering with pain and hatred, his eye a mere slit.

Virus growled, "What is your mask made of?!"

Black snickered. "_Harr mesh zuh sha t jax?"_

(Who said it was a mask?)

Virus paled and Black sped forward, this time with a sword. When this weapon proved useless against Virus, whose skin seemed to be thicker than elephant hide, he brought out a knife. He held it next to his arm and started slicing.

Yami watched in horror as large amounts of blood started falling from his pale arm, the clothing now ripped. The blood wasn't crimson red, it was black, and it was moving. The blood started spreading out, and soon covered the field in the sticky substance. Black soon discarded the bloodied weapon and with his uninjured arm, he reached into his belt and pulled out his fold-up gun.

It quickly expanded. Black aimed at Virus and started firing. After two or three bullets started drawing blood, Black aimed his gun at the black blood under Virus's feet.

Yami grew confused, what was Black doing? Finally, he couldn't help it and called out, "What are you doing?!"

Black jumped and stopped shooting. He glanced up at Yami, which turned out to be a fatal mistake. Virus raced forward and smashed Black backwards into a wall. A huge gash sliced Black's chest, revealing and cutting his gem, which was amethyst and black.

Stunned silence swept around the arena before cheers broke out. But Yami wasn't cheering. Virus's ability, to imitate the voices of those close to you, was used, so why was Yugi's voice used?

Virus smiled and started walking away until a voice made him stop in his tracks.

"_E freah yur l'k dead,"_Black laughed.

(I don't think I'm dead.)

Virus turned and watched as Black's cut healed, sealing together. The wound on his arm closed and other bruises healed, his clothes stitched themselves together. Black peeled himself from the wall and sneered down at Virus.

Suddenly, Virus seemed very small compared to Black, power-wise. "_Fre kil E bea ho wis rors."_

(Looks like I need to change forms.)

Black's body glowed and in the next second Yami choked. Black's arm had been turned into a large, black blade. His eye glittered with joy and he jumped, and vanished. Yami saw a blur of color and then Black was in front of Virus, his blade in Virus's gem.

Virus's body became covered in obsidian before shattering. Black's arm changed back to normal, except his glove, which was stained crimson. He turned and stared at Dartz, a hand on his hip.

"_Is something wrong, my King?"_a female voice asked tauntingly from under the mask. Black bowed mockingly.

Dartz gaped at the masked boy, who in turn spoke again. "_Is something wrong?"_

Yami watched as Dartz went from more or less calm, to furious. "Guards! _Get him!_"

Guards leapt from their posts. One was about to stab Black with a sword in the head, but he stopped cold. Yami then saw it-thin, hair-like strands surrounding the arena, a trap.

Black's eye was a slit and he spoke again. "_Dear, dear. We can't kill someone you promised to set free, now can we?"_

Dartz's face was red with rage. "As if! Wait-actually, if you work for me…"

Black's eye widened, before narrowing. "_And just why would I help you? Last I heard, I was a criminal, good as dead."_

Dartz sneered. "No…you're…going to help."

Black rolled his eye. "_I'll pass."_

Dartz slammed his hand down on his chair, causing Seto to jump. "Like hell you will! I'm being very generous here!"

Black started laughing and holding his sides. "_That…that was funny!"_Black then stopped abruptly. "_But really, you honestly think I'll become one of your useless puppets?"_

"I see you've finished," a small voice echoed around the arena.

Black's eye moved back and glanced at the small, purple virus. With a quick hand motion, the guards he had trapped were launched back into the stands, which had by now been emptied for…safety reasons.

"Thanks."

Black's voice changed again. This time, he was imitating her. "_Took you long enough."_

Mii rolled her red eyes. "It didn't help you threw me off a building."

"_As if you would've been hurt by something like that. That building was nothing compared to that one time…"_

Seto cleared his throat, which jolted Black out of Dreamland. Black glared back at the now reawakened group and one very ticked off Dartz. "_Do you want something?"_

Seto was quick to answer. "Yes, actually. Stop imitating people for one, and do as King Dartz says!"

Black and Mii snorted in disgust and laughter. "_Right, I think I'll honor your first request."_

Black's voice changed again, and this voice almost made Yami want to scream-it was Yugi's. "As for listening to _King Dartz,_well, that won't happen."

Yami jumped down from his chair into the arena and marched up to Black. "Don't you ever, _ever_imitate that voice again."

Black looked into Yami's crimson eyes, until the latter looked away. "I don't think I will."

Yami's head snapped up. "And why not?"

Black's head tilted to the side, and he answered honestly. "Because I'm not scared of you."

Mii chuckled. "No, you're not scared of him. You just look at him as a comrade."

**The reason Yugi (Black) was using hand signals was because he didn't want anyone to figure out who he really was. He tried asking the other viruses to listen to him so they could escape...but as you can see that didn't work to well. He spoke to Virus using an old virus language, and that was chaos too. **

**The reason why Virus was using Yugi's voice was because he was using the person that Yami liked, and because he knew almost instantly who Black was. Can you guess who the old man was?**

**Black copied a voice of Dartz late wife, who is, as you can tell, dead. (Black killed her for reasons that I can't speak of at the moment)**

**Did you guys like it? Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What do you think? I did it! I managed to get Wi-fi on my best friend, my computer! Wo-ho! Anyway, I think you guys might like this chapter hmm?**

_Chapter 7_

Yugi sat in Seto's now empty office. It was a little after midnight, and any smart program would be in bed. But Yugi wasn't. He was busy hacking Seto's computer. After gaining access, he downloaded all the information he needed, and deleted all the information of the Black Reaper, or now known as Black.

Yugi smiled, and then, found a file he didn't recognize. After opening it, his eyes widened. It was a video-a video that was two years old. Yugi watched hesitantly and at the end, fresh tears were streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Oh, Grandpa. Why did you leave me? _Why?_" Yugi whispered.

Mii jumped up onto Yugi's lap. "Let's go home," she murmured gently.

Yugi numbly nodded. After Yugi walked out, Mii deleted the video.

'Seto has no right to own this,' she thought.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Yami moodily walked down the hall of the building. It was early in the morning and he, Seto, and the rest had been called down to Seto's office by the King Dartz. Yami paused outside the door before pushing it open. The sight inside scared him.

Dartz and two of his guards were pointedly glaring at Black, who was playing the game from before, and ignoring every word Dartz said. "Black, you will obey them, _got it_?"

Mii, who was sitting on Black's lap, rolled her eyes. "_Dartz_-"

"_King_Dartz."

"-yeah, whatever. We don't obey unless we feel like it, we're not your little dogs like…_the Guards_," Mii finished.

Black looked up and stared at Yami before making a hand motion to come in.

Yami cautiously walked in, while keeping his distance from Black. "King Dartz, why are _they_here?" Yami asked pointedly.

Black snorted. Mii hissed.

Dartz glared at the two. "_They_are going to help you hunt down the second most wanted virus in the Grid. Anzu."

At the name, Black growled lowly and turned off his bracelet. Just then, Joey banged open the door, scaring Mii. She jumped and landed on Seto's desk with a hiss. Seto saw her and looked ready to blow a fuse, his blue eyes flashing coldly.

"Get off my desk!"

Black watched with amusement as Seto started arguing with Mii, while Dartz and Ryou tried to restore order. Yami was sitting to the side with Bakura.

After everyone had finally calmed down, Dartz started speaking. "I've called you here because I want you to hunt down and kill the second most wanted virus-her name is Anzu. She's very dangerous and has been experimenting with virus's DNA. She is an S-class virus, I think that you bunch, with Black, could kill her."

Bakura grunted. "I don't think we need the little killer, we can get her just fine."

"_Says the little assassin himself_," Black hissed.

Bakura glared at Black. "Oh, I'm the assassin? What about_you_? Ya little killer!"

"_Me?! I'll show you a killer!"_

"Bring it, ya little twerp!"

"_Why you-!"_

"Stop it, both of you!" Yami snapped loudly.

"_Me_?! What about him!" Bakura gestured to Black.

Mii watched the boys bicker. "This is unreal."

"Tell me about it," Ryou agreed.

After they had finally finished, Dartz continued. "If you're done acting like a bunch of kids, I'll continue."

No one spoke. Dartz grunted. "I know you're able to kill her, but Black has the information we need if we're going to get close to her."

Bakura's eyes flipped to Black briefly.

"If you're done wasting our time, we'll leave now," Mii said.

"Nice try. I'm not. You all will go to the party that's being held in the…shady areas of this town. Most large criminal masterminds are going to be there, and we need you to get in there and kill one of Anzu's suppliers. He's going to have some sort of egg, small and black with gray patterns. Apparently, when it hatches, the first thing it sees is its 'Mommy.' Get the egg before Anzu's men get it, and kill the supplier."

Seto spoke. "If we have this information, then why do we need _him_?" he asked, pointing to Black.

"_Because _he _is the one with the invitation, and was the one who informed _Dartz_about it,"_Black snapped.

Seto grumbled, but looked away. Bakura spoke next. "So what? We need Black if we want to stop Anzu?"

"Exactly."

Black turned and opened the window. Mii glanced back. "See you boys tonight~!"

They jumped. Yami ran to the window and looked down, expecting them both to be flattened, but they weren't there.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Yami tugged on the tie he was wearing. Everyone was there, except Black and his little pet Mii. Suddenly a black limo drove up, and Black stepped out, followed by Mii.

Black was wearing a black tie, top, pants, and shoes to finish. On his face there was no mask, instead bandages and a hood replaced it.

One of his eyes was showing, being the only facial part of him Yami could see. Mii was wearing a small purple dress with cute slippers on her paws.

Black walked up to the man standing at the entrance.

"Sorry, kid. This party is for the big boys," the guard sneered.

Black glared at him before handing the guard his invite. The man's eyes widened and he hastily opened the door for Black, Mii, and the rest.

After getting in, Black quickly walked to the second floor and into the men's bathroom. Exactly one minute later, he walked out in his usual attire-his smiling mask in place of his bandages.

Yami watched in awe as Black quickly set up a gun.

Abruptly, Black turned around and spoke to them. "You might want to go down there and blend in, and when you see the man, give me a signal."

Yami grit his teeth, Black was using Yugi's voice...again. "Fine."

Mii watched as the group left.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Yami calmly walked through the crowd of villains. Most were viruses, but those that weren't were just as dangerous. Seto stopped and glanced behind them, "We've got someone following us."

Yami turned and a gun went off. Red blood splattered Yami's cheek and slowly ran down it. A virus who had been trailing them, fell down dead. Yami heard the sound of an engine before a pitch black motorcycle shot from the second floor, Black behind the wheel.

He landed next to the body and grabbed the case the dead virus was holding, before knocking down the door and fleeing. Not a second had passed before half the security guards were after him, while the other half was getting the guests to safety.

Mii appeared. "Follow me."

Without thinking, they did, and in twenty minutes, found themselves in an alley, two miles from the building.

Bakura was livid. "What was that?!_What was that?!_We need the egg, but thanks to Black we'll _never_get it!"

Mii watched coldly as he ranted. "Are you done?"

Bakura turned. "What?"

"I said are you done? If so, I'll have you know that Black saved your worthless lives!" Mii snarled, eyes blazing, teeth snapping, and hackles raised. "All you do is hunt and curse him! But he's done more good than everyone in the Grid combined!"

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't realize that the third most wanted virus was helping us!" Seto snapped.

"Of course, you must be confused. I'm sorry, here, let me help. What is the one thing all of the programs that Black has killed, have in common, Ryou?" Mii growled.

Bakura faced his lover. "Ryou?"

Ryou looked away. "They…they all had a death sentence."

Yami blinked in surprise. "All of them?"

"Yes," Mii whispered. "Every single one."

Bakura sighed. "Sorry," he grunted.

Mii turned around. "Black should be here in a few minutes."

_One hour later_

Everyone had gotten very impatient, Black still hadn't showed up. Suddenly, Mii's ears pricked up-a motorcycle was approaching. "Black!"

Black drove up, but Yami could tell something was horribly wrong. Mii jumped down and walked over to Black. "You really got us worried."

"Jeez, Black," Joey smiled.

Black didn't answer. Instead, he leaned to the side and fell off the bike. Yami reacted half a second faster, and caught the smaller, noting how well Black fit in his arms. Yami felt something wet on his hand-black blood, and lots.

Mii crinkled her nose. "Put him down."

Yami numbly obeyed. He didn't feel a pulse.

Mii set to work immediately. First she took off Black's shirt, revealing a small but strong build, and the wound. Multiple bullet wounds peppered his stomach and a larger scratch on his chest, just missing his gem, which was glowing with a faint light.

Then Mii pulled something out of Black's pouch, around his waist, which Yami recognized as an emergency kit. Black grunted and opened his eyes, and looked around.

"Where-?"

"Shh. What do you think you're doing? You could've kill yourself!"

For some reason, Yami stiffened. "He won't die, right?"

Everyone stared at him. Black chuckled, which quickly resulted in harsh coughs. "Don't you worry, I won't."

"You better not," Yami responded with a weak smile.

Mii pulled out some surgery supplies, and looked down at Black sadly. "I'm gonna need you to relax."

Black nodded and sighed. In ten minutes, Mii had removed the bullets, cleaned the wounds and sewed the more serious injuries up. "Don't you dare think of doing that again," she warned.

Black finished bandaging himself and nodded. Then he put his shirt on. "I got it."

Joey looked up. "Got what?"

"The egg."

**You like? Me too. I'm super grateful for all the reviews I've been getting, it makes me want to update more and more! I've been thinking, in a few chapters, that would you bunch like to see just how amazing Black/Yugi's nest is? **

**Also, I need you guys to help me with some stuff. I need a nice list from each of you (if you want) of really weird creatures. Ex: keys with wings.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

**This chapter is the same as the last one, except in Yugi/Black's point of view. This chapter has some information that Yami and the others don't know, and Black isn't about to tell them. Something called Runes will come up, I'll tell you later what Runes does.**

Yugi shot awake, his breathing strained. "Mii?" he croaked.

The smaller didn't come, she didn't hear him. Yugi sighed and quietly got dressed before walking down to Mii's room.

"Time to wake up!" he called before placing his mask over his face. "Up!"

A small groan came from the other side before the door opened and a very tired Mii slipped down to the bathroom. Black smiled before a pair of bat-like wings burst from his back and Black vaulted himself into the air a glided easily down to the kitchen.

He made a quick breakfast of toast and eggs before Mii dragged herself down. "Here."

"Thanks," she mumbled before digging into the heavenly meal that Black had cooked.

"We're gonna need to hurry, _Dartz _has summoned us to go over to Seto's office and have a nice, little chat."

Mii woke up quickly after that sentence. "What?! You're actually going to do as he says?!"

Black didn't so much as jump at her outburst. "As if. That monster is the reason I am known as one of the most feared killers ever born onto this planet. Honestly, if anything, I'm just doing this to keep an eye on Yami and the others to make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"What happens if they find out who you really are, or get back the memory you erased?" Mii asked worriedly.

"If they find out who I really am, I'll just need to take their memory away again, and they won't get their memory back unless I'm dead."

"They hurt you so much...I don't ever want to see that happen to you again."

Black picked up her now-empty plate. "Just the final push in the wrong direction. They'll remember soon enough, because I have a feeling I'm not going to live much longer anyway."

"Runes?"

"Yeah."

"Is it getting worse?" Mii asked while Black picked her up.

"Much worse. I see the markings more and more, and it's killing me."

Mii crinkled her nose. "I'm gonna kill 'em."

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Black half listened as Dartz ranted on and on. If it weren't for the fact that the guards he had with him were viruses, he would've tried to kill that horrible man standing not twenty feet away.

When the door banged open and Yami marched in, Black hardly looked up before holding up a hand and using two fingers to summon Yami inside. He was much more focused on his game, hardly hearing what Yami said and automatically answering with a snort.

Then he heard _her _name. Black growled and turned his game off with a quick snap of his hand. Oh, he _hated _her, and Dartz too. That Anzu, making him wish he was never born, but it was all worth it.

Yes, it was. All of the pain he went through, all the agony, it would be worth it. To sink his fangs into them...Wait, fangs?! Black felt a pair of needle sharp teeth poke his bottom lip, and he quickly retracted them.

He watched with slight amusement as Mii told Seto off, and the fact that poor _Dartz _couldn't control her.

When Dartz started giving a quick information briefing, Black almost started laughing. Why did sweet little Anzu start experimenting with virus DNA? Because Dartz gave Black's grandfather to her for experimenting! Black grit his teeth, anger bubbled in his blood.

"I don't think we need the little killer, we can get her just fine."

Seeing the excuse to fight and blow off some steam, Black did just that. "_Says the little assassin himself."_

"Oh, I'm the assassin? What about _you_? Ya little killer!"

"_Me?! I'll show you a killer!"_

"Bring it, ya little twerp!"

"_Why you-!"_

"Stop it, both of you!" Yami snapped loudly.

"_Me_?! What about him!" Bakura gestured to Black.

He rolled his eyes.

Once Dartz started talking again, Black only half listened. He was very curious as to why Dartz wanted Anzu dead, then it clicked. Dartz wanted Anzu to kill him, or experiment on him, at the least.

"If we have this information, then why do we need _him_?"

Annoyance flickered in him. "_Because _he _is the one with the invitation, and was the one who informed _Dartz _about it."_

He felt the meeting was over, and walked quietly over to the window behind Seto's desk and opened it. Mii jumped onto the sill next to him before glancing back. "See you boys tonight~"

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

It was Mii's idea. "A limo! I've always wanted to show up in a limo!"

Black couldn't say no to Mii, and she knew that. They were like brother and sister, and as such, Mii was very spoiled by her "brother." He absolutely hated the suit Mii had somehow gotten him to wear, and would much rather wear his normal attire. Of course, he would never show his normal face when they were around, and had to settle for some bandages and a hood instead.

"Sorry, kid. This party is for the big boys."

He rolled his eyes. The guards were so ridiculously rude, but he wouldn't loose his cool. There were only a few who knew him so well as to annoy him so much. He handed the man his invitation, and smiled slightly at the look of horror that flashed across his face.

When they entered Black slipped upstairs and got changed into the clothes he was usually dressed in. When Yami and the others left he finally spoke.

"Why are you watching them like that?"

"They're going to try and kill you. You haven't forgotten their real job, right?"

"To kill me? I know," Black glanced down and froze.

Anzu's supplier, with a gun.

"Hold that thought!" he grabbed his gun and fired, taking care to kill the man.

His motorcycle was a special model, it was a thin, rod-like stick that, when pulled apart from opposite directions, would transform into the motorcycle.

He shot off the balcony he was on and sped out, but not before grabbing the box with the egg inside.

The next hour was a blur, dodging in and out of ally ways, up and down streets. He was even stupid enough to go back, which resulted in a stomach full of bullets. Finally, Black caught Yami's scent and, like a lost puppy, followed the scent blindly.

He felt more blood pour down from a large gash he had gotten when he had fled the building. He saw Mii, saw the relief, then everything faded. When he woke, he heard the concern in Yami's voice, just like the concern he had shown so many years ago.

"Where-?"

Mii cut him off. "Shh. What do you think you're doing? You could've kill yourself!"

"He won't die, right?" Black heard Yami ask.

He laughed gently, but it soon turned to coughing. "Don't you worry, I won't."

"You better not."

"I'm gonna need you to relax," Mii said.

Black closed his eyes before nodding.

"Don't you dare think of doing that again," she warned.

Black put his shirt on after bandaging up the stitches. "I got it."

"Got what?"

"The egg."

**There, I thought you might want to know what Black was thinking and doing that fun day. Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I just got back from a swim meet, we won! Anyway, that's why I couldn't update this morning. Thank you Guest, for the list.**

**Important:**

**I will try to update tomorrow, but I probably won't be able to.**

_Chapter 9_

After Black had taken the egg out, it hatched. The hatchling was a light pink blob with little black eyes. Black had been deemed its "Mommy"…much to Seto's annoyance.

Now the group had returned to Seto's office and had given Dartz their report. Black hadn't said a word since.

"We're going to need your new pet," Bakura snapped for the fifth time at an unresponsive Black.

Mii rolled her eyes and looked at the blob. It let out a small squeak and cuddled into Black's lap. "I want to name it," Black announced.

Joey looked at him. "You're kidding, right?"

Black shook his head. "No."

Yami smiled. "I say go for it."

Ryou's head snapped around to face him. "Now you're the one who's kidding."

Yami shook his head. "Black did get the egg, and he helped us."

"Don't remind me," Seto hissed.

"Yami?" Black asked.

Yami's mouth dropped open. "Huh?"

"Why are you calling me Black, it isn't my real name."

Yami blinked. "Well…you were referred to as the Black Reaper, so I decided to call you Black."

"Of course, you could always tell us your real name," Bakura said with a sly grin.

Mii giggled a humorless laugh. "Nice try."

Black chuckled as Mii and Bakura started to bicker again. "I'll name you Peace."

Ryou shook his head. "Peace? Why would you name it that?"

"I guess because peace is the one thing I can never get anymore," Black answered distantly. "Because I'm not going to be here much longer..."

Abruptly, Black stood up, as if in pain. Peace and Mii looked up at him in worry. Black shook his head and walked to the window, "I'll see you in the morning."

Mii tossed Peace onto her back and jumped into Black's arms. "Bye."

And with that, Black jumped and vanished.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

The next morning, Yami woke up very early and couldn't fall back asleep. He decided to get changed and walked to Seto's office. After he opened the door, a strange sight greeted him.

Black was sitting on one of the chairs and was playing his game, but that wasn't the weird part. Nor was it that Peace and Mii were playing with what looked like a stuffed mouse, no.

It was Black's tail. A long, black cord had sprouted from his tailbone and on the end was a circular, black piece. The tail was plugged into a power outlet. The moment Black noticed, his tail shot into his cloak and vanished.

Yami looked up at Black. "What was that?"

Black shook his head and continued to play.

Yami instantly felt annoyed at being ignored. "Hey, I'm talking to you-now answer!"

"What would you like me to say?" Black asked.

Yami froze. He hadn't expected Black to respond. "I don't know."

Black sighed and turned off his game before picking up Peace, who had been tugging at his cloak.

Yami suddenly had a thought. "Why did you talk to me back then?"

Black started petting Peace. "When?"

"Back when you saved me from the car crash."

Black stopped petting Peace, who let out an irritated squeak. "Because I felt like it."

Yami noticed Black's tenseness. "You felt like it? And why would you talk to me, let alone save me?"

Black's mask cracked. "What are you getting at?"

Yami noted the crack and continued. "You aided me, then spoke. You wanted my name, as if I had interested you somehow. Then you attack us, warning us to stay away from you after I told you we were hunting you. But the only one you really hurt was Yugi-"

Black's mask cracked even more and his body was rigid. Mii was glaring at Yami with panicked eyes, and Peace was looking very ticked off.

"-who I had only met that day. How could you know that?" Yami smirked.

Black's mask shattered, revealing one of his eyes, a wide amethyst. Then Peace squealed and glowed. After the glow died down, Peace looked exactly like Yami, smirk and all. Yami and Black stared.

Peace/Yami squeaked. "Pet me!"

Black smirked and looked at the real Yami. "No problem."

And he pounced on Yami and started petting his head, much to Yami's disliking. Yami noticed that Black smelled really good, like vanilla. "Stop it!"

Black smiled and looked up at Peace. "Should I?"

Peace returned the smile. "Pet me!"

"Okay," with a chuckle, Black continued to pet Yami, until Peace changed into Black.

"Pet me!" Peace demanded.

This time it was Yami who was smirking. "If you insist."

Black shoved him away and ran to the other side of the room, his eye wide. "No! I don't want to be pet!"

Yami slowly approached Black, who was desperately looking for an escape. "Got you."

Yami wrapped his arms around Black, who let out a squeak of surprise, and dragged the assassin to a chair. Yami sat down, pulling Black with him, and pinned Black's arms to his sides. He then started petting Black's head. Black continued to grumble.

The door burst open and the rest marched in. Joey saw the two, and his mouth dropped open in shock. Black resumed his struggles to escape and Seto started smiling. "Looks like Black wasn't so hard to catch after all, huh?"

Black looked away. "What's our next mission?"

"Well…it's postponed," Ryou answered.

Yami's head snapped up. "Why?"

Bakura smiled. "Yugi woke up."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

Black sat on the roof of a building overlooking the hospital room that the fake Yugi was in. Once Yami heard 'Yugi' was awake, he threw Black away like trash. Then the fake Yugi had freaked out when he saw him, and now they all hated him.

Mii watched as Black's mask shattered completely. Tears, bloody tears, were running down Yugi's face. "Why…why must I suffer?"

Mii growled when "Yugi" and Yami kissed. "I don't know, Yugi."

Peace hissed. "Not fair! Mommy should be…happy."

Yugi looked startled, then he smiled. "Peace, you're an angel. You too, Mii."

Yugi's phone rang, the one he had gotten from Seto. "Hello?"

"Listen, you," Yami snarled. "If I ever see you near Yugi again, I'll kill you. Got it?"

Yugi froze. "Got it," he whispered.

Yami hung up. Yugi grit his teeth, his mask formed around his face and his hands tightened, crushing the phone. He threw it and smashed the window. Ryou screamed. Yami glared at Black who turned and left.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Black crawled into his bed within his nest, and Peace had gotten her own room next to Mii's. Yugi smiled, his family; he wouldn't ever let anyone hurt them.

_Yami's pov_

"We need to kill him."

That single sentence sent the group into a huge argument. Ryou snarling at Joey, Seto and Bakura shouting, Yami and Yugi watched with minor amusement. None knew that they were being watched.

"He's lived long enough, I agree with Seto," Yami said.

Bakura agreed, eventually Ryou did too. "But when? And how?"

"Our next mission. See, Black's been working double time trying to protect all of us for some reason that the twisted virus has. He's going to be wiped out, we just need to figure out how to get ride of Peace and Mii. Then Black'll be easy to pick off," Seto grinned.

Yami nodded. "Once he's gone, programs won't have anything else to worry about. The Guards will be much more feared by viruses and they'll be less likely to try anything. And with Lord Dartz protecting us, the Guards will crush any and all evil!"

Everyone else cheered, and after Joey remembered the new bullets Dartz had given them. "He said that viruses can't stand this silver alloy that's been put in it. It apparently melts right through them."

"What classes do they work on?" Bakura grunted.

"F to S."

Seto dropped his pencil. "S?! It can kill an S-class?! With these, Black won't know what hit him!"

After a second cheer, the boys trooped off to their homes.

Black watched from his nest, his eyes mere slits.

**Poor Yugi! They're trying to kill him! Sorry the chapter was so short.**

**Doragon-chan,**

**Yes, Yugi knew Yami and the others many years before he was a virus. I'll explain everything in later chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated. My mom was home today and decided that today was a good day work us to the bone cleaning up my little sister's room. Yay...not. I'm updating now.**

**PhantomBrat,**

**There is no antidote to the silver alloy bullets...and trust me, Yugi/Black is gonna snap soon.**

**yamikage,**

**When they figure out who the Black Reaper is, it's not gonna be pretty.**

**Important;**

**Does anyone like Peace?**

_Chapter 10_

Yugi, Mii, and Peace were each in their disguises and were at a carnival. Peace had insisted they go on all the rides, twice. Afterwards, Yugi had bought them all lunch. Then Peace saw a plush rabbit.

"Yugi, can I have it?" she asked.

Yugi saw it and smiled. To win it, you needed to shoot down three targets. "Sure."

Yugi paid and aimed the gun. It was lighter than the one he was used to, and its aim was off by three centimeters, but Yugi was sure he could win the rabbit.

_One Game Later_

Peace had one stuffed rabbit, and the man working there looked like he had seen a ghost. Peace then saw the ferris wheel, "Can we ride it?" she asked.

Yugi looked at the huge wheel before nodding. "Alright."

After Yugi bought the tickets, the three got on. Just before the ride started, two more programs slipped on, and Yugi had a heart attack when he realized who they were. Yami and the fake Yugi.

Yami glanced at them and froze, his eyes widening. Fake Yugi's eyes widened as well.

Mii glared at them and Peace scowled. Yami was the first to speak. "Yugi, I didn't know you have a twin."

Fake Yugi smiled nervously, "I don't."

Yugi smirked. "Funny seeing you here, huh?"

Mii chuckled. "Sure made it easy for us to track you down didn't you?"

"Yugi, what are they talking about?" Yami asked, his hand reaching for his gun.

"They're bad programs, the ones I told you about. The shape-shifters," Fake Yugi said.

"Shape-shifter? I like," Peace smiled. "I can change my form, but my sis can't. Mommy could kill you with his strings, I don't like fakers," she said suddenly. "You're a faker, I don't like you."

"What? Mommy? Sis?" Yami asked, baffled. "Wait, Black, is that you?! Did you impersonate Yugi?!"

"He caught you!" Peace sung. "The game's over!"

Mii rolled her now-red eyes. "Do forgive my little sister, she's a young one."

Yami gaped. Yugi/Black rolled his eyes. "Bye, Yami."

A flash and Mii and Yugi vanished. Peace glanced back. "Don't trust the fake, when the time comes he will die. You will be alone, then Yugi will show up, and your heart will be lost."

Her eyes sprinkled with tears. "The Plague will occur, and your life will be on the line. When Yugi loses his sanity, you'll pay."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Yami burst into Seto's office the next day, with Black and the others there already, Fake Yugi trailed behind him. Yami pointed at Black. "You…"

Peace still had her bunny, "Are you okay? You look mad," she asked kindly.

Yami whirled around. "Do I look okay?! You bunch show up and ruined everything, and Black looked like Yugi! How could I be okay?!"

Peace's eyes welled up with tears, but Yami was too angry to care. He took a step towards her, and a knife flew by his face, cutting his nose and embedding itself in the wall across from him. Yami faced Black, who's mask teased him.

"Why don't you pick on me, ya jerk," Black snapped, standing up.

"With pleasure!"

Yami walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Mii's mouth dropped open in shock. Black chuckled.

"That the best you got? Remember, I've gotten my gem sliced in half!" Black snarled.

Yami grabbed his gun and shot Black twice in the chest. "How's that?"

Bakura grabbed Yami's wrist. "I think that's enough."

"I'm not done with him!" Yami growled.

Black made a retching sound, like a cat with a very big hairball. The mouth on his mask turned black and opened. Black coughed something into his hand. The mask went back to normal and Black held out his gloved hand, now stained with his black blood.

On it were the two bullets Yami had shot him with. "I believe these are yours."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Ryou watched sadly. They had been given their next mission and Yugi had stayed home, but no one trusted Black anymore. It was obvious the killer had many tricks up his sleeves, so who knew when-or who-he would attack.

They were sent to a mountain that had been experiencing unusual weather and energy spikes. And Black had been acting very strange ever since they arrived. He wouldn't let them within a ten foot radius near him, and shivered constantly.

"You don't think he doesn't like the cold, do you?" Joey whispered to Ryou, who shook his head, baffled.

Mii smiled and started dancing around. Peace started giggling at the female viruses antics. Black glanced around the town at the foot of the mountain.

"I'll see you at the base of this place in one hour," was all he said.

The three marched off deeper into the town. Yami and Seto instantly started following the group, the rest on their tails. Black slipped into a bar with blaring music and shady programs lurking around.

Black walked to the back room, but was stopped by a group of viruses. Yami smiled, maybe they would teach Black a lesson.

"Sorry, Mask-face. You can't go in the back without paying first," one of them snickered.

Mii's claws extended. "Watch your tongue, or you might just lose it."

Everyone in the bar stood and surrounded the three. Peace giggled and hugged her bunny. "You're gonna get it! Mommy's mad!"

"What did you say, ya pink blob?!" another snarled.

Black sighed. "Move or I'll make you."

A larger virus stepped out from behind the crowd. "Let me take a swing at 'im!" he swung a large club with blinding speed and caught Black in the chest, smashing him into a wall.

"Black!" Mii shouted, her red eyes wide with worry.

Black stood up and brushed off his clothes before staring at them. Yami shivered, the holes in Black's mask were glowing red. He charged and slaughtered them, leaving no one alive.

After Black had finished, he fell down to his knees. The glow faded, and he gazed at the destruction he had caused. He lifted one of his bloodstained gloves and let out a choked sob.

"I'm just a monster," he whispered.

"No, we just need the cure. Then you'll be-"

"No, I won't!" his voice softened. "You know that the disease will keep attacking my brain, until I finally lose my sanity. Oh, wait, _I already have_."

"That's why I told you to kill me!" Mii yelled, tears running down her cheeks.

Black's head snapped up. "I told you I wouldn't, _ever_! Even if it means _I'll_die!"

Yami gasped, and that was enough to alarm both of the viruses arguing inside, of their unwanted guests. Black growled and Mii hissed. Peace only gazed at the spies with such disgust-the likes of which Yami had never beheld from the small creature.

Seto stood and walked into the bar, carefully stepping over the dead bodies. "Care to explain what's going on and what you are?"

Mii opened her mouth, but Black beat her to it. "Fine," he said flatly.

Seto blinked, surprised. He hadn't expected Black to give in so easily. "Err…good."

After the rest had gotten settled down, Black started. "As you've probably gathered, I'm not a full virus, more like half-virus. My other half is, well, a parasite. I feed off of other living viruses and steal their abilities, if I want them. I absorb them into my body by eating them or turning their body into hardened obsidian."

"So that's how you took Viruses' power, you ate him!" Bakura gaped.

"Yes, I need to eat viruses for energy, but normal food works as well."

"But why do you need to kill Mii?" Yami interrupted.

Black stiffened. Mii's eyes widened, and Peace answered snappishly. "Sister's body is part of Mommy's when his gem broke in half."


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I haven't been updating lately, sorry, I don't really have an excuse. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Chapter 11_

No one spoke, no one moved. Mii lowered her head. "When Black was younger, his gem was broken in an accident. His gem instantly reformed, but the severed part created me. Black called me Mii, and I don't know why."

"I call you Mii because you are your own self," Black answered.

"So let me get this straight. You're a parasite that eats viruses?" Ryou asked.

"Yes."

"And Mii is a part of you?!"

"Yes."

"You're a monster!"

Black watched all of them stand up and back away. "Yes, I am."

Peace rolled her eyes. "_You_are the monsters. Mommy may be a parasite, but he hates killing others."

"He sure doesn't seem to have a problem," Joey snapped.

Black stood too. "We have a mission, and I don't want to stay here getting yelled at by a bunch of mindless fools who are puppets for that stupid virus, Dartz!"

Black banged his hand on the table and long claws shot out from his knuckles, tearing his glove. He hissed and hid his arm under his cloak and stormed out. Mii followed sadly, as if it was her fault Black was like this. _It is._

The thought startled Yami. He spoke, not expecting an answer. "Why did his claws come out?"

"Mommy can't handle his powers, most parasites kill and eat whenever they get hungry. Mommy waits until he can't hold it anymore," Peace answered.

Yami looked at the blob. She changed into Black, except his mask seemed kinder. "He cares, and shows love-compassion. Viruses and parasites usually don't show those, it clouds their judgment and makes them soft. They cut off their emotions without realizing, but Mommy can't. Mii isn't just part of Mommy's body, she's his sanity. If she doesn't die soon, Mommy will go insane. He can't handle his abilities. His mind and gem are fighting themselves."

Yami was aware that everyone had left except for them, but he had to know more about this other one, why he was so hard to read…why he was in so much pain. If he got more answers he might be able to speak with Black and Yugi, reach an understanding. "Why are they fighting?"

Peace took off the mask. Under it was her own face and she changed into Mii. "Mommy's gem is infected, his brain is trying to kill it. When his emotions spike, he loses his control of his gem."

"So he's basically a walking time bomb. If you hit him hard enough he explodes," Yami stated.

Peace changed to her original form. "Mommy is scared. He doesn't want to turn into a monster, and Mii wants to die, so that Mommy can keep living. Mommy said if Mii killed herself he would kill himself."

Yami was about to reply when Joey poked his head in. "We're leaving now."

Yami nodded and turned back. Peace was gone.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Black gazed up at the huge, snowy mountain. He had lost it again. Fake Yugi was running around, Dartz was still free. What else could go wrong? Oh, right. He had to deal with the group who were marching to their deaths.

He scowled under his mask. His claws still hadn't retracted, but at least they would go back soon..._hopefully_. Crunching shoes alerted him that the others were arriving. Black turned around and watched them come to a stop in from of him.

"So…how are we going to get up there?" Ryou finally asked.

"You aren't. I will," Black answered, before he leapt up.

Black expertly scaled up the rocky mountain cliff. Using even the smallest cracks as footholds, he pushed off with enormous force. Roughly one-hundred feet up, he pulled up two small, sharp metal devices, and pushed them into the mountain face. Black turned and swan-dived down towards the group, landing inches above them.

Yami's brows furrowed. "What are you-!"

Large tentacles slithered out from underneath Black's red cloak and wrapped themselves around the group. Yami let out a shout and was dimly aware of the others fighting.

Black rolled his eyes under his mask. "Will you calm down?"

"When you put us _down_!" Joey snarled.

Black pointedly turned his back and started crawling up the wall. Ropes attached to the metal pieces helped him climb. After a few minutes, Yami started to get used to the feeling of Black's tentacles. They looked slimy, but they were sort of soft, and held him firmly, but gently.

Joey, however, had continued struggling and then had taken out his gun. "Put me down."

Black didn't even turn. "If you want to fall seven-hundred feet, be my guest."

Joey pulled the trigger and hit the tentacle holding him. The tentacle tore and Black let out a cry of pain. Joey shouted as he started to fall. Black whipped around and dove after him, dragging the rest with him. Black shot out three more tentacles and grabbed Joey, holding him close to his face.

"Next time you want to die, just say so," he snarled.

Yami flinched. Anger radiated from Black, and Yami had realized that Black couldn't pull his extra body parts back at the moment, so that meant he was in pain. Black turned and started re-climbing the cliff.

After reaching ten thousand feet in elevation, it had started to get dark. Black dumped the group on a large ledge before climbing up himself. "We'll rest here 'til morning."

"_As if!_We're burning daylight, and I bet we could probably get to the top by nightfall," Joey argued.

"If you want to get mauled by whatever lives up there, then _be my guest_," Mii hissed.

Seto looked at her and Peace. "I actually think it would be a good idea to get to the top."

"And then what?" Peace asked. "Sleep? Wait for Anzu to come and attack you?"

Bakura snorted. "Don't worry."

"I'm not, it's _your_funeral," Peace snapped.

Ryou shuffled. "I don't know, maybe we should wait with Black."

Black glanced up from where he was sitting and currently pulling out the bullet Joey had shot him with. "I don't care what you do, just don't ask me for help when you get hurt."

Yami, annoyed by how Black, Mii, and Peace were acting, spoke up. "I'm going too."

Black pointedly turned to face him. "Do as you wish…but…nevermind."

Without giving it a second thought, the rest turned and started marching up the cliff path. A small headache nagged at Yami, though.

Black watched them go. "Fools."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Peace?"

"Why is there smoke coming down from the cliff where the others are?"

Black and Mii whipped around, and sure enough, smoke was coming down the cliff. Black cursed and jumped to his feet. "I knew the high altitude and easy meat would attract _them_."

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Yami's vision had gone cloudy. Small monsters surrounded them. There was no way out. No Black. Yami knew that when the monsters pounced, there was not the slimmest chance that the weakened group would survive. The high altitude had made them all sick. And the monsters knew that.

Yami slumped forward. He was aware of someone calling his name, but it was murky. "Black…help…_please_…"

**Really, Really IMPORTANT!:**

**You like? Kinda ironic, isn't it? They don't listen to Black, and now they're gonna pay for it! Anyways, I gonna ask a very important question, who likes Peace and Mii...and who would be angry if they died?**

**I want your honest opinion, but I WILL NOT deal with Flames, and I refuse to update for a solid month if I get one. I'm not kidding. Reviews please! (And if someone's just going to Flame because they want to be mean, I don't like it, and find it annoying. So just kindly say your opinion, and there won't be any problems.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was kidding, I knew you all would never, ever Flame me! I've just seen on some other stories when there are these people who Flame just 'cause they're being jerks. Besides, you all know I can't go more than a few days before updating, you're all so lucky!**

**Anyway, I'm trying to make my chapters longer and at the end of it I really need your opinions on something.**

_Chapter 12_

Yami shot up. His brow was covered sweat, his breathing harsh. He was in a tent-a warm tent. Voices outside the tent urged him to listen, so he did just that.

"You idiot!"

Yami flinched at the anger in the voice. A much weaker voice responded to the first.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?! _What if you died?!_You look like…like a monster!"

A cough. "I couldn't let them die…"

"They would've left you to die without a second thought!"

"...Yeah, I guess."

"'You guess'?!"

"Mii…please stop."

With a start, Yami realized the weak voice was Black's. Yami pulled the flap of the tent back, and wished he hadn't.

Black's pale skin was inflamed an ugly red. Long scratches ran down his body and weird red writing was glowing, pulsing along it as well. Black had something that looked like it was giving him electricity through his gem; a cord embedded deep within it.

Black's tentacles lay around him, all damaged and torn. Some were just bleeding stumps. One of his arms was a black blade, and the other a saber tiger's claw. Black coughed weakly, he had a fever.

"Damn, if I ever hear them give you grief again…" Mii growled.

"Hehe… Don't bother, I'm a monster, remember?"

"You aren't a monster! Why can't you see that?!"

"Look at me! If only I hadn't thought of myself...Peace might still be…" Black choked back a sob. "She…she…"

Mii placed her head on his chest. "I'll kill that Anzu."

Black sat up, much to Mii's discomfort. "Anzu isn't the only _thing_I'm gonna kill. That stupid robot taking my place."

"It might be a good thing, to keep the others off your tail," Mii spoke carefully. "I mean if they were to suspect you being...well...you, what would happen? I mean would it turn out the same as last time?"

"I don't care, I just don't," Black put his shirt back on and re-wrapped his tentacles. "When this is over I'm going to hole up in my nest and cry my heart out. Besides, they can't hurt me anymore than they already have...and if I decide they are too much of a threat, I'll just have to steal their memory again. It's that easy."

'What are they talking about?' Yami wondered. '_Robot?_And what happened to Peace? How did Black get those wounds? And steal our memory?! When did he ever take our memory...it's been proven impossible to steal memory because then the victim would have an empty hole where that certain memory was...so we couldn't have our memory taken! Right...?'

Black tossed more wood into a fire he had started. "I wonder why I can't retract all my extra appendages."

"You're angry and confused. Just relax," Mii commanded. "That's all you need to do, besides, I think your Runes are getting really worked up, seeing how close we are to _her._"

"When I was ten that worked, but not now," Black chided. "And yeah, I'm going to take extreme joy in _ripping her apart."_ he purred, his tone darkening in an evil way.

Mii purred. "You're going need to figure something out with your little friends, 'cause you've never gotten this hurt on a mission. And, I believe that we'll both enjoy it."

Black nodded and held a small object up. A silver bullet. Mii narrowed her eyes before jumping back with a hiss. "That!"

"So it really _is_what I think, huh?" Black asked.

Mii snarled. "Where did you get that?!"

"Joey. When he shot me."

"How did he get that?!"

"Dartz," Black's voice was dripping in acid. "Dartz gave them the guns, he knew I would provoke them. After all, I have to play the part as the _evil virus_. I mean, it's prefect, using me for all of this, his sick game...the twisted thing. Silver alloy, lucky me...At least now we have a weapon against him."

"Yugi, stop."

Yami froze. 'Y-yugi? What?!'

Black turned to her. "I hate being a monster."

"I know...I hate it too."

"I wanted to be happy with my friends, but the moment they found out I was a virus, they hated me. Then grandpa died," Black whimpered.

"So you want pity?" Yami snarled, realizing only too late he had spoken out loud.

Black and Mii's heads snapped up. "You…"

Black's voice was cold-_icy_. He stood, and for one so hurt, he sure was scary. "If I wanted pity, I wouldn't be a _freak _or a _monster_causing _fear_to enter the hearts of others, now would I?"

Yami didn't answer. "What happened to Peace?"

If possible, Black looked even angrier. "You don't need to know," Mii spat.

"Actually, I do," Yami stepped out of the tent, unaware that the others were listening.

"Spill."

"No," the word was spoken so calmly, so..._coldly_. Yami shivered, and not from the cool breeze.

"We're a team, so you _ need _to tell us-!"

"After this, you will never see me again, nor will you see Dartz, and I have no interest in being part of a _team_ with any of you, I tried once...and that was an epic fail."

Yami grit his teeth. "I'm trying to help you."

"Really?" Black asked. He held out his two mismatched arms. "_You_ are trying to help _me_? And how's that working out for you? Because I don't think you really are _trying_ at all, in anything. You just get in my way, and if I recall correctly, you said that exact same thing to me before...no matter. If you really are trying, fix these."

"I can't," Yami grit his teeth, Black had gotten him, and the virus knew that.

Black laughed. "Of course you can't; you're a _program_. I'm a virus, and, of course, I'm a villain. You know what I find funny?"

"What?"

"It was because of you and your friend I am what I am now," Black purred.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Black had given them all food to eat, however, he hadn't eaten any himself. After, Black had carried them all up the rest of the way and was now hacking the gate of Anzu's base. He had refused to speak to any of them the whole trip, as did Mii.

"Can you hurry up?" Bakura grumbled.

No response.

"Relax, Bakura," Ryou soothed.

A small beep echoed around before the gate rumbled open. Black slipped in, closely followed by the rest. Black closed the door and marched down the eerie, empty hall.

Every once in a while, they would come to a fork in the hall, but Black didn't even pause before picking one or the other. Finally, they reached yet another fork in the road, and this time, Black stopped.

He glowed for a second before changing. His clothes and cloak vanished, replaced with a ripped up military uniform. His hair was drawn back in a ponytail, but it was very dull.

He turned, his mask was still fitted firmly into place, and his tentacles and mismatched arms were still there, but now Yami could see parts that the cloak had covered and thus hidden from sight. Metal plates covered some parts of his body for defense, or just to hold his wounds together.

"I'm going that way," Black said, pointing to the right.

"I'll take everyone else to the left," Mii responded.

Black nodded and walked down the hall. He started wrecking the walls and attacking non-living items. Alarms blared overhead as Mii shouted at them to follow.

After a solid ten minutes of running, Mii finally let them catch their breath.

"What happened?!" Bakura snarled, after catching his breath.

Mii didn't answer for a little while, but when she did Yami almost screamed. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Seto breathed.

A roar and an explosion echoed from down the corridor. "We need to get out of here, _now_!" Mii ordered.

They set off again, but this time they didn't get very far. Metal walls slammed down, blocking both exits. Then the gas turned on, and for the second time in two days, Yami fainted.

**Cliffhanger? Yes? No? Like? Review! And if anything was confusing, please just type in your question in the review box and I'll be sure to address it in my next chapter. Also, if you have an idea, please just say it, and I'll see what I can do!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back...dun, dun, dun...;D Anyway, I've decided to update again, thanks to everyone who have reviewed! **

**And a very special thank you to everyone who has reviewed! ChibiYugiLover, a Guest, Fragments of Imagination, CrimsonStrawberry17, PhantomBrat, Ern Estine 13624, shy white wolf, yamikage, another three (or the same) Guest, Doragon-chan, another (or the same) Guest, and demonsnight!**

**Dear demonsnight,**

**Did you know you just more-or-less summarized a large part of this story?**

_Chapter 13_

Yami awoke in chains. They were all chained up, and a few feet over was the virus herself, Anzu. She currently had her back to them, instead staring at something chained to the other wall.

She laughed and yanked something out, followed by a spurt of blood. It was a virus's gem-_she had torn out a virus's gem_. The creature fell down and she turned.

"His gem was so pretty, I couldn't help it," she giggled.

Yami heard Bakura growl with disgust. "You sick…"

She cackled and held up the gem. It was a midnight black, with flashes of crimson and amethyst. Yami lunged for her, but he fell short by about ten feet.

"Give it to me!" he hissed.

Anzu blinked, "It's mine from one of my escaped test subjects, so, no."

"Your test subject? Is he called the Black Reaper?" Yami demanded.

"How did you know?!" Anzu asked.

A low growl echoed around the room. Black lifted himself off the ground until he was on his hands and knees. His tentacles were whipping around angrily, claws on one arm were unsheathed.

"Quite ugly on how he turned out. As a little parasitic virus, I wanted to experiment on him, but he broke out. I never would've guessed how much he advanced! Why, he's still alive, even though I've taken his gem!"

It was true, but Yami saw the insanity in Black's eyes. He probably didn't even know what was going on. Mii strained on her chains. "Black?"

He didn't respond. And Mii panicked the moment he didn't. "Black? Black, do you recognize me?! Black, you need to fight it!"

Anzu watched. "Has he been infected with Runes?"

Mii nodded. "One morning he woke up sick, and those runes appeared all over his body, Mommy didn't like it."

"Mommy?!" Anzu asked.

Mii's eyes widened before narrowing. "Look's like it didn't work, Mommy."

Black chuckled. "Peace, you speak too much."

He stood, an evil aura surrounding him, and his mask cracked. "I'm not gonna last here, so I'll take that…"

One of his tentacles shot forward and grabbed his gem, it instantly reattached to his body. He looked up, the insanity was still there, but not as much. Black ripped through the chains like paper.

"Mii, how's it going?"

The real Mii appeared in the doorway and glared at him. "When you go crazy, no-one can beat your sense of smell, huh?"

"Nope," Peace answered.

Yami watched in confusion as the other two slipped over to Black, who was glaring at Anzu.

"I knew you couldn't resist catching me, Anzu," Black tauntingly said.

Anzu smirked. "Well, I could have only imagined how much you advanced, I'm amazed. How's Dartz doing?"

Black snarled. "That bastard is fine, _for now_."

"Ahh, so you still hate us?"

Black pretended to ponder. "Hmm, let me think. I despise you, and I'm going to rip Dartz's head off the first chance I get."

"Can I keep them?" Anzu asked, gesturing to Yami and the others.

Black glanced at them before facing her again. "My scars they gave me throb when they get hurt, and I don't really want to have them suffer, so no."

"Please?" Anzu asked hopefully.

Black was about to respond when he gasped in pain and fell over, when he looked up there was no trace of the normal Black, the one that showed kindness in his own way.

Mii grabbed Peace and leapt out of the way, wings appeared from her back, just before Black sliced at them.

"Don't move!" Peace warned. "If you do, Mommy will kill you!"

As hard as it was, no-one moved an inch. But Anzu did. "_As if!_"

Black responded to _that_with a snarl and attacked. He shot forward and pounced on her.

She dodged, but not before his bladed arm cut a nice-sized cut in her leg. Anzu screeched and fell down, but not before pushing a button.

An alarm echoed around the building, and faint explosions sounded from above. Yugi growled in the back of his throat, but he didn't attack. Instead, he stalked up to the chained boys and, with a flick of his wrist, sliced the chains off.

Yami looked at Black in horror. The virus looked _nothing_ like any normal creature on the Grid. His extra appendages, bloody, but still there, were horrifying.

"Black?" he asked hesitantly.

Said virus looked up at him. "Yesss?"

Seto quickly interrupted what Yami was about to say. "We need to get out of here, now!"

Black nodded, he seemed to have regained some form of sense, and scooped up both Peace and Mii in two of his less-ragged tentacles. He turned to lead the others out of the maze-like, collapsing building, but Anzu block their path.

"And just where do you think you're going?!" she cackled insanely.

Peace let out an unnatural screech of pure rage and ripped herself away from Black before pouncing on Anzu. The two became locked in a shouting mass of anger, both trying to kill the other.

Mii's mouth was hanging open and her normally narrowed eyes were huge. The rest were watching with equal shock, this wasn't Peace, the sweet little creature. This..._thing_ wasn't the little blob that hatched from the egg a few days ago. It couldn't be.

Joey was the first to react and he shoved Seto in the direction of the door. "Let's go!"

Black merely stood there, looking at his "daughter" in horror. "P-Peace?"

He stared at the little one with shock. Yami couldn't blame him, this didn't look like Peace, nor act like the docile pink blob. Slowly, Yugi followed the programs out the door.

While they ran through the crumbling building, Ryou managed to choke out a single question. "What about Peace?!" he wheezed.

"We can't help her," Mii's eyes clouded up with agony. "She has Runes."

A violent shudder ran through Black, he was crying. "Oh, Peace...I'm sorry...So, so sorry..."

Another huge explosion ripped through the building. "Get to the loading docks!" the virus shouted.

With seconds to spare, they managed to get onto a large ship and Mii expertly piloted them away from the now destroyed building. Black collapsed on a over-stuffed chair in the main room of the ship, his back turned away.

Yami glanced at the others. This was their chance to kill the virus, who was now the second most wanted. Bakura nodded. Yami silently pulled his gun, loaded with the special bullets. Black might've survived the first time, but Yami highly doubted that even he could survive a bullet through the brain.

He held the gun level to the virus, his finger pulled on the trigger—he was curious as to why Black hadn't stopped him already—and then a voice echoed around the room, the bullet missed.

"I wouldn't do that."

They were all so focused on Black that they had completely forgotten about a certain B-class virus.

"M-Mii...what are you doing back here?" Ryou stuttered.

One of Mii's eyebrows raised slightly. "We knew you would do something like this, huh?"

Black grunted. "Go away."

Bakura stormed up to the virus and spun him around, while lifting his feet off the ground. Black's mask had broke and one of his sparkling amethyst eyes were widened and showing.

"What is your deal?! You know what we're about to do even before we do! Now you're moping around because of that little thing! For all we know it's just another trick!" Bakura glanced around. "Where's she hiding?!"

The shocked expression on Black's face vanished the moment Peace was brought up. _"Shut up."_

Yami shuddered. He felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had just been dumped on him. "Uh, Bakura?"

The ex-assassin ignored him and continued to anger the once-calm mismatched virus. "Well? What are you going to do next? Kill Lord Dartz?! Attack us?! What?!"

"_I said SHUT UP! Now put me DOWN!"_ Black roared.

This was the first time they had seen Black loose it like this. _"Do you think this is a trick?! Peace had Runes! Runes cause a virus to go completely INSANE, it gives them S-class virus powers! She wouldn't have recognized me, and would've tried to kill us after she finished off Anzu!"_

Bakura staggered away from the pissed off creature and dropped him. "Y-you're lying..."

"_Lying, is he?"_ Mii asked, her voice like venom. _"My little sister is dead, my best friend is being accused of _lying_ and you have absolutely no idea what you're talking about! Get the whole story before trying to kill us!"_

Joey then joined the fight. "Well, maybe if you hadn't become such a wanted virus' friend you wouldn't have had to suffer!"

"_I'm his sanity! I didn't have a choice, and even if I did I wouldn't have thought any different of him, unlike you pathetic programs!"_ Mii screamed back.

This was getting out of hand, and fast. Both Bakura and Joey had their guns pointed at Mii, and then Black stood in front of her. _"Sit down."_

Thin, hairlike strands of string shot out of Black and bound everyone who wasn't a virus. The guns were knocked away from them.

"_We're going to talk this over, then I will decide if I will kill you or not,"_ the way Black phrased it made Yami think that no matter what they said the virus was going to kill them anyway.

"I have a question for you," Seto spoke softly but clearly.

Aside from Black's eye snapping over to him, the virus gave no other movement.

"Who are you? You seem to know us from somewhere, so where?"

Black blinked. Mii blinked. They both blinked again. "I am a virus, known as the Black Reaper. I read up on all of the Guards, that's how I know."

"You're lying," Yami said suddenly.

Black looked truly confused. "And how could you tell me that?"

"Just looking at you, I just know you're lying."

Black's eye rolled. "Whatever."

"Why did you attack Yugi, and take his form, and talk like him?" Yami asked.

Black's eye hardened. "Mii?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to kill it."

"Yeah, before we go home, I'll do it."

"Thanks."

Yami blinked. "Answer me!"

"I attacked him because he was the only non-Guard in your group, thus the weakest. I imitate him because I know it annoys you."

The strings loosened slightly, and for the first time Yami saw a more playful side of Black. Much like the one back at the office when Yami saw his tail.

An old rage boiled up in Yami. "I'm glad that Peace died."

The hurtful words slipped out of his mouth before he could think of what the outcome could be. He should've shut up.

The light expression of Black's face vanished instantly, replaced with one of anger. "Ohh-"

Mii let out a scream and leapt at Yami, Black dove on her and stopped the small virus from slaughtering them.

"I'll _kill_ you! _Kill you!_ Let go of me!"

Black's extra and odd appendages had changed back into the normal, but more string came from his back and tangled up Mii.

Bakura glared at Yami. "Smooth, _buddy_."

**Yes? You like? I think this chapter might help explain some of Yugi's past, but if you have any questions, please ask.**

**Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW, even if you don't like reviewing, just say in the review box "yes" if you like it. If you say "no", please explain why, and then tell me why you've read all thirteen chapters before complaining. Thanks!**

**FYI, I didn't say that to be mean.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, I know, I get it. Sorry. I had another swim meet this week, yay. We won again though, so that's nice. Anyway, I'm stunned at all the reviews, really am. 59 is 59 more than I thought I was going to get.**

**Dear ChibiYugiLover,**

**Black=real Yugi**

**Dear PhantomBrat,**

**I'm gonna tell yall how Yugi gets Runes later. But Peace is another story...Runes is very...well, spreadable...hehehe**

**Dear yamikage,**

**This is mean, but yes. Yugi will get his sanity back if Mii dies...but what if ****_Yugi dies first_****?**

**Also, I'm really glad that so many love Mii and Peace...but I'm still gonna kill one of them.**

_Chapter 14_

Mii was glaring daggers at Yami, and if looks could kill something told Yami that he would've died four times; since Black, Mii, Seto, and Bakura were giving him the evil eye.

Ryou, desperate to melt the ice asked Black another question. "What is Runes?"

Mii answered since Black refused to speak. "Runes is a disease that drives viruses insane. It doesn't work on programs or parasites, but since Black is both a virus and a parasite it takes longer and hurts him."

"So there is no way a program can get Runes?" Joey clarified.

"They could," Black said, he was grinning. "If you had a very powerful DNA modifier and you had a virus that had Runes you could inject it into any program or parasite."

"Great."

Black glanced out of the aircraft and sighed. "Time to go."

The taller virus opened a door and glanced back. "Next time, I'm gonna kill you."

Then he jumped.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Yami looked around in horror. While they were gone, their home had been completely destroyed. It looked like all the viruses in the whole Grid had come and wrecked the place.

Joey grabbed his phone and quickly dialed in a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Lord Dartz, it's Joey. What happened?!"

"_..."_

"Lord Dartz?"

"_Black happened. He got here before you did and destroyed everything. He kidnapped Yugi,"_ Joey dropped the phone, which shattered on impact.

"What did he say?" Ryou asked hesitantly.

"Yugi's been kidnapped by Black."

And then it was chaos. Yami growled lowly. "We have that tracking device on Mii, right?"

"Yeah..." Seto said.

"Where is she?"

"In the subway with Black."

"I'm going, see you guys."

Yami turned and started heading in the direction of the nearest subway. Seto and Joey followed him.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

They slipped down into the oddly empty subway, peering around cautiously for any sign of life. Then they saw a flash of movement and something jumped onto a train.

"Hold it!" Yami shouted before racing after the thing.

The three boarded the train and saw something move in the next compartment. They opened the door just as the train started moving.

The new compartment was very long, with doors on either side leading to different separate, private compartments.

One door was slightly ajar and Yami slipped up to it, gun in hand. "On my signal," he whispered.

"Now!" he slammed the door open, and revealed...Black.

The virus was weak, that much was very obvious. His breathing labored, his eyes closed, tight with pain. He weakly looked up at them, watching.

"Where is Yugi?" Yami snarled.

Black didn't respond, but he didn't need to. Mii snuck up behind them and knocked them out. The last thing Yami saw before he fainted was Black, who watched them with sadness.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Joey jumped up with a start. They were all sitting in chairs around a large banquet table filled with food. "Whoa..."

When Seto and Yami woke, Joey was halfway through his fifth serving. "What are you eating?!"

"'ood, th' note sai' to eats 's muc' 's 'ee-"

"In English, please," Yami snapped coldly.

Joey swallowed. "The note on the plates said 'Please eat as much as you want.'"

"Note...?" Seto picked up the note on his own plate and quickly read it over.

_Dear Seto, _

_Please do not be alarmed, all of the food on this table is perfectly safe for consumption. If you still have doubts, wait ten more minutes to see if Joey keels over and dies. If he doesn't, then you may eat._

_~Black_

Seto crushed the note in his hand and shouted to the ceiling, "As if I'm going to eat anything you cook!"

"You should, if it's my last meal, it'll be completely worth it!" Joey continued to stuff his face. "Black's a great cook!"

After some persuading, Seto finally agreed to eat something, Yami would not. "Anything he makes is poison."

Once they had eaten, it was high time to take a good look around. The room they were in was a high-ceiling room, all the walls were made out of solid turquoise diamond. A small, yellowish ball was floating at the top giving the room a feeling that the top was exposed to sunlight. The plates were made out of a creamy white stone, the silverware made of the same substance, except they were edged with gold. The table was made out of the same stuff as the walls, and seemed to have come straight out of the shining ground.

There were two doors on either side of the room, each was also diamond.

"I'll go through this door, you two take that one," Yami pointed to the door across the room. "See you guys here in two hours."

"Bye."

"See ya, Yami."

Yami opened his door and slipped through it. A shocking sight met him.

He was standing on a small, rocky ledge overlooking lush, green trees. In the middle of the beautiful forest was a huge, sky blue lake. Rare animals and plants, all of which had been mutated, roamed around happily. Yami even saw a tree with elephant-like legs walking in the direction of the lake.

He swallowed nervously before sliding his way down the steep trail leading to the unknown land below.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Seto and Joey waited in the room for Yami to return. He had been gone for over three hours, but the other two were unable to check up on him or follow him due to the fact that the doors had locked, trapping the two Guards inside.

Suddenly, they heard a shout, followed closely by a roar of something that sounded partially made of metal. The door Yami had gone through flew open with a bang, and said program ran into the room. He slammed the door behind him and looked at it in fear as whatever it was on the other side banged into the door.

When whatever it was stopped, Yami breathed a sigh of relief.

"W-what was that?" Seto tried to keep the stutter out of his voice.

"I have no idea," Yami responded with a shiver. "It wasn't very tall, but was all bright yellow. It had orange spots and shattering green eyes, and it's tail was very, very long with a spike at the end."

Joey sighed. "Man, what was on your side of the door?"

Yami sat down heavily at the table, which had been magically cleared of all food, and the plates and silverware had been stacked up neatly. "I really have no idea what half of those things were."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked, quickly cutting off his boyfriend.

"Moving trees, extinct animals with metal parts, keys with wings-!"

"Keys?" Joey interrupted. "As in, the keys someone would use to open a door?"

"Yeah..." Yami rubbed him arm. "Wooden ghosts, that cat thing...Two-story roses that's thorns launch out at you and if they catch you swallow you whole..."

"I have a really bad feeling about this place," Joey muttered. "If Black dumped us here..."

Seto's ice-blue eyes flashed with realization. "We're in Black's nest, aren't we, Mii?"

Joey and Yami looked up at the tallest with an expression of; are you crazy?!

"Yes, you are," a small voice answered.

They spun around to face the small virus who had just entered the room from the door that Seto and Joey had gone through.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "This place is made up of very rare gems and metals, but is very twisted. On the train you knocked us out, I bet Black has a soft spot for us, so that's why he didn't kill us."

"Where is Yugi?!" Yami shouted, glaring at Mii with an expression of hatred.

Mii didn't seem fazed in the least at the fact that three people were ready to kill her. "Yugi? How should I know where your lover is," the tone in her voice made it clear that she hadn't forgave them for the comments over Peace's death.

Yami's hand clenched into a fist. "Dartz said Black took him, now give him back!"

Mii's face went from neutral to a sneer in seconds. "If we had Yugi, I would have extreme pleasure in ripping him apart!"

Joey leapt at the virus, who easily dodged him. "Get back here, you stupid ball of fluff!"

A diamond-edged tentacle shot out of the wall and smacked Joey into the wall farthest away from Mii.

"I'm afraid in this landscape, I am immortal," Mii purred.

"You...Vile monster!" Seto shouted while running over to a limp Joey.

Mii shrugged. "I've been called worse, besides, here your lives rest in our palms. Well, mine actually."

Mii's eyes hardened. "Because of you, Black's hurt so much. Physically and mentally, and you're gonna pay for that."

"No, he's made us suffer so much, he'll pay!" Yami shouted back to her.

Mii's fur fluffed up, her eyes flashed, claws extended. "YOU SUFFERED?! YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE WORD SUFFERED! WE LOST EVERYTHING! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US!"

"HOW CAN WE PAY FOR SOMETHING WE DON'T REMEMBER DOING?!" Yami screamed.

Mii instantly went quiet. "I shall leave you to fend for yourselves for a few days. All of the alcoves above the ground are off-limits, and don't kill any of the creatures living in The Zoo. Black's very attached to them."

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Yugi sat on his bed, having only the strength to keep his eyes open. He felt it, Runes. Pulsing up his body, his mind slipping away, so far away...Everything was so very heavy, it all hurt so, so much. It would be easier to just close his eyes, slip into the darkness...

"No," he shook his head slightly. "I can't."

"Yugi?"

He glanced over. "Mii? Is that you?"

"Yeah, how're you holding up?" she jumped up the tree and leapt over to the over-heating boy.

"Everything hurts," he moaned weakly. "A-are they okay?"

"Your _friends?_ Yeah, they're okay. Why do you let them live?"

"Ever since I was little they were there for me. When I was sick, when I was happy, when I was sad. Once I found out about who I really was, it became harder and harder for me to hide from them what I could do."

Mii listened in silence. Yugi had never told her about his non-virus life, she had always stayed home with his grandfather. When Yugi came home from his program school, she would help him with his training.

After Solomon was murdered, Yugi had been deeply shaken, and had spent lots of time home, until his program friends showed up. When Yugi was sixteen, they came over to cheer him up. It was the first time Mii had ever seen them.

_~Flashback~_

_Mii glanced at the door while Yugi stood up to answer it. The cat-virus had thought it was just the mailman or some other program of no true importance, but when she heard them come in, she used her power; camouflage._

"_Nice place, Yug'!" Joey said before turning to the kitchen._

_Mii snorted and continued to listen to their idle chat. Then Yami said something that scared the little virus so much she almost killed him then and there._

"_I know how you're always so interested in viruses and all, Yugi. So everyone here decided to become a guard and help hunt them down!" Yami grinned, expecting a happy reaction from the smaller, but instead got a look of slight fear._

"_O-oh? T-that's great!" Yugi forced a smile._

_Mii saw Seto looking directly at her. "Yugi?"_

"_Y-yeah?"_

"_You have a virus on your sofa."_

_Mii blinked, just getting over her shock, when Bakura smacked her right into Yugi with a pillow._

"_What are you doing?!" Yugi cried out in shock._

"_That virus, we need to kill it!"_

"_No!" Yugi's eyes were wide. "You can't, she's my friend!"_

"_How can a virus be your friend?!" Yami shouted. "Unless...you're a virus, aren't you?"_

_Yugi swallowed and didn't answer, which confirmed their suspicion._

_~End Flashback~_

Mii sighed. "I know they mean a lot to you, but they don't remember you, and they're going to try and kill you."

"I know, Mii," Yugi coughed. "I'm going to rest."

Mii nodded. "Sleep well."

**Reviews are desired. Thank you. And for anyone who's confused yes, Peace is dead.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm shocked. Really shocked. Guest, thank you. I never thought anyone would suggest anyone else to read my fic, I'm flattered. And I hardly ever get flattered, ask Makoto and Kiyoko.**

**Dear YamiNoIcexIcuo,**

**Sorry if it's confusing. I'm still trying to get the hang of writing stuff like this, I really do enjoy it, and other people telling me that it's good makes me really happy.**

**P.S. I like your stories.**

_Chapter 15_

Seto grit his teeth in anger. They had been trekking around The Zoo, as Mii called it, for hours. And there were so many strange creatures, sometimes they would see eyeballs with bat wings following them at a safe distance.

Yami had been grumbling constantly, and Joey hadn't woken up yet. It was chaos. And they were indeed inside Black's nest.

It was beautiful. Black really had outdone himself in making it, black walls on all sides all rising to the top, where a second, larger "sun" hung. Mountains rimmed a huge side of it, and the view was amazing. A freshwater lake with saltwater fish living in it.

All the creatures living there were amazing, and were very intelligent, and dangerous. Grey wolves with differently colored eyes, wearing clothing and had weapons on their backs. Bright yellow and red birds with razor teeth, the flying keys had talons.

Seto had a feeling that Mii probably hadn't been joking about Black loving all of these..._monsters_. They were amazing, but after a while Seto noticed something.

There were only six of each creature, usually less. Aside from the plants, all of the animal's numbers had been controlled very carefully.

Then he saw something that almost caused him to drop Joey. A Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It was slightly smaller than a normal one, but still amazing.

"Y-Yami...Look at that."

He did, and the two watched in awe as it lumbered off.

"Why would Black have something like that here?" Yami asked.

Joey's eyes opened. "Wha?"

"A Blue-Eyes," Seto smiled, he looked slightly like a child. "A real Blue-Eyes! Wow, do you think it would let us near it..."

Joey and Yami exchanged smiles. Then the bushes rustled. The group turned and watched as a hot-pink lizard walked over. It had angel wings and a halo on it.

"Hello, guests," he greeted softly. "What are you? Why were you created?"

"Uhh..." Seto and Yami couldn't think up a good lie, but for once Joey could.

"Our role is to be programs. Black created us to wander around and be amazed at his greatness," Joey nodded.

The lizard looked at them oddly. "Right. You really are new, _Black_ as you put it, doesn't create us to be amazed, but to serve a purpose."

"You're his own personal army, aren't you?" Seto asked, his face stony. "All of you are very powerful, and look like a virus during a hunt; ready to kill."

Angel lizard smirked. "Army? No, we are peaceful...More or less. We are all very important to him, and if we decide we aren't happy, we can do as we please."

"Black wouldn't let you go so easily," Yami countered. "There's a catch, isn't there?"

"Very inquisitive, for creatures that he created himself, aren't you?"

"Just answer the question," Joey snapped.

"A catch? Yes, there is. We loose all of our memory, _Black_ takes it all away so we can never return or tell anyone."

"You don't like him, do you?" Yami sensed bitterness in the creature's voice.

"I hate him, I want to kill him. I'll help you, even tell you all of his secrets if you help me out of here."

"Deal," Seto smirked.

"Okay, so-!" the lizard's eyes popped out of his head in shock.

Blood ran down his front legs from a large obsidian rock that had pierced him.

"Now, now. I can't have you run around helping programs, now can I?" Black purred silkily.

His whole body was very pale, shivers ran through it every once in a while, and red writing pulsed along his skin. He walked out of the brush, his body twitched and jumped.

"Black? Why did you kill him?" Yami asked in fear.

Black ignored him and pulled the blade out of the dead creature. "A white dog is a good dog, good dog, good. A black dog is a bad dog, bad dog, bad. Which dog is the nice dog?"

He spun around and faced them. And then Yami knew this was what Runes did to a virus. "A white dog," he answered.

"Wrong," Black sung. "A white dog is a good dog...but a nice dog, no. There is a rock and a stick. The rock wants to die, so does the stick. Can they both die?"

Seto blinked. "That question makes no sense! How can a rock die?!"

Joey shook his head. "The answer is no, they both can't die."

Black nodded. "He's a smart one, he is. A common question asked, if a tree falls in the woods and no-one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

"Yes, it does," Seto said.

"One out of three. Come now Seto, Joey, Yami, you are much smarter than that. I asked you those questions before, why can't you answer them correctly?!"

"You never asked us those before!" Joey snapped, confused.

Black spun around while singing, "Round and round he goes, where he stops no-one knows~"

To say the very least, it was unsettling. While Peace had just went around trying to kill everyone, Black was asking unusual questions and singing.

"Why do you act like that?" Black asked, sounding much like a child. "We promised each other thirteen years ago we'd live here together...Were you lying to me?"

"I have no idea what you're taking about! We hate you! Now give us Yugi back and just die!" they shouted.

Black froze. "Die? You want me to die? But..." he looked at them. "But I love you guys."

At the expressions of repulsion and horror, Black snorted before laughing. "Love you?! HA!"

Then Mii finally showed up. "Black?! What are you doing out of your bed?!"

"Mii!" Black waved to her. "Did you hear? They want me to die! And they want Yugi back...who's Yugi again?"

Mii's expression went from slight amusement to terror. "You don't know who Yugi is?"

"Is he important? Should I know him? I don't think I've heard of a Yugi before..."

Mii smiled slightly, but it was forced. "Why don't you come with me, I'll take you to meet Yugi."

Black started following her, until she knocked him out.

"Mii, what has happened to Black?" Yami asked, his voice shook slightly.

It was unnerving to watch the second most feared killer walk around as if drunk asking questions that only a looney would.

Mii sighed. "Runes. You've seen what they did to...to Peace...This is what they do to Black. Soon he'll start killing things at random, like he did just now."

"Just what is Runes?" Yami asked. "You said it drives viruses insane...but there are other symptoms, aren't there?"

"Yeah, there are," Mii's head hung in defeat. "The first is an intense fever for a week. Then it will clear away like it was never there. Two days later, you'll get mood swings and cramps. After a few months, those will clear up too. By then most viruses will have a feeling they have Runes. Then the actual runes will appear, the writing all over his body. We have no idea what it means, but it's a language at the very least. Then this will happen, these...breaks. He has no control over his body, and would kill anyone without any regret at all, he would become a true parasite...A true monster."

"Please...Give us Yug' back, and we'll go," Joey said. "We promise."

Mii's eyes, which were so sad moments ago, hardened. "No."

"But-!"

"Wait-!"

Mii, please-!"

Black suddenly sat up, he groaned and clutched his head. "Please, be quite..."

"Black?! Are you okay?! Do you know who Yugi is?! Are you-?!"

"Mii, I'm fine...I slipped, didn't I?"

"You killed a traitor and started having a very weird conversation with those three," Mii jerked her head in their direction.

Black groaned again. "Aggh...great. I'm going back to bed."

And with that, Black spun around and disappeared back into the foliage.

Mii sighed before using her powers in the nest to clean up the mess that had been left behind.

"Mii, let us go."

She glanced up before snorting and made to leave.

"Please."

She paused. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why should I let you go?"

"Because...because we need to help other programs."

Mii shook her head. "No. You need to open your eyes and understand, you need to _see _what's going on."

The small virus left.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

It had been one week, and Dartz thought Black had finally lost it. Yami and the others were so _easy_ to fool, running around to his every wish...And never realizing that he, Dartz, was a virus.

He was the one who gave Black the Runes, he was the one who killed the old fool...Solomon. The previous leader of the Guards, who founded them to protect both viruses and programs. Of course, Black was probably mad about the Runes, and went out of his way to kill Dartz's wife.

He still remembered that day all to well.

_~Flashback~_

_Dartz opened the door and gasped, dropping the bag he was holding. Black spun around at the noise, Mii watched from a corner, both were standing over the destroyed body of his wife._

"_No..." he whispered. "You...didn't...You couldn't, you wouldn't..."_

"_And why wouldn't I?" Black asked, his voice cruel. "You hurt me, you killed him, destroyed them."_

"_What are you talking about?!" Dartz cried. "I don't know you!"_

_Mii sniffed. "They're all so weird...these viruses..."_

_Black nodded before turning back to Dartz. "I'm going to be honest with you. I going to make you _pay_ for what you did to them, to me. You don't know the meaning of the word suffer, but I'll teach you...yes I will teach you the true meaning of the word."_

_~End Flashback~_

The memory still shook him, of course Black had changed since then. Back then, he was dressed in a gray hoodie and white sweat pants, running around killing people with a knife. Then he vanished for a few months and the Grid breathed a sigh of relief...Until he came back.

Then he was much, much worse. It was then that Dartz realized that Black had Runes, Dartz had released a cloud of it over some of Anzu's experiments and Black was one of the many that now had Runes.

Black constantly targeted and slaughtered any virus that had any connection with Dartz. What scared them the most was how Black seemed to know exactly who they were, their daily schedule, and their families...Even the information that wasn't stolen from his office.

A few times, as in once, Dartz caught Black snooping around his personal office and stole hundreds of billions of dollars' worth of information on every single known virus and program on the Grid. It was complete chaos because after that Black literally went on a killing spree.

That was when he finally earned his thirty-million dollar reward for his death, and his official name; the Black Reaper.

But no matter, even the strongest eventually fall and it looks like Black finally lost what little sanity he had left.

Dartz laughed darkly. "Finally."

It was complete, the machine that would allow him to rule the Grid.

**Hmm...Who saw this coming? I mean really, Dartz's a jerk and all, but I guess I took it a little to far...but I don't think anyone's going to complain, right?**

**I really don't want to set Black and Mii on you, so please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back...And I brought another chapter! I've been getting lazy and not updated every day, but I don't think you guys really care unless I stop updating, huh? Anyway, this chapter explain a lot about Yugi's past, not much other than that.**

_Chapter 16_

Yami glared at the door.

Every evening, the small group would go back to the dining room, where Black would have food for them. Yami was watching the door that Joey and Seto had gone through, the two said it was an empty room...but Black didn't seem like the type of virus who would have empty rooms.

Then again, you really can't predict anything Black would do, now that Runes seemed to have really kicked in. Sighing in boredom, Yami walked over to the door standing oh-so-innocently in front of him. Joey and Seto were asleep, just one peek couldn't hurt.

Oh yes it could.

The moment the door opened, Black's eyes snapped open and he dove off his bed where he was resting after Yami.

Yami wandered around the room in a daze. Gold, silver, platinum, emerald, ruby, diamond, pearl, you name it, Black had it. Every size from the size of a penny to a twenty foot tall chunk. Each metal and gem were placed carefully in their own pile, sorted out and gently placed.

Yami soon found Black's favorite and most valuable, called Heart's Star. Heart's Star was an incredibly rare and ridiculously expensive gem that could only be obtained by a virus because it was a viruses core, as in you damage the Star the virus will kill you no questions asked. Heart's Star was like a plant in the way you needed to feed it to keep it alive, and it would only eat virus' gems.

For Black to keep something like this was very unusual in the way that a Heart's Star will react to its owner's feelings and grow in that way. Black's Star was growing in a very unusual way; a beautiful rainbow-colored heart trapped inside of razor sharp brambles. The brambles kept digging into the Star and causing it to bleed, but there were some old looking wounds on the Star.

"Do you like Black?" the voice caused Yami to jump.

"What?" he looked around wildly.

"Do you like Black?" the voice asked again.

"Who are you? Show yourself," Yami ordered.

"Do you like Black?" it asked for the third time.

"As a friend? No, I hate that virus," Yami still looked for the source. "Do you like him?"

"Yes," it answered. "You are the cause of his pain...of my pain, aren't you? I can tell, yes I know."

"Who are you? What are you talking about?!" Yami demanded.

"All of my pain, all of his pain...Why do you constantly hurt us?"

"Because you're evil, he's evil. He killed so many, ruined our lives. He tried to kill me two years ago."

"Oh? You remembered that?"

Yami spun around to face Black, who had snuck up on him.

"How could I forget?" Yami snarled. "You killed my parents!"

Black stiffened before sighing. "You are the stupidest program I have ever had the misfortune of meeting, you know that?"

Yami, who was offended, snapped back, "Right back at ya."

"Honestly," Black jumped over him to his Heart's Star and started tearing away the brambles. "These keep growing back."

"You walked into this, you know," chided the same voice that had spoken to Yami.

Then the program realized he had been speaking with Black's Star. "Wha?"

"Oh, hush," Black snapped to it. "I know that without you yaking at me."

Yami spoke to the virus. "Why are we still here? What do you want from us?"

Black's Star beat the virus to the answer. "They want you to _understand_ because you don't."

"Understand? Understand what?"

Again the Star spoke before Black. "Understand why he became a virus, he's doing this for you."

This was news, and news that Yami really didn't want to hear. "For me? He kills for me?! Why?! I don't want him to do anything for me!"

"Not even kill you parent's true killer?" Black asked quietly.

Yami faced him and spoke very quietly. "You killed them, don't go killing just because you think it's the _right thing to do _because I HATE you and wish you would just _die!_"

Black looked stunned before he walked up to Yami and handed him a knife. "What are you-?"

"Kill me."

Crimson eyes widened in shock. "What...did you say...?"

"I said kill me. I'm not armed, you are. You want me to die. Do it," Black was dead serious. "This is the best moment of your life, killing your parents' killer. Ridding the Grid of it's most feared assassin...Do it."

This was the moment he had waited for, to end Black...but at that exact moment, he couldn't. "I...I..."

"You what?" Black asked quietly.

He was so close that Yami could see the rise and fall of his chest while he breathed, he could smell him. And then he couldn't kill him. "I can't."

Black's mask shattered, showing one wide eye. The virus staggered back and sank to his knees, and his Star let out a screech.

Joey had shot Black in his chest with one of the silver alloyed bullets.

"You can't?" he echoed hoarsely.

Yami watched numbly as Black's eyes closed and his body fell to the side limply. Then two things happened at the same time.

His Heart's Star shot out the brambles that trapped it and grabbed Joey, Seto, and Yami and pulled them into the air. And then Mii made her reappearance.

She raced into the room, took one look and let out a cry that sounded somewhere in-between a sob and a scream.

"Black! BLACK! NO!" Mii sprinted to the virus and tried to help him. "Get him to the hospital! Go and fetch for the foxes, NOW! Get the medicine and the blood bags ready, get the air mask too!"

The nest responded instantly to Mii's commands and determinedly carried out her commands. The next second Black was being carried away, all sorts of tubes already attached. Soon they were alone.

Yami was completely stunned. Black had been so close, he actually wanted to die. So why didn't Yami kill him? And now why is he so worried about Black?

"How could you?"

Yami turned his head to face Black's Star. It was very angry. "He slaves away, night and day for you! Protecting you, watching over you, doing everything to make sure you aren't hurt! And you repay him with a bullet in his chest!"

The Star was shivering and was loosing some of its usual shine. "Do you want me to show you how sick he made himself, how much _pain_ he went through? He had to wipe your memory to keep his pain at bay!"

And without waiting for an answer, the Star yanked the three forward. Yami expected to be flattened on the Star's surface, but they sank right through it like water.

And then they were watching Black's memories like a movie.

_~Flashback~_

_Black walked into his nest and raced to his bedroom where he fell onto his bed, weeping. Mii ran in._

"_Black? Are you okay?"_

"_Leave me alone, Mii. Please...I beg you."_

Yami had never heard Black beg, and it was startling. What could reduce Black to this? What could make that small, fearless virus cry like a child?

"_What did they do this time?" Mii asked, poison in her voice._

"_They..." Black hid his face and shivered._

_Mii crawled next to him. "What did they do?"_

_Black let out a cry of pain and latched onto Mii, sobbing into his shoulder. "I c-can't take it! I-I h-h-hate this! T-they despise m-me! T-they want me to d-d-d-die! I want t-to die!"_

Yami froze. Black wanted to die? Why? What could do this to him?!

"_Why can't they accept me?! They liked me when they thought I was a-a p-program, s-so why d-do they h-hate me n-now?!" Black cried even harder._

_Mii blinked sadly. "I don't know. I really don't know...I'm sorry."_

"_I-I can't d-deal with t-this...P-please Mii, m-make me f-forget them..."_

_She shook her head. "I can't, nor would I if I could. You need to know, this is the true nature of programs. But we can make them forget you."_

"_F-forget me...?" Black raised his head, which was covered by his mask. "D-did the last s-sixteen years m-mean nothing to them?"_

"_Apparently," Mii said heavily. "When programs get scared they say and do things that they shouldn't."_

"_B-but..." Black took a shuddering breath. "W-will they forget? Even Yami and Joey? Bakura and Seto would suspect something, and Ryou..."_

"_I'm going to improve their memories, everything they've ever done with you or anything that has anything to do with you will be forgotten," Mii looked up at him. "And they'll never remember anything, unless you die."_

_~End Flashback~_

"Now do you see?"

Yami didn't move, how could he? He had hurt Black so very much, so much the little one had wanted to kill himself!

Joey looked shaken as well. "H-he was crying so much..."

Seto was pale, but he didn't believe. "H-how do we know you're not lying?"

"Very well. I'll show you more."

_~Flashback~_

_His skin was pale and fevered. Mii was watching him with concern written all over her face. "What happened?"_

"_Y-Yami..." Black gasped. "T-they're causing me t-to...the Runes...it hurts, Mii..."_

"_Only Yami?" Mii asked sharply._

"_N-no...all of them...My body can't handle all of this...they don't r-remember me...But I do them...I want to tell them who I am..."_

"_You can't."_

"_I-I know. Mii, I want t-to get stronger. I want t-to never feel any r-remorse or s-sadness...It j-just hurts me in the end."_

"_I can't help you lose your emotions like normal viruses and parasites, but I can help you control them so you don't suffer like this anymore."_

"_Thank you, Mii..." Black fell asleep._

_~End Flashback~_

"And one more," Star purred.

_~Flashback~_

_It was very early in the morning, around three, and Black was standing in front of a large computer screen. His mask lay on the ground in pieces where he had smashed it in anger._

_He was so very tired. So, so tired. He hadn't been sleeping very well, and when he did he would have nightmares. So diving into work helped him keep his mind off of those things._

"_Black?"_

_He didn't turn. "Yes, Mii?"_

"_I..." her paws shuffled in embarrassment. "I can't sleep."_

_Black's shoulders straightened. "Me too."_

"_Peace, is she really...?" Mii didn't finish, she didn't need to._

"_I've been looking, but she really is...really is..." Black let out a small sound. "She's dead..."_

"_N-no..." Mii started crying. _

"_I know," Black's voice was filled with anger. "I can't stand it. I'm going to _slaughter _Dartz. And then I will be content."_

"_But then you'll be..."_

"_I don't care. He killed my grandfather, and was the start of the war that killed my mother."_

_~End Flashback~_

Black's Star threw them away from itself. "If I were you, I'd start looking deeper in this nest, it's much more than what it seems."

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Yami had seen a door attached to the one that had Black's Star in it and the trio had gone through it.

Joey was shocked. "I can't believe that we hurt him so much, and don't even remember."

"I think it's a lie," Seto said, although he was still quite pale. "Ironic how we don't remember all of that, isn't it?"

"Yeah, well...Oh wow..."

This room was a shock. Row upon row of virus gems in cases, lined up ever-so-neatly.

"This is sick," Seto whispered before shaking his head. "Really sick."

Joey looked closely at one. "H-hey, they've got name plates!"

Yami blinked and looked more carefully at one of the gems. Its owner was Mildred Ambershy. "Hey, wasn't Mildred Ambershy a Guard who went missing a month or two ago?"

"Yes," Seto said cautiously. "Why?"

"I found her," Yami said, a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Man...Whoa, look at this gem, must be really important," Joey pointed to a gazebo that was in the center of the room.

The three approached it and looked at the gem that was placed very carefully on a purple velvet pillow trimmed with gold thread. It was protected by a glass case.

The gem itself was beautiful; a light purple with streaks of gray that came and went in it. The gem shined with a type of warmth that made you want to stay near the owner because of how kind and warm they were.

The trio were silent, gazing at the gem in amazement.

"This virus was kind...Black killed him," Seto spoke. "Who was it?"

Yami read the name plate. "Solomon Mutou."

"Black didn't kill that virus, he loved him."

They spun around and faced Mii. She looked tired.

"Black loved him?" Joey repeated.

"His last living relative, was murdered two years ago," Mii said slowly. "If you think you've suffered, why don't you take the time to see how much Black himself has suffered."

"Why would he keep Solomon's gem here?" Yami asked. "It's kinda...sick in a way."

"Sick?" Mii repeated. "No, it's a burial. Black takes very good care of it."

"How is Black?" Seto asked. "Did he die?"

"_If Black was dead, I wouldn't be here to talk. I would be here to kill you,"_ Mii spat.

"He's alive," Seto said grimly. "Joy."

"Actually," Mii said softly. "He's sitting right on the edge of life and death...There's nothing more we can do."

"Good," Joey said.

Mii turned away and started to leave, without retaliating.

Something was wrong, Yami knew it. "He's dying, isn't he?"

"The only thing keeping him alive is the Runes, and their possessing him," her head hung in defeat and tears dripped onto the floor. "Now I get it, why he wanted to forget feelings...They really do hurt, so, so much..."

"Let me see him, please," Yami said.

"Why?" Mii hissed, spinning around.

"Because..." he couldn't find an answer. "I just need to, if what we were shown was true, then for our old friendship I was to say I'm sorry."

Mii looked stunned. "Fine."

Yami followed her out of the room and down a passage that suddenly appeared. Mii weaved through, not speaking to Yami at all until they arrived at the end of the tunnel. "In there."

Yami walked to the door and hesitantly pushed it open. He wished he hadn't.

**This was a very depressing chapter...but you need to see how unhappy Yugi is, and how hard he's been working to not completely loose it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so happy that you all love this story. I've been trying to make the chapters longer just for you guys...but...I don't think any of you will be very happy with me because of this chapter. If I don't get any Flames, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Doragon-chan,**

**Yugi isn't the weapon, sorry I'm only answering this now.**

**PhantomBrat,**

**You're gonna be mad at the end of this. Even after all Dartz's done, he still...you'll have to read to find out.**

**IMPORTANT: I need everyone who is reading this to follow these instructions while reading this chapter, please.**

**1. Make a second tab**

**2. On that tab, go to YouTube**

**3. Type in "A very sad song for broken hearts" exactly like that, only capitalize "A"**

**4. Do not click on the song with lyrics, because this is only piano**

**5. The image is still, a girl holding a bloody heart while a guy walks away with a hole in his back. The girl has a ring on her finger.**

**6. Keep this tab open while you read this chapter, but don't play the song until I tell you to, I'll have a bold message when you should play it.**

**7. Enjoy**

_Chapter 17_

Black was lying limply on a too-large cot. He was wearing a hospital gown, except this one was much more comfortable than a normal one. All sorts of tubes were attached to him, and bandages were wrapped around his chest where Joey had shot him.

A breathing mask was over his mouth and nose, his normal mask lying on the side table. More bandages were wrapped around his face and he had a hood on still. Runes pulsed to his heart beat over his skin.

"Hey," Yami whispered. "We saw, thanks for everything you did."

He didn't know what else to say, he never really ever considered how Black felt, even though Peace had told them, and Mii had told them, about Black's emotions. It was so confusing, why didn't he kill Black, and now why was he sitting next to his bed?

"What do you want?" Black croaked.

"You're alive!" Yami jumped up. "I'll get Mii!"

He tried to leave, but Black caught his arm. "Why are you here?"

His voice sounded stronger, but that worried Yami. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Okay?" Black tilted his head slightly. "I feel like any virus should when one of their closest friends shot them in the heart; betrayed."

"Black, why are you acting like this?!"

"Like what?"

Mii burst into the room and leapt onto Black. "Wake up!" she screamed.

Black jumped and let go of Yami, who stumbled out of the room and fled.

He heard screaming and crashes from the room, it sounded like they were fighting.

When Yami reached the room from before, Seto and Joey instantly had to know what had happened.

When Yami was finished, Seto spoke. "We found something you need to see, _now."_

Yami followed them through the maze-like room of gems before stopping in front of a certain case.

"Look at the name tags," Joey said.

Yami did, and was stunned by what he did see. The plates had Dartz's and his wife's name on them. His wife's gem was already there, Dartz wasn't.

"Dartz is a virus?!" he gasped.

Seto nodded grimly. "It seems like he is, and he played us all for fools. This is why Black wouldn't let us leave, he needed us to learn the whole truth...but I don't think getting shot was part of his plan."

The passage Yami had came from rumbled and Black shot out of it, fully clothed. "We need to go!"

"You need rest, if you were sleep-talking then the Runes are getting stronger!" Mii hissed.

"No! Dartz is activating his weapon, we need to go, now!"

He walked briskly over to the trio. "Let's go."

And with that he started leaving, the others following.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

When they arrived at the train station on the Grid, it was horrible. There was no sign of life anywhere. Yami shivered, and then Black's tentacles appeared, they grabbed the trio and Black himself had wings spring from his back.

Mii followed with wings of her own and they raced to the Guard's tower.

Dartz was there, waiting.

When Black landed and saw Dartz standing there, in front of a massive machine, he growled lowly, like a caged animal.

He dropped his luggage and his tentacles retreated into his back, but his wings merely folded themselves stiffly against his back.

"Hello, _Black,_" Dartz said softly, his voice smooth. "What are you doing here? I thought you had finally lost it."

Black straightened his back and said nastily, "_Sorry,_ I'm afraid I can't lose it just yet."

Yami watched the two, it was very obvious they hated each other, and that they knew each other quite well.

"How's your grandfather? He well?" Dartz asked Black, who hissed slightly.

"Quite fine, actually. What about your wife? Still crying over her picture?" Black purred, watching Dartz's face go from calm to angry.

"No, I'm afraid I got over that a while ago. Thanks."

"Ahh, yes. I'll be sure to tell her that."

Dartz laughed. "You are truly irritating, you know that?"

"Yes, but it's time to get down to business. I'll just take that...machine and wreck it, 'kay?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm going to be using it, but here's someone who'll keep you entertained."

Dartz stepped to the side and revealed...Yugi. Yami gasped. "Yugi, you're alive!"

"Yami, I think Black's gong to kill me."

"What? No he-!" Yami's eyes widened as Black launched himself into the air and tried to slice Yugi's head off with a decent sized sword.

"Tell me, Yami, how much do you know about Black?" Dartz asked while Yugi and Black both tried to kill one another.

Yami ignored him. "Ryou, Bakura?!" he called into his phone.

"Oh, don't bother. I finished them after you left. Now answer my question."

Yami was stunned, so was Black, who had just been stabbed twice before moving out of the way.

"What?!"

"Answer me, or I'll kill you," Dartz started walking to Yami, who stumbled and fell.

Seto and Joey tried to go over to him, but were separated by Yugi, who pointed a gun at them. "Yugi, what are you doing?!"

Yami's eyes widened as Dartz held a gun of his own. Suddenly, Black jumped in front of Yami and held his own blade at Dartz.

"Take one step closer and I swear I'll give you the most painful death ever imagined," he snarled.

"Black, Black, Black. We know better than that, don't we?" Dartz shot Black, and a horrible crunching sound echoed around the roof as Black was blown back and into Yugi.

"Now tell me, Yami, how much do you really know about Black? Did you know his true face?"

"No."

"Did you know that viruses live in a different universe as programs, and they sneak their way into the Grid to kill us before hiding back into their little nests?"

Yami, feeling stupid, answered again. "No."

"Did you know that Black is an orphan?"

Yami blinked. He hadn't thought of a virus having a family, but they did reproduce the same way most creatures do, so it would make sense he would have parents...but he never thought of asking the boy if he did have any parents, or at least where they were. "N-no..."

"Did you know that he killed his own father?"

Yami froze. "He killed his own father?"

"My, my. Yami, you hardly know anything about Black, yet he seems to know you so well. And you treat him so poorly..." Dartz chuckled.

"And what about you?! You know him so well, you and Anzu, what connection do you have to him?!"

"Ah, he had a connection to Solomon Mutou, so when Anzu and I captured him we decided to do some experiments on him...and he was the first virus to ever get Runes. Funny really, such an odd half-blood."

Black let out a groan and started standing up.

Black's mask lay in pieces on the ground and said virus stood up to reveal his true face as...Yugi?!

Yami looked in shock between the Yugi on the ground and Black/Yugi. Black/Yugi held up his weapon and emotionlessly decapitated Yugi, but instead of a spurt of blood, it was a robot, and fell with a dull 'clang'.

"Black...what...how...?" Joey started.

Yugi faced them, his face cold. "What?"

"Yugi? Black? Wait, Black you're Yugi?!"

"Of course, I never made the connection, but it's so obvious!" Dartz smirked. "How stupid I was, the Black Reaper is Yugi Mutou, grandson of Solomon Mutou!"

"Figured it out?" Yugi asked smoothly. "About time."

"Yugi? We, we hurt you?!" Seto said. "But...but-!"

"I put all of my memories into that robot before you figured out what I really was...my feelings, my emotions...all of it," Yugi looked straight at Yami, and then the taller realized; Yugi had loved him, really loved him, and he had just thrown it all away.

Mii cleared her throat. She was sitting on top of Dartz's machine, unnoticed. "Want to wreck this heap of junk?"

"Please," Yugi responded.

He was completely ignoring them, his friends, even after all of this. Then Yami realized, Yugi knows what will happen next; they will hate him, they would repeat their old mistakes and hurt him.

"Alright, Yugi. I must admit, you play this game very well...but I am better!" Dartz let out a twisted cackle and shot an unsuspecting Yugi again...but this time his aim was better, and he hit something important. He hit Yugi's gem.

Yugi's eyes widened as his gem exploded upon impact, completely shattering. His eyes fogged over, and he sank down, gasping. "N-no..."

Mii screamed in pain, her own gem breaking too, fully creating a real parasite. "Yugi! YUGI!"

Dartz's machine activated, a blood-red beam shot into the sky, tearing space and time in half.

"This is my true power!" Dartz laughed. "To control space and time! But it only works if I kill someone with true hatred and pain in their heart! I waited eighteen years for this day! To rule the Grid and Raven!" (Raven is what viruses call their dimension, their home planet.)

"N-not happening..." Yugi gasped.

He pulled himself up, even though he was half dead already. "I've also been waiting for this day, planning...It will only activate when my gem is shattered and I die...My power is known as Feeder, to devour viruses and parasites and gain their powers and appearances...but also the creatures close to their heart and the last thing they killed."

"And what is your...point..." Dartz stopped.

Yugi had transformed into his dead wife. She was beautiful, with long, well groomed blond hair, shimmering blue eyes, wearing a light yellow dress, she looked the same as on the day she died.

"My point," her voice was beautiful as well. "Is that since I killed your wife, who was close to your heart as you were hers, I have your power at my control as well!"

Dartz looked stunned. "You planned it, you predicted my every move," his face twisted into an ugly smirk. "But that doesn't matter, you can't win!"

Blood colored clouds formed around the Grid, lightning flashed violently, and the wind was very strong.

"Yet again, you are wrong," Yugi smirked. "My grandfather, Solomon, the man you killed, told me of your plan before you killed him. So I made a plan, and created a second planet, that of which I gathered hundreds upon thousands of small viruses, ones that you would think to beneath you to deal with, and I started combining them to make S-classes, then I created a new level of virus. One known as an O-class, the most powerful virus class ever."

Dartz was stunned. "You created a second planet and did all of that in two years?!"

Yugi coughed violently and some blood came up, he fell down and continued to cough, but the smile was still on his face. "After grandpa was killed, I knew it was time. Mii and myself went to your home and killed you wife, where I gained her powers. Since you had given me Runes shortly after, all of my powers were boosted at the minor cost of my sanity."

Mii looked up. "Since I was there, he couldn't go completely insane...and then he gave me a power boost; he made me the first O-class virus ever. I had to stay in my B-class form to keep away any suspicions, but it was all worth it."

Yugi laughed, but his voice was much weaker. "I used your power to give me more time...I didn't do all of that in a few years...no...a few hundred years, that's how long it took...your power allows me to play with time and space without changing my appearance...During those few months I was gone, that's what I was doing..."

Yami understood, in that second, what Dartz's true plan was. He was going to drag Raven into their dimension, and then rule them forever. And Black suffered and wasted his life for hundreds of years to stop him, and all he ever got in return was hate.

"Yugi," he started. "I'm with you. I want to help."

Yugi's eyes widened in shock, even though he still looked like Dartz's wife. "You...you'll help me?"

Yami loaded his gun and pointed it at Dartz. "Got that right."

And Seto stood up, with Joey, each holding a gun level with Dartz. "So will we."

Yugi smiled. "T-thank you..."

They all faced Dartz, who was starting to back away. Mii let out a snarl. "We're gonna give you what you deserve."

Dartz's eyes flicked nervously around, his smiled turned to a sneer. "Ahh, well then..."

Yugi started to take a step, but looked to the sky and froze, his eyes wide. "Raven...what...Why is it being dragged here?!"

Dartz chose the moment they were all looking up and ran to his machine, knocked Mii off it and slammed a shiny red button.

Instantly, Raven started slipping into their dimension, when Yugi's planet shot out thick tendrils and started pulling Raven back.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Dartz grumbled.

Yugi smiled before gasping, his gem was shattered, and even though he was a very, very powerful virus, he couldn't live for more than a few minutes after his gem was completely destroyed. Yugi coughed violently again.

Yami rushed to his side. "Yugi, are you okay?! Are you...you're going to be find. After all of this, you've got some trick to help you, right?"

Yugi hacked up more blood. "One can only cheat death so many times, I have before...but this time...I've been caught."

"Caught?! What do you mean?!"

Mii looked at Yugi with panic. "Yugi, what haven't you been telling me?!"

"I've been killing myself...I am dying...and I have caused it..."

**Start the music**

"What...did you say...?" Mii asked hesitantly.

"...I've been...killing myself...so that way I won't...loose myself to the Runes..."

"But...you couldn't...you wouldn't..." Yami said. "I know I don't remember you, but the Black...the Yugi I know would never do this!"

"...No, Yami, I am not the Yugi you think I am...don't kid yourself...please..." Yugi looked at him sadly. "Seto, keep an eye on Joey, he's a handful."

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yugi, what are you...?"

"Yami," Yugi whispered. "I am really, truly sorry...for everything. Mii, please promise me you'll keep yourself out of trouble...and keep an eye on him?"

"Yugi, what are you going to do?" she asked. "Why are you-?!"

"Promise me!" he shouted, before saying in a much softer tone. "Please...I'm begging you..."

"I promise," she said.

And what happened next caused Yami's whole body to go completely numb.

Yugi ran towards Dartz, who in turn was about to shoot, but the virus ran right past him...and straight into his machine...taking both over the edge of the building.

Time seemed to slow down for Yami as he watched Yugi shove the machine over the edge, and fall over too. He saw Yugi look at him, and flash him a smile, a real smile...one that promised after all of this everything would be alright, that he would be okay.

But one can only escape from reality for so long. And the reality here was that Yugi was going to die...and there was nothing he could do about it.

His red cloak swished, like a crimson blanket. His eyes were the most pure Yami had ever seen them, a beautiful amethyst gem glittering in the dirt, undamaged...but dying.

Right before Yugi's face completely vanished from view, Yami saw the boy close his eyes in...relief? No, it was sadness.

Yami fell to his knees. Yugi was going to die...no, he was dead. Yami suddenly saw images, the ones that Mii and Yugi had fixed. Yugi laughing, smiling at Joey, who was trying to get some ice cream off his nose. Seto typing on his computer before getting in a fight with Joey...himself crying knowing his friends hated him for being a virus.

Yugi's final though before he died was, 'I never got to tell him...That I loved him..."

**This story isn't over by a long shot. No Flames. Do you thing Yugi is dead? If you don't tell me what you think will happen next. If you do, tell me why and what you think will happen next.**

**~Kyoki**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, my dear friends...I have a new chapter! Anyway, if this one confuses anyone in anyway, please just tell me and I'll be more than happy to clear it up for you!**

**Sorry this one is so late, I have swim meets on Saturday, so when I update it'll be around 1:00 to 3:00. Thanks and enjoy!**

**YamiNoIcexIcuo,**

**Thanks for telling me about the rating for Yugi's Suicide Note, I wasn't sure. I'm glad that you liked it, I'm going to keep writing more suicides because I've got a nice dark side where I torture people. ;) Anyway, should I make a sequel?**

_Chapter 18_

Dartz was shocked. His machine was destroyed, Yugi was dead, he had lost.

Mii was stunned as she looked at the spot where the boy had fallen. "Yugi? Why...why did you leave...? You promised us...that you would never leave us...so why...? WHY?!"

Dartz started backing away. "No, no, NO! This shouldn't have happened! NO! THIS WAS NOT HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!"

Suddenly, a shot of lightning struck the building, causing it to crumble beneath their feet. And Yami thought, 'At least I can be with Yugi now...'

As Dartz started to fall, Yugi's nest shot some orb-shaped thing to catch Yami and the others. Yami watched, stunned as Dartz fell to his death.

He sat there, next to the others, as if waiting Yugi will appear and tell them it's okay. But if he had his memory, it meant Yugi was dead.

"Mii?"

"...Yes?"

"Yugi...is he...?"

Mii looked at him and spoke hoarsely. "Yeah...yeah, he's dead..."

"But, Yugi...he couldn't..." Joey started. "Yugi, he...he's too powerful, he couldn't die!"

Mii shook her head. "My gem, it's broken, that means that Yugi is no longer alive...And you all remember him, don't you?"

After some hesitation, the ragged group nodded.

Mii lowered her head. "Oh, Yugi. He can't...He can't go to Heaven because he's a virus."

"What?!" Yami asked. "Then what will happen to him?!"

"He's going to Hell," Mii whispered. "Just like all viruses, just like his grandfather."

"But, he doesn't deserve that. He's spent his whole life unhappy, and now he's going to suffer for helping us?!" Seto exclaimed. "How's that fair?!"

"It isn't."

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Dartz pulled himself out of the wreckage in time to see Mii and the others go back to Yugi's nest. He laughed, just because his machine and Raven were going back to their dimension didn't mean he had lost.

That last bolt of lightning had been the Gods coming to the Grid, the foretold Gods of all viruses.

_~Legend~_

_The Gods are the supreme rulers of all viruses, their powers unmatched by any virus. Their names are Shi Ga Motarasu; the bringer of death, O; the king, Hanta; the hunter, Ai; true love, Tenshi; the ruler of Heaven, and Taoreta; the fallen soul collector._

_Shi Ga Montarasu, is bringer of death, is as his title says. He can kill even the immortals, his powers of death are unmatched by any of the other Gods, and it was said that he will be the one to bring the end of the world. He was feared by the other Gods, so he was locked away deep within Hell for all eternity._

_It is said that one day Shi will rise up again and claim his rightful place beside the other Gods._

_O, the king of all the Gods, is a corrupt king. At one point he was the greatest there ever was, but one day Tenshi gave him a potion to view everything not considered truly pure to be exiled. He is the one God who makes the sun rise and the moon set._

_Hanta, a hunter, one day went out on a mission to bring back herbs for his village, who was suffering from an unknown disease. When Hanta returned, he was shocked to find everyone had been slaughtered, by order of a horrible man. Hanta swore revenge and after many years finally caught up to the man who had done that._

_Hanta engaged in a fight with the man, but he lost. Before Hanta died, he curse the man to be reborn and kill a true pure creature, and then pay the ultimate price. Hanta was taken pity upon by O, who decided to make the virus a the god of hunting because of his will to never give up._

_Ai is love, and love hurts. Ai had fallen in love with Shi, but the death bringer didn't return the favor to the younger god because death cannot love. Ai, feeling upset when she confronted him and he turned her down, went to Hanta, who agreed to help her get her revenge._

_Their plan was simple, they would trick Shi into collecting the wrong souls, which would cause the death god to become confused. He would then try to correct his mistake, and that would be when Ai and Hanta would bring in the other gods._

_Shi hated being wrong, and this would embarrass the god massively. Their plan succeeded, but not as how they planned. Tenshi became furious that Shi had made such a simple mistake, and as such the rulers of Heaven and the death bringer became enemies._

_Tenshi, the ruler of Heaven. A trouble maker too. Tenshi hated Shi and all of the condemned, and viewed them all 'unpure.' Tenshi did many awful things for one viewed as pure and innocent. Tenshi wanted to rule over many subjects, but there were very few innocent viruses. _

_And so, Tenshi began to...'fix' Shi's list of the dead. Tenshi would find viruses and edit their lives so that they could get into Heaven...but Shi eventually figured it out, and the death god was very, very angry._

_But Tenshi was very strong, and he had connections to the other gods, so Shi waited and planned. Taoreta found out about the death god's problem, and the fallen decided to help. Tenshi made them both pay for stopping her._

_Taoreta was a fallen virus. Taoreta suffered, so very much. Taoreta is one of the many viruses who Tenshi had taken from Shi, but when Taoreta found out, he grew enraged and swore to serve Shi for all eternity._

_It is Taoreta who goes out and collects the souls of viruses who have cheated death._

_~End of Legend~_

This was Dartz's true plan, to bring the Gods to the Grid to condemn all who lived there to die.

And he had succeeded.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

The group of four sat around the table. First Peace, then Ryou and Bakura. And now their only hope, Yugi, was dead.

Sitting in his nest, on his planet, was like a cruel joke. Why did this have to happen?

"At least Dartz is dead," Yami said to no-one in particular.

Mii looked up at him. "Runes."

Seto looked like he wanted to snap at her, but stopped in...pity? "Yeah, Runes."

"Mii, what do you mean?" Yami asked softly.

"Yugi's-" she winced when she said his name. "-Runes. He said that he was cutting his life, does that mean that the Runes were supposed to come into effect sooner?"

"How long have you two been here while...playing with time?" Seto asked.

"A century or three...I'm surprised that he lasted so long."

Joey's eyes light up sightly. He had become depressed after learning how awful he had been to the boy. "What about Yugi's Heart's Star? That gem in that gem room, I recognized it once I saw it...do you think it could help us bring Yugi back? Or at least give us more information on Runes."

Yami spoke. "No, his Star would've-!"

"No, that'll work!" Mii jumped up. "That's genius, Joey! We'll get more information and..."

"And?" Seto prompted.

"There's no reason to...Yugi's dead," Mii sat back down, her ears were drawn back in sadness.

"Mii, wake up," Yami ordered. "One Yugi's Star told me to open my eyes and see, and I didn't understand, but now I think I do. We need to look at the possibilities, since Runes drains a viruses life and drives them insane, what if we made an anti-Runes?"

Mii's eyes widened. "A Runes that reverses the effects of the original Runes...it who make them sane and keep their life span at the same length, as well as making then immune to Runes!"

Seto's blue eyes glittered. "That's all good, but shouldn't we not make something like that? I mean, if other viruses learn of this, wouldn't they try and steal it?"

"True..." Mii nodded. "Let's just talk to Star and figure out how this is going to work."

When they arrived at Yugi's gem room, his Star was there, but there was something wrong with it. It had Runes.

"You've _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" Mii shouted. "You got Runes?! What are we gonna do?!"

The Star seemed to realize that they were in the room (hard to not notice when someone is screaming at you) and spoke.

"Mii, are you okay?"

"You've got Runes!" Mii hissed. "I'm not okay!"

"I'm sorry..." it said softly. "When Yugi's energy spiked I got it."

Mii grit her teeth. "Great."

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed. "Mii, this is very important."

They all looked up. "Yes?"

"The Gods. They're on the Grid, Dartz's machine let them all go, even Shi. They're going to rip the Grid apart! You need to stop them!"

"But Dartz's machine failed!" Mii exclaimed. "Raven when back to our dimension, so how...?"

"That last bolt of lightning," Star said urgently. "It released the Gods."

"At least Dartz is dead so that he can't make anything worse," Yami grumbled.

Star seemed to cry out. "No! Dartz is still alive!"

And then Yami snapped. "What?! After all of this?! This isn't fair!"

"And Yugi's dead!" Joey wailed.

"How can he live?!" Seto shouted.

"Dartz shouldn't be alive!" Mii snarled.

Star seemed shocked. "Yugi is...dead?"

"Yes, Star," Yami cried, his anger forgotten in his sadness. "Yugi died."

"Impossible," Star declared. "Yugi has never let us down before, he hasn't now."

"Star, we saw him die!" Mii whimpered. "We saw him fall, saw him give into the Runes! It's over! He's...he's..."

"Dead," Seto finished.

"No," Star said.

"Get it through your head! Yugi. Is. Dead!" Yami shouted. "No matter how much you don't believe it, it's true!"

"Did he die in your arms?!" Star shouted back. "Huh?! Did Yugi die right in front of you?! Did you watch his heartbeat fade to nothing?! Like Yugi's father?!"

"Why are you bringing him into this?!" Joey shouted.

"On Yugi's first Runes take-over, he killed his father! The data cube around his neck said he died in war, but only his mother did! Did the same thing happen now?! Did you watch him die in your arms?!"

"Star, stop it!" Mii shouted.

"No!" the Heart snapped. "If you didn't see him die, then it didn't-!"

"Why are you so determined to believe that he's alive?!" Seto hissed.

"Why are you so determined to believe that he is dead?!" the Heart asked. "Do you want him to die? Do you want him dead?!"

Mii staggered. "B-but..."

"But what?"

"Why do you think he's alive? What proof do you have?"

"What proof do you have?" Seto countered. "Our proof is he fell eighty stories and then was crushed by the rubble from the building collapsing. Also, he had been shortening his life and his gem had been shattered. If he was still alive after that, he's going to die because he has no gem!"

"B-but..."

"Star, your connection with Yugi will tell you if he died or not. If it says he died, then he did," Mii said gently.

"My connection told me that he did die...and he was dead for about twenty minutes...But then," Star shook. "A powerful virus, Shi, the bringer of death...his aura was felt around Yugi's body...and...and..."

"What did he do?!" Mii asked desperately

"What did he say?!" Yami begged.

"Yugi's soul was being collected...then something happened...and he came back to life...as a messenger."

Mii froze. "A messenger?! No. No, no, no, no! He can't, he wouldn't, he couldn't! He would never!"

Seto, Joey, and Yami exchanged glances. "What's a messenger?"

"Please tell me that's not true!" Mii cried, her eyes were panicked. "He would never!"

"It is," Star said gravely.

Yami, unable to stand being left in the dark, finally asked, "Why wouldn't he do? What's a messenger?"

"Yugi would never sell his...his..." Mii seemed unable to speak, hiccuping slightly from crying.

Seto asked, with unusual kindness, "What wouldn't he sell?"

Mii shook her head. Whatever she was talking about seemed to shock her so much that she couldn't even say.

Joey wasn't ready to give up yet. "Mii, we need to know!"

When she still wouldn't speak, he turned to Star, expecting an answer from the Heart.

It wouldn't speak, until, "He did."

Mii let out a scream and continued to cry. "I can't believe he would! The one thing he needed, and he gave it away! He sold it!"

Yami and Seto exchanged hopeless looks and moved to the second question. "A messenger, what's that?"

Mii wouldn't answer for a few minutes, while she calmed down enough to actually form words. When she did, she spoke so quietly that they had to strain to listen.

"A messenger...to become one is a fate worse than death."

She hadn't answered the question, but Yami had a more pressing one to ask. "Worse than Yugi's death? Is becoming this worst than death?"

Mii shook slightly before nodding slightly.

"Man...whatever this is...it's bad..."

"And now, Mii, what is a messenger?" Seto re-asked.

"A messenger," Mii shivered. "Is a...a...No. You don't need to know about that, a messenger is something that even O is scared of. They belong to Shi, or know to you, the Devil himself."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop ten degrees. "The Devil?"

Star seemed to nod slightly. "The Devil, Satan or Lucifer, whichever you prefer, is the Devil. To make a deal with the Devil...!"

"A deal?" Yami asked. "What sort of deal?"

Mii jumped up. "We've said enough. Star, I think that it was just your imagination. Runes can make you hallucinate, you probably wanted to believe that Yugi was alive...so it tricked you into thinking that he came back to life."

Her tale was convincing, but not enough.

"Mii," Yami said, his voice like ice. "If you won't tell us what a messenger, fine. But we need to know about this deal."

Mii's red eyes regained some of the normal coldness. "_No._ I said it once, now I'm going to say it again. A messenger is a monster. They are only fabled, so the information I have is probably wrong anyway. But no, I'm not going to tell you, and that's final!"

Or so it was until a God smashed into Yugi's nest and into his lake.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Star served to tea around the table. The God sat at one end of the table, the three programs on the other side.

"Thank you," she said, her voice was like angel singing softly; beautiful. "My name is-!"

"Tenshi."

The God looked at Mii in surprise. "Why, yes. That's my name. How'd you know?"

Mii looked at the God coldly. "You...are an angel?"

"Of sorts..." she trailed off.

Mii hadn't answered her question.

"Umm," she smiled kindly. "What's your name, little cat?"

"Little cat?" Mii hissed. "My name?! Just who do you think you are?!"

Tenshi seemed shocked at being referred to in that way, she tried to smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. "I'm a God, of Heaven."

"Congratulations, would you like a medal for that?" Mii growled irritably.

"Sorry, she's been in a really bad mood ever since Yugi died," Yami said to the offended God.

Tenshi looked at him. "Yugi? The Black Reaper? He's not dead."

"What?!" Yami's eyes widened. "How do you know that?!"

"He was supposed to come to Heaven, but my angels said that he came back to life," she tilted her head. "I came here to see if he was alive or dead."

"Liar," Mii hissed.

Seto turned to snap at her, but then his face clouded over in confusion. "What's your name?" he asked Mii.

Yami and Joey were about to answer, but found they couldn't remember Mii's name.

"Having a little trouble?" Mii's eyes glittered evilly.

"What did you do to us?" Joey growled.

"Now, now, dog, show some respect."

Joey looked highly offended. "Dog?! Why you-!"

"Joey," Seto warned.

He was playing right into Mii's paws. She spoke. "I took you memories-"

"Again?!" Yami complained.

"-of your names and my name," she finished.

"What? Why would you do that?" Seto wondered out loud before answering his own question. "Names have power when in the presence of a God, right?"

"Finally, you're showing that you're smart," Mii rolled her eyes. "Yes, notice how she wanted my name, and was quite persistent.

Tenshi sniffed slightly. "Anyway, may I stay here?"

"No," Mii snarled. "Gods, walking around, expecting the same treatment here as in the over or underworld. Honestly."

Tenshi's eyes narrowed. "You know, you aren't going to Heaven."

"Is that a threat?" Mii purred.

"Of course not!" Tenshi gaped.

"Of course not..." Mii stretched, bending her back in impossible directions. "Now get out."

Tenshi blinked. "What?"

"Get out, do I need to spell it out for you? Get out."

"I can't! It's O, he's gone nuts! If I go out there, he'll kill me!"

"And you didn't consider that before you poisoned O?!"

"You believed that?!"

The two continued to bicker until Star said something that shocked even the God. "Could you two shut up? Yes, ever you, Princess."

Tenshi looked at the Heart, who was peeking out of the ceiling. "W-what did you just call me?"

"Princess, you heard me," Star's front suddenly split, and a mouth appeared, lined with razor-sharp teeth. "Shut up."

Mii gaped up at the Heart before reacting to what Seto said. "I might not know much about your Gods and such...but I know for a fact that that isn't a Heart's Star."

"You're right," Yami nodded. "I've done some research on them, they can't do that. But if Star seems to know Tenshi, then wouldn't that mean that it's a God?!"

"That's no God," Tenshi whispered hoarsely. "It's a messenger, a very powerful messenger."

Mii's mouth dropped open, and for the first time since Yugi's death, real fear sparked in her eyes. "Not here! Yugi made sure that messengers couldn't get in!"

Star laughed evilly. "Yugi? Yugi is dead. That half-breed couldn't ever keep out a messenger, and now that he's dead, why do you think it would work? Hmm?"

"What?! How dare you-!" Joey started.

"Don't," Seto hissed.

"What? Why?"

"You're doing exactly what he wants you to do, stop."

Star frowned. "This game is quite boring. Honestly, has all the fight been drained out of you just because you lost Yugi? He wouldn't be very happy about that."

Mii let out a scream and leapt straight up to scratch the messenger, but a red blur shot away from the Heart and landed next to Tenshi. His, Yami could tell it was a male because he had no female features on his chest, hand shot out from under his crimson cloak and grabbed the necklace around Tenshi's neck.

He then fled the room and out of the nest through the hole Tenshi had made when she crashed through. He had wings.

Mii and Tenshi tried to follow, but were blown away by an unknown power the messenger possessed.

And then Mii agreed to tell them all about the Gods, legends, and messengers.

**Oh dear, who was that messenger?! Where is Yugi?! Is he alive or dead?! All of these questions and more will be answered in later chapters!**

**Oh, and I have a few really IMPORTANT questions to ask. The sooner I get answers the sooner you get chapters, 'kay?**

**1. What is smut?**

**2. What is yaoi?**

**3. What are lemons?(Like, in the stories, not the fruit)**

**4. What is the difference between yaoi and lemons?(Again, not the fruit)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, how's it going? Good? Great. Here's the next chapter of The Virus, thank you all for the reviews! Sorry I didn't update sooner, it was my little sister's birthday today.**

**Thanks to YamiNoIcexIcuo, Yugi's sister death, and Doragon-chan for answering my questions in the previous chapters. (I had an idea of what they were, but I really needed someone or someones to confirm it, thanks again!)**

_Chapter 19_

"Where do you want me to start?" Mii asked.

"At the beginning."

Mii nodded. "The Gods created Raven and the Grid as two different planets in the same dimension...only it didn't end how they wanted it to. The viruses, or mistakes on Raven, were resented by the programs on the Grid. So the programs attacked Raven, and just before they won the war, Shi stepped in and fought O. Shi lost, but during that time he had been making a second universe for Raven, and moved the planet away."

"Nice guy," Joey nodded.

"He's a brute," Tenshi growled.

"Anyway," Mii hissed. "O and the other Gods decided to send Shi to Hell for saving us, and no viruses can go to Heaven."

"Hem, hem," Tenshi cleared her throat.

Mii ignored her.

"Hem, hem," she did it louder.

Mii glared at her. "Oh, yes. There is the slight exception with some _perfect_ viruses."

"And now, we need to know who that was, and this time _tell us what messengers are._"

"Fine."

Mii took a deep breath. "Messengers are dead viruses and parasites."

At that sentence alone, they felt sick. Tenshi looked disgusted. "Really, they are?"

Mii grimaced. "They serve one and only one God, Shi."

"Who is Shi?" Joey interrupted. "We've heard lots about him, but who is he?"

"Shi is, as I've already said, the Devil. He has the power to judge those in this world and organize them into the right spot in the afterlife."

"Do either of you know who that was?" Seto asked, referring to the messenger from before.

Tenshi was the one who spoke this time. "It was a new born, meaning a freshly dead."

"Do you think it could be Yugi?" Yami asked.

Star answered. "I don't know. That messenger knew exactly how to use me to convince you that Yugi had come back, I can't sense him...but I think if he is a messenger he's going to hide himself."

"Great," Seto grumbled. "So now we have a solo Yugi who we can't figure out if he's dead or not, one psychopath Dartz, and a deadly, powerful, unknown messenger."

"We could find out who he is," Mii mused. "If we convince Shi to let us see his personal records...Yugi did have some undead connections after all."

"Who does Yugi not know?" Tenshi asked in awe.

"Heaven," Mii glared.

"Two more questions," Yami said.

"Hmm?"

"The first is, what was that power that the messenger used, and what do they normally look like?"

Mii sighed and placed a dome-shaped thing in the center of the table. The sun extinguished and left the room in total darkness until the dome light up. A picture appeared, a recording of what had happened.

Mii froze it and straightened out and organized the messenger at incredible speed. "Done."

All sorts of information was displayed, and Yami took his time in reading through it.

Size: 5 feet, 1 inch

Weight: Unknown

Skin color: Pale, fair

Eye color: Unknown

Hair color(s): Unknown

Blood type: Unknown

Clothing: Red/Crimson cloak, long-sleeved black pants, long-sleeved black shirt, black army boots, black belt

Accessories: Two necklaces around neck; black choker, long, black cord with crimson gem

Weapon(s): Long nine inch kitchen knife

Tattoos: None

Real name: Unknown

ID for case: Unknown

Original mission: Infiltration and stealing necklace around Tenshi's neck

Current location: Unknown

Powers/Special abilities: One out of unknown amount known

Yami was stunned at how through the information, but became painfully aware at how useless most of this information was. The weapon was going to be a problem, because if this messenger knew how to use it...

"Great job, but what is his ability?" he asked.

Mii looked up. "Portals, he can set them up wherever he wants to, and can have you run into a volcano for all he cares. We're going to have to be very careful around him."

"Tenshi?" Joey asked suddenly.

The God looked startled. "Y-yes?"

"Your necklace, why would he steal it?"

"My necklace?" Tenshi shuffled and looked nervous. "I have no idea."

"Quit the crap," Mii snarled. "I've decided to let you stay, for now, but you _will_ tell us why he would be after that necklace."

"Fine, I'll tell you," Tenshi grumbled. "My necklace has a liquid in it known as Immortal Elixir. That elixir can bring the dead back to life and make the living immortal."

In the second it took them to figure out what that meant, Mii had a melt down. "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NOW THAT A MESSENGER HAS THAT?! GODS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SMART, YOU'RE ABOUT AS INTELLIGENT AS A DOOR KNOB!"

"But what will it mean if a messenger uses it? What will Shi do?"

"Oh, that. The deal is still in effect, so even alive they would only need to die. It wouldn't change a thing," Mii sighed.

"That deal," Yami echoed. "What is it?"

Mii looked uncomfortable and looked at Star for support. "Umm?"

"Leave me out of this, you deal with it."

Mii sighed. "The deal, it's a last-ditch thing. When a virus dies and Shi sees him or her as worthy, he offers to make them one of his eternal servants. Most viruses turn him down because they don't want to...to sell their soul. There's a song to it, and one part goes like this;"

_Sign on the line_

_Make a deal with the devil,_

_make a deal with the devil in blood._

_Sign on the line _

_Make a deal with the devil,_

_Make a deal with the devil in blood_

Yami listened to the part of the song in horror. "Yugi made a deal with the devil?"

Mii nodded gravely. "If he's still alive, or dead, and made this deal...then he's a messenger."

Seto sighed. "He has nothing left to lose, does he? Now he doesn't even have him soul left."

Mii shook her head. "But he is now free of his emotions, and since those were the only things in his way...if you though Yugi was powerful before, you have no idea how strong he is now."

"But there still is a chance that he's dead, right?" Joey asked.

Everyone looked at him. "Only Yugi would know how to use me," Star said.

"Only Yugi would know how to trick us and make us bend till it suits him," Mii sighed. "Damn him."

"From our memories, he knows us so well he could dance circles around us before we realize he's even there," Seto sighed.

"And Yugi would have enough connections to keep us hunting for him for years," Yami growled.

"Actually," Tenshi smiled. "I think I know what's going on, and where we should go."

And that started Mii's second melt down.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

They were disguised as viruses and entered the Arena, where just a few weeks ago, Yugi had been hated and fighting for his life. And now here they were, sitting in the stands, waiting.

O stood, he loved watching creatures fight to the death, and messengers killing each other was so much fun, because the loser would be sent to the darkest pits of the underworld to rot of eternity.

And now they were going to watch and see if Tenshi's statement was true...and it was.

Shi was sitting next to O, as well as Ai and Taoreta, and Hanta. Standing on the other side of Shi was the messenger from before, he was wearing a hood so his face was hidden from view. O stood.

"Welcome!" O smiled. "It's so nice to be free from that prison, and now we're going to thank the virus who made this all possible!"

Dartz came out, and he looked horrible. His clothing was torn and he didn't look like he had eaten anything for a while. And Yami felt horribly pleased at the sight.

Dartz started pleading, but to no avail. O wouldn't listen. Mii noticed the unnamed messenger leaning slightly towards Dartz, and she wasn't the only one who noticed. Shi smiled, beamed.

"O, I think my new dog would like to hunt this one."

O grinned. "Very well."

Shi placed a clawed hand on the messenger's shoulder. "Have fun, and make it interesting."

He nodded and jumped into the Arena. "Dartz," he purred. "So nice to see you."

"Y-yugi?!" Dartz gasped. "Y-you're dead!"

"You noticed!" Yugi giggled. "How sweet."

Yami could see what Mii was talking about. Yugi was acting like how he would with Runes, but he no longer had them.

"Yugi," he whispered.

Yugi's eyes snapped over to where they were sitting, and instantly lost interest in Dartz, another thing he would never do.

"Yami?!" he called, pulling back his hood and revealing his face. "Hey, guys! Why're you here?!"

Sometimes Mii wanted to strangle him. Yugi had just given them away, and then he leapt up into the stands and stood in front of them, an odd grin on his face.

"Hey, Mii!" his eyes scanned over the group before landing on Tenshi. "Ohh, I thought you were done with your stupid recon mission. I told you, the ruby isn't there, you greedy bastard."

"Yugi," Shi warned.

The God had appeared suddenly next to the boy. "Don't go around insulting Gods."

Yugi looked up at him. "I am myself, you took my soul...So this is who I am without a soul. Deal with it."

Yami was stunned. If this was Yugi, there was going to be problems. And then O glided over.

"Yugi, give our guests a show," he ordered.

Yugi glared at him out of the corner of his eye, causing the God to shiver slightly. Yugi ignored him and faced them.

"You want me dead, don't you, Mii?" he asked.

Mii hesitated. "Yugi, why did you sell your soul to the devil?"

Shi laughed. "Ahh, he told me that to sell me his soul would make him of so happy. I instantly thought that the Runes were influencing him, but once he died I found he was serious."

Yami felt anger flood his body, and, before anyone could react, he smashed his fist into Yugi's stomach, sending the smaller flying back into the Arena.

Yami jumped into it after Yugi and glared at him. This wasn't Yugi, the Yugi he knew wouldn't cheat death like this, he wouldn't-

"I'm surprised, Yami. I never thought you had it in you," Yugi stood and whipped away some blood away from the corners of his mouth, making a smudge of blood. "I mean, you would always help me, but I never thought you, of all people, would attack me."

Yami grimaced. "Yugi, why are you doing all of this? Why?"

"Don't worry," Yugi whispered in his ear.

Yami jumped. It seemed like Yugi hadn't gotten any slower, even in death.

"What do you mean?" he whispered back.

"Listen," Yugi's eyes glittered with worry. "It's O and Tenshi, they're plotting to kill the other Gods. You need to tell Mii it's time."

"Time for what?"

"I'm sorry," Yugi said before smashing his fist into Yami's stomach, knocking him out.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Yami shot up in his bed and looked around wildly. He instantly knew something was wrong when he saw Yugi in a bed with all sorts of machines hooked up to him.

Mii looked up at him. Seto looked at him slowly, Joey had fallen asleep waiting for his friends to wake.

Yami found his voice. "What...what happened?" he feared the answer.

"Dartz attacked you once you had passed out," Seto spoke slowly. "Yugi killed him with that knife he has, I really don't want to get on his bad side when he has it," he let out a dry laugh. "When we were coming back to the train station..."

Mii picked up the story from there.

_~Flashback~_

_They supported Yami between them and dragged him with them to the station to go back to Yugi's planet. Tenshi had been very quiet, not saying a word the whole time._

"_Why did he do that?" Joey ranted. "What's going on in that head of his?!"_

"_Yugi knows what he's doing, you should know that by now," Mii snapped._

"_You don't even know what he's doing, so you should have no say in this!" Joey snarled._

_Seto noticed Tenshi had stopped walking and he decided to ask her a question that he had been sitting on. "Why didn't you say anything about your necklace?"_

_Tenshi looked at him. "I didn't...I forgot."_

"_You forgot?" Seto was aware the other two were listening to their talk. "How could you forget that Yugi stole your necklace?"_

"_I just did. That's all there is to it."_

"_Ohh? And it wasn't because that necklace wasn't yours, was it?"_

_Tenshi froze. "E-excuse me?"_

"_The elixir, I went to Yugi's private archives Mii showed me a little while ago...I remembered all of our names, as did the others because Mii was so kind as to tell us...but what I found out was quite amazing. Only Shi, the devil, has the power to give and take life. So what does that mean?"_

_Tenshi said nothing._

"_Exactly," Seto said with a smirk. "You stole the necklace from Shi. But what would you want with something like that?"_

_Tenshi growled. Aura surrounded the God and Tenshi glared at them. "Looks like you're too smart, can't have you tell anyone about that, now can I?"_

_The God rose and pulled back his arm before releasing a spear made of heavenly light. A flash of crimson, a spurt of black splattered the God. Yugi raised his head and smirked defiantly up._

"_Shi knows, better run back to O, before I show you some of my less-pleasant side," it was an empty threat, but one doesn't want to anger a messenger, because some messenger's power can rival that of a God._

_~End Flashback~_

Yami listened in shock. "Yugi saved us again?"

Mii sighed. "I knew that Gods are a load of baloney...and this just goes and proves it."

Seto nodded. "Gods are amazing, yes. But they're so corrupt. Honestly, but at least Dartz's dead this time."

"Yeah, that's true."

Yami remembered something. "Mii?"

"Yeah?"

"Yugi told me to tell you that it's time...what does that mean?"

Mii looked stunned. She looked at Yami as if it was the first time she had ever seen him, and didn't like him.

"Mii?"

The O-class virus spoke slowly, fear in her voice. "If you were a virus, what would you do?"

Yami blinked his crimson eyes. "What do you mean?"

"If you could do anything you ever wanted, all the power, all the fame, and the Black Reaper to do whatever you wanted him to do, would you want it?"

Seto watched Mii. "What are you getting at?"

Mii ignored him. "What is your answer?"

Yami laughed nervously. "W-who wouldn't want that?"

Mii didn't share his amusement. "Well?"

Yami shifted. "I-I don't know..."

She looked up. "Yami, do you know who the most powerful virus on the Grid is?"

He shook his head. "No."

Mii sighed, resolve in her eyes. "You."

**I'm willing to bet all of you one-hundred dollars each that not a single one of you saw ****_that_**** coming, hmm? I'm just full of surprises, aren't I? But you all love me, right? Anyway, I'm really happy that you all love my story, I honestly thought no-one would care, man was I wrong.**

**Anyway, my goal is to get one-hundred reviews, and we're almost there! Just a simple "yes" will be appreciated. And I know you've all heard this before, but the reviews really are wanted. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and then I'm not so cursed anymore! JK. Anyway, review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good morning my pretties! -Happily takes hundred bucks fromYamiNoIcexIcuo- Thank you. I knew not a single one of you had expected that, hmm? Good. Now, do you all remember how I never mentioned who the strongest virus was? Yes? Okay, but now you should be worried, because you've seen how crazy powerful Yugi is, right? Well then, you can guess how strong Yami is.**

**Yugi's sister death (and anyone else who is curious about this),**

**Yes Yugi is a God, but he's considered a "minor god" at this point. Besides, after he died, he lost all of his "Godlyness" so to speak.**

**Maeve007,**

**I made it a Yu-gi-oh fanfiction because I love taking my favorite characters, and throwing them into any world I create, and see how many people like it.**

**Again, thank you everyone who had answered my questions from chapters before. Now, onto the story!**

_Chapter 20_

Yugi shot up, winced, and grabbed his chest. "Man, I've got to stop getting shot and stabbed there..."

Mii looked stunned. "Y-yugi?"

"Mii, so good to see you," Yugi's eyes glittered with excitement. "Did you tell him?"

"Yeah," Mii answered heavily.

Yugi saw her hesitation. "How did he react?"

"He was shocked, to say the least."

_~Flashback~_

_Yami blinked. "Me? How is that possible?! I can't be a...a virus!"_

"_Well, you are," Mii answered. "Known as Darkness, you're power was that of a God. Yugi was your strongest and most reliable virus, and damn powerful too. That was when Yugi could fight with no emotion whatsoever, and even you marveled in his coldness."_

_Mii sighed. "Of course, when you found out about Yugi being a virus, you hated him, and felt betrayed. That was another reason why Yugi became the Reaper, to stay near you. Of course, you trusted Black...that's what you called him before, and now, ironically."_

"_And so," she continued. "When the Guards and Dartz got to close, you decided to become a program and shed your gem, something only a God could do. You then had to give your gem to another to protect it, but you must trust them, for they could kill you whenever they desire. You decided to give it to the Black Reaper, your lover."_

_Yami choked. "M-my lover?!"_

_Mii sniffed. "Yes, you, Darkness, fell for a mere half-blood. Most viruses would've laughed, had your powers not been known. It's funny, you fell for the Reaper, the one who you hated when you were a program. Of course, you lost your memory, too."_

"_That explains a lot," Seto grumbled._

"_B-but, how could I hate him while undercover and love him?" Yami asked, confused._

"_Simple," Mii's eyes glittered. "You never knew who the Reaper was, he would never show you. And you, Darkness, gave up your powers for a short while, but now Yugi has decided it's time for you to re-awaken. So, Darkness, what is your choice?"_

_~End Flashback~_

Yugi grimaced. "He wasn't pleased, was he?"

"Joey thought it was hysterical until he realized that I wasn't kidding," Mii grinned, baring her teeth. "But Seto was ticked, annoyed that his cousin was a virus God."

Yugi smirked. "Bet he was shocked, hmm?"

"When I told him that he and Joey were viruses too?" Mii purred. "Very."

_~Flashback~_

"_You're kidding," Seto said instantly._

"_Ohh, I am, am I?" Mii snickered. "I've got your gems right here."_

_She displayed to the group two gems. The first was a beautiful ice-blue, the air around the gem instantly froze in the sudden drop in temperature. The second had the opposite effect as the first, warming the air around it into a steam. This gem was an amber color._

_The two looked at the gems in shock. Mii laughed darkly. "Seeing your old memories? Do you like them? You can have all of your old power back, just touch them."_

_Seto snapped out of it, Joey quickly after. "No, thanks."_

"_Scared?" Mii asked. "Are you afraid that I'm right? Do you fear that the fact is, you are the monsters you so hate?"_

"_Of course not!" Joey shouted. "We know we aren't viruses!"_

"_Then prove it," Mii challenged. "Go ahead. If you touch them and nothing happens, then you're not a virus. But if you touch them and they re-attach to your chest...well then...Welcome back, Dragon and Wolf."_

_~End Flashback~_

"And?" Yugi asked in excitement. "Did they?!"

"Did Black miss us that much?" Joey teased.

Yugi looked up, before smirking. "Wolf, I missed you."

Joey laughed and jumped onto Yugi's bed before rubbing the top of his head with his knuckles affectionately. Yugi laughed and tried to push him off, before wincing in pain.

Mii hissed and took a swipe at Joey, forcing the virus to get off. "Great, you re-opened the wound."

Yugi shook his head. "I'm not surprised, Wolf, that you touched your gem. But did Dragon...?"

"No," Joey, or Wolf, sighed. "I did, bless my stupidity, but Dragon was too smart and before I had total control, he and Darkness got away. Star's helping them hide."

"In my domain?" Black laughed. "Man, once they become viruses, it'll be so nice."

"A fun game of tag," Mii grinned. "This will be most enjoyable, yes?"

"Yes," Black laughed. "I'm going to put on my normal clothing, Wolf, you might want to do the same."

Wolf nodded. "Yeah, I might. Program clothing stinks. Anyway, before I go, what will Shi do when he realizes you left?" his eyes darkened. "After all, you were stupid and sold your soul to him."

"A small matter," Yugi waved his hand absentmindedly. "That God knows he got something powerful, but now that he gave me the power to block my emotions..."

Joey laughed. "After we lost our memories, you kinda lost your touch. What? Upset when your lover lost interest in you?"

Yugi huffed. "I'm afraid, Wolf, that just because that happened, doesn't mean that I was..."

"Jealous?" Joey teased. "You were, weren't you?! The great Black, jealous!"

Yugi stuck his tongue out. "Get changed, honestly, you're starting to stink. I've dealt with program smell for long enough."

"Sure," Joey's eyes glittered. "But I didn't hear you complain when _Yami_ got in your personal space."

Joey then let out a yelp as he ducked when Yugi threw a pillow at him. He fled, laughing.

Mii watched from the ceiling with much amusement. "You missed his teasing, didn't you?"

"Massively," Yugi smiled fondly at the door before his expression darkened. "But Yami, I mean Darkness-!"

"He told you to call him master," Mii reminded him with a teasing smile.

Yugi threw a pillow at her too. "-_Yami_ will still...care? I mean, what if he doesn't love me anymore?"

"He's been plotting to kill you for two years, I have no idea. Besides," Mii added. "You're asking the wrong virus for dating advice."

Yugi laughed and stood up, grabbing his normal attire. "You're right. Now, who's team will you be on?"

"Hard choice," Mii pretended to ponder the question. "I think I'll side with Seto, Star, and Yami."

"What?!"

Mii laughed. "I'm going to have fun watching you and Joey convince Yami and Seto to return to their original forms, and how they'll deal with your little side mission by your grandfather's orders."

Yugi grimaced. "That'll be fun explaining to Yami."

"You mean master."

Mii got a pillow in the face for that.

_~Yami's P.O.V.~_

"So, let me get this straight. We're going to be forced back into our old forms?!" Seto shouted.

"Basically. Unless you willingly touch the gems, then I think you're going to be forced into touching them," Star answered.

Yami pinched the bridge of his nose. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Afraid not!" Star laughed.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Seto growled.

"Quite. Anyway, Mii's going to help you get away from Joey and Yugi, but those two won't give up."

Yami started pacing. "I need to know something before those two show up."

"Ask away."

"Was Yugi really my...my lover?"

"Yugi? Yup! He adored you, and after a while you started to like him back...Of course it took a while to convince you to go out with him, but eventually you were happy."

Yami sighed. "When I become a virus-!"

"You're accepting it?" Mii asked with a grin.

"-What should I do if I don't love him?"

"Yugi had a feeling that you might not, he's prepared if you don't love or like him," Mii said.

"Black, I found them!" Joey shouted, a grin on his face.

Yugi appeared behind the four, donning his mask. "Hello, Yami, Seto, would you like-!"

"No!" Seto growled. "We're not viruses!"

Wolf sighed. He was wearing an odd attire of dog ears, a dog tail, a brown t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt under it, his pants were standard black, and he had a chain hanging around his waist.

At least, Seto thought the dog ears and tail were fake, until they moved on their own. "My, Darkness, Dragon...It's not that bad, really. I just have a gem in my chest, that's all."

"But you're not normal!"

Wolf blinked. "On Raven I'm considered something of a God, as are you two."

"And Yugi?"

Said dead virus laughed. "I'm a messenger, and a killer. Once I'm free..." his eyes widened. "Oh, crap."

Mii blinked. "Yugi?"

"The Plague!" Yugi started pacing like Yami had minutes before. "I completely forgot! This really isn't good...If Tenshi finds out..."

Star shuddered. "You've got to be joking."

Yugi looked up at Seto. "Dragon, put your gem in, now."

Seto looked slightly offended. "Why?"

"We need to protect Yami," Wolf answered quickly. "Seto, put your gem in, seriously, you have to."

Seto looked stunned. "Why?!"

"Because you need to!" Joey lost his patience and his tail elongated and shot out, grabbing Seto's gem from Yugi and then he pounced.

Yami rushed to help Seto, but Yugi grabbed him from behind and held him down. There was nothing he could do to help Seto, and watched as he changed.

"Seto's in for a world of hurt," Yugi muttered to himself. "His transformation always looked painful."

Yami winced. "Yugi, what's going on?"

Yugi looked down at him, and Yami wished he could see the smaller's eyes...but they were hidden. "Tenshi and O, as I've already said are going to kill the other Gods. You predicted that and you wanted to stay under their radar, so that's why you gave up your power."

Seto let out a scream, drawing Yami's attention. His transformation was done, and he looked different. For starters, he had a sky-blue dragon's tail, and the same color wings, his ears had been pointed and changed color too.

"Seto?" Yami couldn't find anything else to say.

The virus stood up and looked at his body. "It feels good to be back."

He stretched and sighed. Joey grinned, "I told you."

"Yeah, you did," Seto smiled fondly at him.

Yami felt Yugi stand up and pulled him up. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Are you going to turn back into a virus like us, or are you going to keep saying no? You can't run from fact, you are a virus, like it or not."

Yami sighed. "I...I don't know. This is all happening so fast, I don't understand. Give me some time to think."

Yugi nodded. "Alright."

He place the gem next to Yami. "Touch it when you've made up your mind."

"'Kay."

Yugi left, Mii followed. Dragon and Wolf watched him.

"Is it true?" Yami asked.

Dragon smirked. "Yeah, it's true."

Yami looked at his gem. It was completely black, except for in the center, where it was a burning red. Yami's hand extended out and brushed the gem gently, it instantly re-attached to his chest. His eyes glowed darker.

"It's all going according to my plan," he laughed darkly.

Dragon and Wolf grinned evilly. "Now we just need to give him the eyes, and we're going to-!"

"Shh!" Yami hissed. "We don't want him to learn of us...using him."

_~Yugi's P.O.V.~_

Yugi turned to her. "Mii, I'm going."

"What?!" Mii jumped up. "Where?!"

"I need to...plant my trap."

"Your trap?" Mii repeated. "And what would that be?"

Yugi laughed. "As you know, I've got many tricks up my sleeves, so how about I show you and our friends them, hmm?"

Mii looked excited. "New games? And what would they be?"

"Patience," Yugi whispered. "Once I get my new eyes, I'll show you how to play. And we'll show our friends too."

Mii's fangs glittered. Star watched the two, before looking down. And then she gasped, revealing to the two demons of her presence. Their shadows, both were completely black, their eyes were visible, both slits and glowing red, twisted white smiles on their faces.

"Ssstar?" Yugi purred. "What are you doing here?"

"Yugi...? This are some side-effects of being dead, aren't they?!"

Yugi yawned in boredom. "Would you like me to explain?"

"Yes, actually. What's going on?! Everything's going to Hell!"

Yugi winced under his mask. "Don't use that word, and I'll clear thing us."

"Deal."

"Messengers gain their extra powers from Shi, who brings them back to life not by using some stupid elixir or magic, but by turning them into demons."

"So your old powers?"

"I still have them."

"But as far as Yami and the others know..."

"I only have my portal power," Yugi grinned. "Bingo."

"And you're not going to tell them? But Yami is your lover! And your friends, what of them?!"

Mii rolled her eyes. "Oh, Star, I think we're done with this."

"With what?" Star asked in confusion.

"What you're doing, Ai."

Star jumped. "Ai? The God of love? Why would I-?!"

Yugi sighed. "Ai, leave now, or we'll rip you to bits."

Ai appeared. "You can't kill God, besides, I've done research on you, you never kill without a reason."

"True, but I'm not a virus/parasite anymore, now am I?"

"Just because you're a demon doesn't mean that..." Ai's face froze, fear donning it. "You have blood lust, don't you?"

"You got it," Mii laughed. "We've been through so much; loose our minds by being alone for a few hundred years, having our friends hate/love us, get Runes, loose everyone we've ever cared about, die, come back as demons, etc. We've suffer so much that our minds want us to focus on our primal instincts; to kill."

Ai sighed. "Yes, love knows this, love knows everything."

"Well, love, would you care to do me a favor?" Yugi asked kindly.

Ai glanced at him, a smirk on the God's lips. "You've suffered, demon, your love life will be fun to watch. Very well, I'll do this favor you want."

Yugi's lips formed into a smirk of his own. "Good. Leave these papers in a spot where O or Tenshi will find them, but be discreet."

Yugi handed Ai the scroll. Ai shuddered. "This evil," the God looked at him. "It isn't natural."

Yugi nodded. "The Gods, stronger than yourself, they created these."

"Instructions?" Ai started to unroll one.

"Don't!" Yugi warned, causing Ai to jump. "The ones who read those will be curse to follow the instructions, even if they die in the process."

"But Gods can't die!" Ai protested.

"They can if these Gods are stronger than O and Shi combine."

Ai looked at him in horror. "Your intelligence, you think all of this through, predict so much. How?"

Yugi grimaced under his mask. "Experience. Besides, I'm not what you think I am. I'm not a God, nor a fortune teller, don't group me with creatures like those."

Ai laughed. "Very well, Black Reaper. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

And just like that the God vanished.

Mii glanced at her shadow; it was laughing. Yugi's was too, a sign he was plotting something truly fun.

"We need to fix our blood lust, let's go hunting."

Mii licked her fangs. "I pity any poor creature we catch."

**Ssso, what do you think? I actually like this chapter a lot, honestly. But that's for ya'll to decide. Have any of you noticed I've been making the chapters longer for you? Anyway, if anything confuses you, please say so! Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, I'm getting really lazy. I haven't updated in...what...three days now? I've got no excuse at all for being lazy, sorry. Anyway, this chapter is pretty long, so does that make up for it? Please?**

**PhantomBrat,**

**Yes, lots of backstabbing.**

**Doragon-chan,**

**He has a feeling he might be being used.**

**Guest,**

**Sorry if I made it confusing. Let me clear it up for ya, 'kay? Star was being possessed by the messenger, it had no control over its actions. That's why it was forgiven, because it didn't really do anything.**

_Chapter 21_

Yugi's eye glared up at Yami. He had left his nest one month ago, and by that time Ai had planted the scrolls Yugi had given the God.

Yami had gone hunting for him, and had finally tracked him down to a small village, where the virus demon had been carefully staging his plan. Mii had stayed at the nest to keep an eye or two on Seto, Joey, and Yami.

"Honestly," Yugi muttered before retreating to his temporary home.

The program who owned the house was in a panic; Yami said that when he found whoever was housing him would be killed. Yugi didn't understand why Yami would want him, but once Yami touched his gem, he treated the demon virus like a toy to be disposed of once proven useless. And it drove Yugi mad.

"Black, what're we going to do?!" the man asked.

"Did you do everything I told you?" Black asked, placing his mask over his face before the other could see him.

"Y-yes..."

"Who else knows of my stay here?"

"No-one...But will everything really be fine?"

Black turned to face him. "Just after I cut off the loose ends, programs have a habit of betraying others when money is involved."

The male program paled. "N-no! P-please!"

Yugi's heart had become dark. The once-pure eyes gone, replaced with cold, merciless ones. His soul sold to eternal damnation.

Black spun around and left, but not before denoting the bomb planted in the house. His shadow showing his joy.

_~Yami's P.O.V.~_

When they saw the bomb go off, they knew Yugi had left, and left with a big bang.

Yami scowled when they opened the door. Yugi truly was a slippery demon alright. Mii had told them all they wanted to know about what had happened, except for the little part about Ai and the scrolls.

It annoyed the group to no end that Yugi was being so difficult, he left little clues wherever he went, but this time it looked like he was done with playing.

Mii had told them all about demons, stuff that people knew...and stuff they didn't.

Demons craved to see blood, that was obvious. They had blood lust, and often wanted to spill blood just to feel it on their hands. Some demons played with their victims before devouring them, others made their prey their slaves, and still more just liked to play...

And by play I mean mind games (get your heads out of the gutters, honestly...). They would make their players run around everywhere, looking for what they had been promised; usually riches or immortality. And usually their victims were killed when they got to the end, demons were very odd creatures.

Yami sighed in anger. "This is getting very annoying. O and Tenshi have probably already got the urn in place, we need to get Yugi now."

Mii sighed. Yugi really was having fun. Everything was going completely as planned, it was too good to be true, but it was. But not even Mii knew what Yugi was planning, and that scared her. The last time she didn't know what Yugi was going to do he killed himself, she really didn't want to go through that again, ever.

Yugi watched them paw through the mess, looking for clues that weren't there. It amused his demon side oh so much. His shadow laughed silently on the wall next to him, amused.

A demon's shadow was two things; it showed how the demon was feeling when amused, and it was a separate creature itself.

He smirked, his normal clothing on. He made sure to sit in the open just long enough for Dragon to see him before vanishing down the ledge.

He heard them follow quickly, before turning and purposely trapping himself.

"Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Darkness, so nice to see you," Yugi laughed. "How've you been?"

"I would've been better if you hadn't left."

"Oops."

Mii slid forward and spoke very quietly. "They've been showing signs, just like you thought they would."

Yugi sighed. "Alright."

"Let's go, Black," Seto ordered.

Black's eyes narrowed. "I don't take orders from you, Dragon, so don't go and start giving me any."

It was this treatment, how they were acting. At first, Yugi dismissed it...but it got worse. Yami slapped him for not "moving fast enough." It was then that Yugi decided to carry out his plan, he left. Of course, he didn't tell anyone where he was going, not even Mii.

First, he had gone to Shi, and informed the God that he wouldn't obey anymore. Shi had been furious, but when he tried to manipulate Yugi by using his soul as strings to a puppet, he discovered that this puppet had abandoned the need for his string, or his soul.

A demon with no soul was a true demon, and since Yugi no longer had his gem, you could no longer say he was a virus; and as for a parasite, he no longer needed to devour other creatures. A true demon, a creature that the Gods regret ever bringing into the Grid.

As the saying goes, evil breeds evil, hate brings more hate, and Yugi had no problem doing just that. Of course, it hurt him.

If your family was dead, and the last thing that truly cares for you doesn't trust you, what would you do? His friends hated him, they were using him; Yugi wasn't a fool. It hurt.

It always hurt. His heart, or what was left of it, hurt. He had an empty hole where his soul was, demons always missed being normal...more or less.

Then he had gone to Ai, and had the love God take him to O and Tenshi, where he watched them as they tried to read the scrolls. Of, course, only demons could read those scrolls...with the minor exception of Ai. Seeing how they were getting nowhere, Yugi had Ai help.

After that, he did some research on the urn that was constantly mentioned in the scrolls, and was stunned by what he found.

The urn contained the remains of the most powerful demon ever created. And the one to break the urn would be curse for all eternity.

Yugi followed Yami and the others silently, he didn't want to be hurt anymore, but his demon side scoffed at him.

He listened when he heard Yami start to speak. "We need to speak with Hanta and Taoreta, Yugi I need you to use your portal ability to follow them, got it?"

Yugi nodded. "Fine."

There were three more things you should know about demons. One; don't keep them waiting, if you say you're going to be somewhere at a certain time, don't deceive them, it angers them. Two; never anger them, it never ends well for you.

And the third, most important one; demons love making deals. Promises and other stuff like that, they would rather kill you and get it over with. But deals...they kept their deals true.

"Yugi?"

"What?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Yami faced him.

Yugi sighed, his mouth curving into an evil smirk, fangs bared. "That's something you don't need to worry your pretty head of."

Yami snorted. "Make a portal."

Yugi complied with annoyance, demons hated being given orders. He knew exactly where to take them, to the meeting place. Once he dropped them off there he hid within the shadows on the walls and watched the chaos unfold.

"Darkness, why did you call us to meet in this dump?" Hanta asked.

Yami smiled easily. "So that O and Tenshi don't notice us."

"Those two wouldn't notice us if we started dancing on their heads," Taoreta grumbled. "They're so obsessed with that urn they got their hands on."

"Urn?" Wolf asked.

"You know," Hanta dismissed. "They found the scrolls, and Ai was so kind as to translate for them."

"Already?" Dragon asked in slight surprise. "Would you like to help us stop them and achieve our goal?"

"Why are you helping them?!" Taoreta demanded.

"What?!" Wolf jumped up. "Why would you accuse us?!"

"Ironic, isn't it? That everything is going exactly how you want it to," Hanta asked, his eyes glittering. "For all we know, this could be a trick."

"A trick?! You admitted it yourself that one of your own helped O and Tenshi!" Wolf snarled.

Yugi watched, he could feel Mii's gaze; she knew that he was behind this. He looked back, his shadow flashed a toothy grin. She knew he did it.

Yugi glanced up and his eyes widened as Hanta leapt at Yami, but sadly for the God, a demon can react faster, especially when they have virus blood pulsing through their veins; giving them their old powers.

Yugi deflected the hunters blade with his own knife, watching through his mask with a twisted amusement as the God recoiled in shock, gasping.

"Demon, why are you here?!" Taoreta asked in surprise. "Shouldn't you be with our master?!"

Yugi's eyes skimmed over the fallen. He snorted. "Your master, not mine. As he said; 'A puppet who doesn't need his strings isn't a puppet anymore.' That saying rings true, yes?"

"A demon who has abandoned his master who gave him life?! You're a traitor!"

Yugi tisked with annoyance, standing. "What life? He took my soul and cast me into the darkness, forced to bend to his will. Sorry, but I don't bend unless I need to, and that includes death. And as a demon, I advanced...a soul is wanted, but not needed."

Taoreta chuckled slightly. "A loyal demon. You always go back to your first master, interesting."

Yugi said nothing, he gave a quick bow before vanishing back into the shadows. All eyes watched him melt into the wall, but this time, they could see his red shadow eyes, his fanged mouth; teasing them, obviously amused.

"I've never seen a demon act like that," Hanta commented. "Did you make a deal with him?"

"A deal?" Yami asked, hiding his confusion. "No."

Taoreta blinked. "No deal? I've never heard of a demon obeying without a deal."

"What deals would a demon be interested in?"

"The kind that benefits the demon. It can be anything that you're willing to give up, even your own life."

Yami glanced at the spot where Yugi was. The demon was watched them with amusement, 'A deal, hmm? What deal will you make with me, Yami?'

Yami's eyes narrowed. "How do the deals work?"

"I'll show you," Taoreta offered. "Demon, come here."

Yugi didn't move an inch. Yami sighed. "Black, come."

Nothing. Not even a twitch to show he was listening. Yami's eye twitched slightly. "Black..."

Finally, he glanced over. "What?"

"Come."

Yugi let out a bored sigh before sliding out of the wall. "In, out, make up your mind."

"Make a deal with Taoreta," Yami ordered.

Yugi faced the God lazily. "What do you want?"

"I want you to jump up and down three times, and in return I'll give you this," the fallen held out a almost transparent, milky substance in a small glass vial. "Deal?"

Yugi looked at the vial. Yami could almost see the gear in his head spinning. "Deal."

He jumped three times and coming down on the third, his shadow snatched the vial out of the God's hand. The shadow the proceeded to uncork it and drink the stuff. Even Taoreta was stunned. "You ate it...You are aware that was a soul?"

"You are aware that that soul was one of a murderer?" Yugi countered. "Besides, souls taste so yummy."

"And that's a deal," Taoreta was still stunned, but he was covering it up.

"And can it be anything?" Yami asked.

"It must be something of equal value," Yugi said. "A deal is fair, all demons will respect their deals."

He looked at Yami. "When you make your deal with me, it had better be fair."

Yami nodded before turning back to the Gods. "I trust you two aren't lying when you say that you have nothing to do with O and Tenshi gaining their sudden information and the urn. I hope you believe that we have nothing to do with it too."

Due to Yugi's mask, none saw the evil smirk that flashed across his face, none but Mii, who was watching his shadow; it was grinning.

Yugi stretched. "Can I go now?"

Seto shook his head. "We want to tell you all our plan of stealing the urn. We believe that to save the Grid we need to destroy the urn to stop the two."

Yugi glanced up at Yami. "You are aware that the one to break the urn will be cursed forever, right?"

Yami nodded. "Yeah, that's why I'm going to have you break it."

Yugi's eyes flashed darkly. "Why me?"

"You're expendable. If you get cursed, it's not a big deal," Joey said.

The demon spun around and moodily started playing with the empty vial. "Fine."

Hanta was stunned. "Are you sure you didn't make a deal with this demon? I've never seen one so...use to this, nor so willing to do as you ask."

Yugi listened to the Gods and viruses speak. 'I can't believe he's going to let me get cursed...Is he just going to keep using me like this? Ever since he became a virus again he's been so cold. Is it because I'm a demon? No, he said he loved me...'

A horrible thought occurred to the boy. 'Has he just been using me this whole time?! No...he wouldn't, right?'

"Yugi."

The boy faced Mii. She looked at him sadly before slipping under his hood and wrapping her body around his neck.

"Mii."

She purred in happiness before closing her eyes to sleep.

Yugi watched silently as the group finished up their meeting. He made a portal and took them back to his nest where they all went to a different meeting room.

"Yugi, don't come in here or listen to what we're going to speak about," Yami ordered before shutting the door.

Yugi bowed his head sadly before his demon wings came out of his back and he flew to his room, hidden deep within the nest.

His wings were made of pure shadow, there could be no darker black that there was on his wings.

Mii looked at the demon as he collapsed on his hanging bed, crying. His tears were still blood, want to know why Yugi cries blood? I'll tell you.

When a virus experiences enough pain, enough agony, their tear glands above their eyes fill up with blood. It's very unusual, but to a virus, normal. Since Yugi still has virus and parasite blood running through his demon body, he still cries blood.

Mii sighed. "Yugi, what's wrong? You're a demon, you shouldn't cry."

"I-I can't h-help it..." Yugi sniffled, his cheeks stained with blood, his mask discarded. "He's just using me, isn't he, Mii?"

Mii struggled to say something, anything, to soothe Yugi, but eventually hung her head in defeat. "Yeah, probably. If he says thing like that...then...yeah..."

Yugi lifted up the tiger doll Yami had won him, so long ago. So unfair, he had fallen in love with him again, but then his robot had glitched and Dartz used it to get what he wanted. Yugi fingered his chest where his gem was, all that was left was an ugly scar. He held the doll closer to his small body.

"Mii, I know what the curse is," he whispered.

"How?" her eyes widened in realization. "You, you're the one who's been helping O and Tenshi, haven't you?! How could you, Yugi?!"

Yugi smiled. "No, Mii. Tenshi and O don't know what the curse is, Yami is going to use me, then O or Tenshi will try and make a deal with me. If the curse is a good thing, which it is."

"What is the curse?"

Yugi smirked. "The curse is..."

_~Yami's P.O.V.~_

"Our plan will go into action soon. Yugi will become cursed, and if the curse helps us reach our true goals, then I'll make a deal with him," Yami smirked.

Seto and Joey nodded before going to their rooms to rest. Yami sighed. He didn't understand why these things were happening to him, but these thought, so evil, yet amazing.

He knew now why he had told Yugi he had loved him, it was to use the boy. He never had any emotions towards the other, and he didn't care what happened to him. Yami yawned as about to go to his bed, when he decided to see where Yugi was. He slipped out of the room and started wandering around until he reached a new section of Yugi's nest, a spot where Yugi often went to, but wouldn't let any of the others in.

Yami walked up the stairs and finally reached a beautiful door. When he opened it, he was surprised by how the room was set up. A bed was overhanging a forest, and inside it Yami could see a faint outline of Yugi.

He glanced around and realized he would have to climb up one of the trees to reach the demon sleeping above him. A few cuts and falls later, Yami almost reached the top when he looked up and saw both Mii and Yugi watching him, smiling.

Yugi extended his hand and pulled Yami up into his bed. "Why are you here?"

Yami looked at the boy, instantly noticing the dried blood on his cheeks. "Yugi, you're bleeding-!"

"It doesn't matter, Darkness-"

Yami winced at the way Yugi said his virus name.

"-what does matter is why you're here."

"I'm here to tell you that Hanta and Taoreta found where O and Tenshi are. You're going to use your portal powers and take us there, got it?"

Yugi looked at him, and Yami saw an emotion within his eyes that was never there before; hatred. Yugi's hand shot out and sliced Yami's arm, drawing blood.

Yami jumped back and watched Yugi in shock. His eyes glittered, they had a red tint to them, his hand covered in Yami's blood. Yami fled, jumping down from the bed and fleeing the room, not looking back.

"Why did you do that?" Mii asked.

Yugi licked a part of the blood off his hand before grimacing. "His blood, it's poisoned."

He held his hand out, and Mii tasted it too. Her nose wrinkled, but her eyes widened. "This taste..."

She looked at Yugi, who nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"But how?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that Seto and Joey's blood will taste the same."

Mii gaped at him. "But we have no cure! I mean, you were cured when you died, but how will we heal them?!"

Yugi sighed. "I know how, but I'm going to have to leave-"

"No!" Mii glared at him. "I'm not letting you leave me here, with them! I'm coming with you, whether you want me or not!"

Yugi cracked a smile. "And I can't convince you to stay?"

Mii looked offended. "No, you can't."

They both stared at the other until Yugi blinked. Mii started jumping up and down happily. "I won! Woho!"

**Fun. Really fun. Anyway, reviews please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back! Dun, dun, dun...Anyway, I have something REALLY IMPORTANT to say, 'kay? I'm going to a wedding in Alaska for my dad's cousin's daughter. (confusing, I know) Anyway, the day before we leave I'm going to update. Oh, and I'm leaving three days from today: 7/6/14. I'm going to do everything I can to keep updating, but you know trips like this are usually chaos...and I won't be able to sleep on the plane 'cause I just can't fall asleep. Anyway, I'm rambling. Please enjoy chapter 22 of The Virus!**

_Chapter 22_

Yugi was dressed up as the Black Reaper. Mii was also dressed up, but in a black body suit. Everything except for her cold red eyes were hidden.

"Alright, I'm going to get the curse, then you get ready."

"I know."

"Then I'm going to use the curse and see if those three really have...you know..."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to curse O and Tenshi, that should free O of his curse. As for Tenshi..."

"Yeah, use the Death to end the God."

Yugi smirked. Mii really hated that God. "Alright, I'll use the Death. Then I'll make a portal and we escape back here."

"Why back here?"

"We need to kill Star."

Mii looked at him. "Why?!"

"Because she has it too."

Mii growled. "I knew it..."

"Anyway, after we kill her I'm going to hid the nest, and lock it so they can't get in."

"Very well."

"Let's go."

When they arrived, Hanta, Shi, and Taoreta were waiting for them. As Yugi had ordered, Ai was hiding, waiting for new orders.

Yugi whispered his orders to Mii, and she quickly did what he wanted. Yugi glanced at Yami, waiting. Everything was set, all details thought of, everything ready. When Yami gave the signal, Yugi leapt into action.

He slipped out of his hiding spot in the shadows, next to the urn, scaring O and Tenshi. "Hello."

Tenshi looked at his with horror, Yugi couldn't blame the God. After the others had fallen asleep, he had gone out and arranged some...misfortunes to those who were a threat. His mask, gloves and clothing was stained in crimson blood.

"B-Black, w-what...?" Tenshi stuttered.

The demon shrugged, aware that Yami was glaring at him; his whole plan was ruined. "Terribly sorry, I just came for what was _mine_."

"Yours? Don't make me laugh, we were the ones who did all of this," Tenshi snapped.

"Ahh, of course. Ironic really, how you just happened to find the scrolls, and how Ai just happened to know how to read the demon scrolls?"

O's eye twitched. "You planted them, didn't you?"

"For one who is being possessed, you are quite smart."

Yami scowled and glared heatedly at Yugi's back. The demon laughed, startling the Gods.

"It was you!" Tenshi's eyes narrowed. "You pitiful demon...What are you doing?!"

Yugi had started fingering the urn gently. "Why, I'm taking _my_ urn. After all, my dear _father_ made it, so I'm the owner."

"Your father?!"

"Yes," Yugi turned to them again. "He was a foolish man, after making this urn he started drinking and became abusive. My father was a demon himself, but I never got any of his genes because he became a demon after I was born. It drives you insane, can't you hear the voices?"

Tenshi snorted. "The voices? Of course-"

"Do you know what they're saying?"

"No."

"Because they're not saying anything. They're screaming, they've been driven insane by the urn."

The urn itself was a creepy object. A human skull was tied to the top of an old clay urn. The skull's eyes would glow every once in a while, but would glow blood-red.

Yugi watched as Tenshi froze, before recovering. "Oh, they do, huh? Well then, if you want your urn so much...Take it!"

The Gos threw the urn up in the air, and Yugi dove after, just barely catching it. It hardly occurred to him why it was thrown, until it suddenly shattered. Some of the debris slipped into his mask and pierced his eyes, tearing them apart.

Yugi let out a scream, staggering back. He yanked off his mask to try and remove the pieces, but they were much too deep. He grit his teeth in pain and shock. 'How could the urn have broke?!'

"Gotcha," Tenshi laughed. "A little part I found out was that the curse would start something called the Plague. I didn't want that, so I decided to give you the curse. Now, demon, tell me, what is the curse."

Yugi smirked, his eyes closed tightly. "T-the curse?" he said shakily. "That thing? Well, I won't tell you, but it was your fatal mistake giving me the urn and cursing me."

"Yugi," Yami ordered. "Tell me the curse."

Yugi laughed. "No, I don't think I will."

"Excuse me?" Yami raised one of his eyebrows. "Since when do you get a say in-!"

"As you said before, you haven't made a deal with me. And since you haven't made a deal, I have absolutely no obligation to you whatsoever," Yugi smirked. "Would you like to make a deal with me?"

"Yes," Tenshi answered quickly. "I will give you Heavenly Water, the most pure-!"

"I am a demon," Yugi interrupted. "I have no interest in anything pure."

"I'll give you another soul," Taoreta offered.

Yugi snorted. "No."

He stood, stretched, and smirked. "I'll show you my curse, I love it."

At those last words, Yugi opened his shredded eyes, but they were okay. Their appearance had changed drastically.

Both eyes were still amethyst, but they had designs on them; a crimson circle surrounded a star, but the star was only the outline, it wasn't colored in.

"Do you like them?" Yugi asked. "They're demon eyes, shinigami eyes."

Hanta's eyes widened. "I might not know much about demons and death and such, but shinigami are death gods, aren't they?!"

"Bingo," Yugi smirked. "But they won't activate unless I say the incantation."

O smiled in triumph. "The incantation was lost many years ago! It's gone!"

Yugi snorted. "Just because you don't have it, doesn't mean that someone else doesn't have it."

The God's eyes widened. "You have it?"

"Right," Yugi's new eyes glittered with dark amusement. "And I'll just activate-!"

"No!" Shi shouted. "I'll make any deal you want, anything that a God can get for you, if you just DON'T activate your eyes."

"Oh?" Yugi asked. "You've read the scrolls?"

"No."

"You had someone else read them to you? Ai perhaps?" Yugi's eyes flicked lazily to the rocks where Ai was hiding, almost as if he could see straight through them.

"No, yes...It doesn't matter, just name it, and you'll get it!"

Yugi smirked. "I want a soul, but that of a God."

Shi looked at him, stunned. "A God's soul?"

"Yes, now which of you six will die so the others will live?" Yugi scanned them each with his new eyes, sending shivers down their spines. "Hmm?"

"I have a better idea," Tenshi laughed. "How about I give you Peace's soul? You'd like that one back, wouldn't you?"

Mii froze and looked at the God with shock and hatred. "M-my sister's...Peace's...soul...?"

"Yes," Tenshi responded haughtily. "Peace possessed an incredibly pure soul, almost like your own, Yugi."

Yugi's eyes narrowed, the symbols on them glittering dangerously. "My soul? Don't joke, I sold it. If the eyes are a gateway to the soul, you can see that I no longer have one."

"Anyway," the God hissed. "I have Peace's soul and I will make you a deal."

Yugi's shinigami eyes narrowed even further, until they were nothing more than slits. "What deal?"

"This deal," Tenshi held up a small vial, inside was a small pink soul.

Tenshi opened the vial and poured out the soul, which quickly took a solid form into Peace. The little virus took one look at Yugi and instantly started straining against a collar that appeared around her neck. "Mommy!"

Yugi took a step forward before wincing. "What...what is your deal?"

"Simple, you do everything I say without question, and I want you to activate your eyes and use them exactly how I tell you to."

"And in return I'll get Peace back?!" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, whatever."

Yugi swallowed, and, with much difficulty, bowed down on one knee. "You have a deal, and my word as a demon to obey."

Only Mii saw Yugi's eyes glitter, and she knew what that meant; Yugi had a plan, and at the end of someone was going to die.

Tenshi laughed. "Perfect! Now, demon, activate your eyes!"

"But I want Peace first," Yugi growled.

"No. You do what I say, then you get Peace.

Even Yami knew that was the wrong thing to say, and as such the viruses hid behind the Gods, all of who had revealed themselves.

Yugi's shinigami eyes glowed. "You are going to break my deal?"

"Just do as I say!" Tenshi screeched.

"Just like Anzu," Yugi muttered. "Both have such filthy tongues, but both think my planet revolves around them. Fine, I'll activate my eyes, but I hope you know what you're doing."

Yami shivered. He knew that something really bad was going to happen, and he really didn't want to...Then he realized it, if he got the eyes...but what could he trade them for?

Yugi sighed. And he spoke, but his voice was much colder, like when he was Black, only very angry.

_Innocence is a sin_

_The truth cannot be changed_

_Time waits for no one_

And then there was a bright flash, a scream of pain, then darkness.

**Well, ****_that_**** was a fun chapter to write, huh? Now, who screamed? I'll enjoy reading all answers, and I'll tell you who's right.**

**Oh, and Guest, you're guess...it was correct. But it's a special type, now won't this be fun? Hehehe...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! Good midday or whatnot (I'm not good at time) anyway, as promised here's the next chapter of The Virus!**

**Doragon-chan,**

**Yes, it has.**

**PhantomBrat,**

**You won, Yugi was the one who screamed.**

_Chapter 23_

Mii shakily lifted her head, everything hurt so terribly much. But when she saw Peace, everything changed, she almost flew, her feet barely touching the ground as she raced to her little sister. Her sweet little sister, the one that meant the world to her, Peace and Yugi, the only things that mattered.

When she reached the tiny one, Peace pulled herself up, looked at Mii, and launched herself into the other's soft chest, crying. "S-sister! I-I missed y-you! I-I was s-so d-dark and c-c-cold, and s-scared! P-please, don't l-leave me!"

Mii's heart almost melted when her little sister started sobbing. "No, shh. It's okay, Peace. It's okay. Yugi won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

Peace looked up at Mii with wide eyes. "B-but mommy...Mommy, isn't..." Peace seemed at a loss for what Yugi was, the boy was so far gone.

"I know," Mii said gravely. "I don't know what he is anymore either. He sold his soul," she added.

Peace gasped in horror. "No!"

Yugi pulled himself, glanced around, and spotted the rest of his family. He raced over to them, his evil eyes glittering with love. "Peace, Mii..."

Yugi scooped the two up in his arms, holding them close to his body. It was then that Mii realized Yugi was shaking, he was terrified. "Oh, I was so worried...so, so worried...I thought I had lost you..."

Peace smiled. "I missed you, mommy."

"And I you, Peace," Yugi's demon eyes glittered in joy. "I'm so glad that you two are okay."

Mii nodded before glancing around. "Your eyes, what do they do?"

"I've already told you about Death, right?"

"Death," Mii's eyes widened. "You weren't kidding about that?"

"No."

"Uh, mommy?"

"Yes, Peace?"

"What is Death?"

"Death?" Yugi echoed. "Death is a power the eyes give me, it allows me to kill a God."

"A God?" Peace gaped. "Ohh."

Yugi sighed. "But I can only use it once, and the price for it is great. The God has to want to die, and I would have to take the heart of one of the things I hold closest to my heart."

Peace shivered. "You won't?"

"I just got you back, and there's no way I'll kill Mii," Yugi smiled. "Anyway, we need to get moving."

Yugi glanced one more time around, before his demonic gaze rested on Seto, Joey, and Yami. "Tche."

Yugi grit his teeth before standing up. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Mii looked up at him with her shattering red eyes; they had full regained their usual coldness.

"Seto, Joey, and Yami..." Yugi turned away, his wings formed. "They have Runes. I need to get Peace away before she gets it again."

"Mommy," Peace said. "You're gonna start the Plague."

Yugi laughed. "Oh, Peace. I know, and I know how to control my eyes. I'm going to find a cure for the Runes, and get rid of them."

Mii sighed, but smiled. They had Peace back, and that's all that mattered. Her little sister, safe and sound with her family, however mismatched it was. A demon who was Yugi, cursed with the eyes of a shinigami, a parasite who was Mii, and a virus; Peace. Who would've thought.

Yugi jumped into the air and sailed away, to his home. Then he realized it. "Since we're going to kill Star...I could use the Heart's Star as my heart and use my eyes to kill one of the Gods!"

Peace let out a cry of joy. "Yes, that'll work!"

Mii laughed. "Great idea!"

Yugi smiled. "And this time, I'm going to make sure that no-one can stop us, or hurt us anymore."

"Deal!" Mii and Peace exclaimed, binding Yugi to his word.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Yami groaned and pulled himself up in time to see Yugi's little cord tail vanish as he flew away. He grit his teeth, Yugi being rouge wasn't part of his plan, and this would set him back. Yugi was very dangerous, and in a game of wits had easily crushed him.

Yami knew that Yugi was annoyingly intelligent, and could very well predict his every move before the game had even begun. It was like a game of chess, Yami was the king, as was Yugi. Their knights were Mii and Seto, and their rooks were Joey and Peace. When the king fell, the game was over, neither was willing to back down.

He stood shakily, watching the others stand, even the Gods had been knocked down.

"We need a plan," Seto proposed, they had all gathered around a table Shi had summoned.

Tenshi started. "Yugi's nest, it will have something we can use."

Yami shook his head. "No, Yugi would've thought of that. He'll have done something to it so that we can no longer use it."

Joey sighed. "How will we find him? He's the one with the connections, and not to mention we don't have a deal with him, so we can't use him anymore," he glared accusingly at Tenshi.

The God shrugged. "Talk to Shi, ask him why he can't even control his own demons."

The death God's head snapped up. "It's not my fault, he advanced. Yugi isn't a normal creature, he's way too powerful...I've never seen anything like him before."

O nodded. "I have to agree. Mii and Peace are above average, but the fact that Yugi created a separate being from himself at the age of five is absurd."

"Very true," Ai agreed.

"You," Yami pointed a finger at the love god. "Why did you help him?"

The Go sighed. "I myself ha no idea what the curse was, and the fact that Yugi knew so much was also frightening, but I helped him because...His love life was so interesting!"

The others weren't amused. "Great."

Ai laughed nervously. "Maybe I could talk to Yugi. He's a sweet boy."

"You know where he is?" Joey asked, stunned.

"Well duh!" the God laughed. "Of course!"

"Then why didn't you just say so?!"

"You didn't ask!"

_~Yugi's P.O.V~_

Yugi lounged lazily in a chair. He was waiting for a meeting of viruses to begin, and was currently a guard for them. But this was only a cover, the information that was being exchanged here was incredibly valuable; it would allow him to keep an eye on all of the others while completing his goal of curing his friends of Runes. Star was dead, his eyes constantly glowed, flashing with power to kill one as great as a true God.

The meeting went underway, and Yugi calmly watched the idle chat and deals being made. Then they got down to a topic that made his covered eyes glitter with darkness.

"We need to figure out what happened to Lord Dartz," a first voice said.

"I heard that he was killed by Black," a second voice commented.

"But I heard that Lord Dartz killed Black before," yet a third spoke.

The leader of the group intervened. "No, what happened was that Lord Dartz killed Black, but as we all know, the little guy doesn't want to die," his voice dropped. "I heard he sold his soul to Shi. And that he then brought back one of his friends from the dead, he made a deal with a God, and that God broke their deal."

"News travels fast, doesn't it?" Yami asked lazily.

Everyone in the room, including Yugi, spun around to face the powerful virus. "Hey, where's Yugi?"

Yugi tried to not smile, looks like his disguise really did work. He looked exactly like a standard guard; burly, big, and incredibly stupid (no offense, but you know those cartoon guards, they really are dumb).

"You," Yami pointed to him. "Do you have any connections to Yugi?"

"Don't bother asking him, he doesn't speak," one of the men said.

Yugi rolled his eyes, which were hidden behind a pair of black tinted sunglasses. He really didn't have a choice, his glowing eyes would've given him away. Then he saw it; the information disc he was looking for. This was going to be tricky, because if Yami was here, that must mean that there were others. Then Yugi froze; if Yami got here, that meant that he had overpowered Mii and Peace.

He grit his teeth, angered. He hoped they were alright.

"You see a bit busy," Yami commented, noting the tightened jaw.

Yugi shook his head.

Yami walked closer to him, resulting in Yugi standing from his chair and backing away. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Yugi nodded again, praying that he would stop asking, but had no such luck...Then again, demons don't really have any luck to begin with.

Yugi stumbled and crashed into the table, flipping it over. He saw the disc fall, and leapt, catching it and landing near the door. In the confusion he slipped out, shedding the disguise of the guard virus he had killed.

Mii looked up. Yugi gasped and picked her up gently. "What happened?"

Mii couldn't speak, so she merely pointed behind the boy, causing his to spin around an gasp in dismay. Peace was being held at arm's length by Joey, who looked creeped out.

"How can you stand this thing, Yug'?" he complained.

The demon said nothing. Mii raised her head weakly. "G-give her back..."

Yugi's shinigami eyes glittered with anger. 'If it weren't for the fact that Runes...That this branch of Runes possesses them, I'd have killed my old friends.'

"Joey, put her down," Yugi's voice was calm...too calm. "_Now."_

Joey's body stiffened. He tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a squeak. "N-no...Actually, I came to make a deal with you."

Obviously, that got Yugi's interest. "What sort of deal?"

"Well, I noticed that you have a disc with information on it that we need. I want it, and in exchange, I'll give you Peace back," the tiny blob wiggled feebly.

Yugi growled lowly, clutching the disc and Mii closer to his body. His eyes flashed evilly; anger glittered within the depths of the amethyst orbs.

"And this deal...well..." his eyes widened. "No!"

His hand shot to his belt, faster than any demon could move without a virus power, and grabbed his knife. He threw the knife, it found its mark deep within Joey's arm, causing the infected virus to drop Peace with a scream of pain.

Yugi dove forward and snatched up the tiny creature before she hit the ground. He held his injured family close, and his demon wings appeared. Yugi leapt up into the air and started flying away, until a spear made of pure light pierced his wing.

Yugi fell, landing on his feet, and whirled around. The others had arrived.

"Yugi," O said warningly.

Yugi growled and his eyes flashed under the mask he was wearing. He started backing up, until he bumped into a wall. He was cornered, and with Mii and Peace out of it, this wasn't going to end well.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Yugi feebly watched as Mii and Peace were carried away, as well as the disc he had stolen.

They had let him live, but only after beating him silly. Looks like fighting six Gods and three mega powerful viruses wasn't such a good idea, especially with Mii and Peace so hurt.

He lost consciousness.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

He woke, and instantly knew he was dying.

Yes, demons can die, because on some level, they're alive. Shi already had his soul, so he couldn't tell if Yugi died, but Tenshi could.

He lifted a small vial to his lips: the Elixir of Life. Something like this would poison a demon, but it would save it even if it was almost dead. But being poisoned was a small price, a very small price, to dying.

He coughed harshly, tears streaming down his face. He caught his breath, his eyes flashed dangerously. It was time to get Mii and Peace back, and get some revenge. Luckily, Yugi's eyes would enable him to kill one God of his choice.

He couldn't do it before because he didn't want to give them a reason to kill him. "They're gonna pay for this."

**Sssooooo, what do you bunch think? Hehe, I bet a whole bunch of you are happy that Peace is back, am I right? I decided that I missed the little thing too much, that and it fit perfectly in with what I'm going to do next. And then I bet another bunch are pretty ticked off that Mii and Peace got...what should I call it...Virus and Parasitenapped. Yes? No? Whatever.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I'm thinking of starting a new story called: Heaven Gone Wrong.**

**Basically, Yugi is murdered and his friends do nothing to help find his killer. Yugi becomes a vengeful spirit and can't rest in peace until his killer is killed. I'm still working on the summary, but I think it'll be a very good story. I had decided to incorporate angry ghosts who want revenge on those who abandoned them.**

**Please tell me what you think of this story, and if you like the title. Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry about not updating. I couldn't get any Wi-Fi for the past few days. It was really annoying. Please forgive me!XP, Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, they really do help and they just make me happy!**

**Anyway, I'm going to post the first chapter of Heaven Gone Wrong, and I'm going to give ya'll a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**(Oh, and P.S., I got a whole ton of "Burning Rose" reviews, but they were all different. I don't know if they were the same person, or just a whole bunch of different people...so, help please? Thanks)**

_Chapter 24_

Yugi was back at his nest. He was getting changed into the armor he had set aside, it was made completely of cure code, and as such was very strong, but light.

His armor consisted of a helmet, gloves, boots, and a full body suit. All was black. He slipped himself into the armor, and then put on a fedora and a large trench coat to cover it. He glanced at himself in the mirror.

The suit was all black, and fit very snugly on his slim body. It was a model that Yugi himself had created, after all, once you are free to do whatever you want for three hundred years, things can get boring. So he made this in secret, not even Mii knew of it.

He made many adjustments to it before deciding it was perfect for battle. And the best part? It magnified all of his virus powers, and with his eyes, he was almost as powerful as Yami. Yami was an S-class Super-virus, but Yugi, being the sweetheart he was, upgraded him so an O-class Super-virus. Not a good idea.

His suit starting grafting itself into his body, becoming a part of him. It suit would eventually become so that he could retract it at will, but at the moment it took time to become a part of his DNA and such.

He spun around once, his wings had been badly damaged, as Ai had been so kind as to break them, he wouldn't be able to fly for a while, even though his absurd healing factor, which seemed to have a mind of its own, had finally decided to start working again.

His shinigami eyes glittered with amusement; this was going to be fun, _very fun indeed._

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Yami sighed. Seto, O, and Hanta had been talking with each other over how they were going to get rid of the disc, because if Yugi wasn't dead, he would be after it. Tenshi had told them that Yugi had killed Star, which was odd and sick.

They couldn't get anything out of the Heart, but killing it was going too far.

Shi had said that he believed that Yugi was dead, and since the demon had no soul, once he died he would fade to nothing. That would get ride of the main problem, and the only obstacle in their way. But just to be safe, he had taken Mii and Peace and locked the two up.

_~Yugi's P.O.V.~_

A mechanical demon landed on top of the roof of the dome-shaped building. He paused, glancing around, his demon eyes scanning everything. His first job was to get Mii and Peace back, he had made armor for the two as well.

This time, he wouldn't loose. His eyes, their power, it was immense;

The first power; he could see how long someone was going to live if he didn't kill them first. But the only disadvantage to the eyes was that he couldn't see the life line of Gods, or those close to Gods, including his own life and those of his friends and his family.

The second power; kill one close to you, take their heart and shatter it. Then you have only a one-use power, to kill a God.

The third power; it magnifies your original power by five, making even a weak F-class a B-class. Or in this case, make our little demon much stronger.

The fourth power; his eyes can make it harder for others to see him, raising his stealth. And nothing is worst than an assassin who got a new toy.

There were some other powers, but at the moment Yugi needn't use them. The demon carefully cut open the dome before slipping inside, carefully resealing the hole he had made. He landed lightly on the ground and checked his bracelet with showed a 3D map of the dome. Yugi followed it down to the area he had guessed where Yami would keep his family.

He opened the door, but stopped when he heard someone speaking on the other side. His robotic body stiffened when he listened to Mii answer the first voice.

"I-I don't...know where he...is...!"

"Where do you think he would be hiding?!"

Yugi recognized the voice, it was Tenshi. His eyes narrowed until they were slits, how he hated that God. His eyes widened with realization.

Tenshi could tell if he died or not, and the God was hurting his family. A cruel smirk touched his lips, he was going to kill Tenshi.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Tenshi stood over the parasite and virus, glowering. The God knew, oh yes, Tenshi knew Yugi was still alive. And she wasn't happy about it. Yugi was like a spider that you crush, but still survived and merely played dead until you left, then it would heal and bite you in the back.

Suddenly, the God froze. Something wasn't right. Slowly, she turned. Shinigami eyes stared coldly back, Yugi.

"Y-you..." Tenshi's eyes widened. "W-what did you...d-do?"

"Why," Yugi replied in his icy voice, his robotic body's hand clenching and unclenching. "I killed you, of course."

Tenshi's eyes rolled, the God fell, dead. Yugi sniffed and stepped over the body carelessly, grabbing the keys to the cage the God had locked Mii and Peace in.

Mii raised her head. "Y-Yugi? You're n-not dead...?"

"Silly," Yugi opened the cage. "I would never leave you two, not now, not ever."

Mii sighed before passing out. Yugi gently picked her and Peace up, placing the inside a bag he brought. This way, they wouldn't get hurt, and he would be free to use his hands if it came down to a fight.

Now it was time to get a certain disc that had been stolen from him.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Yami knew something was wrong the moment all of the electricity was cut, and the backup generator didn't kick in. Everyone quickly met up in the meeting room, except for Tenshi.

"Where is the God when you actually need her?!" Seto hissed.

Taoreta shrugged. "Tenshi always liked pulling pranks, it wouldn't surprise me if she's behind this."

Joey sighed. "How about I go and check up on the main generator with Ai, while Seto and Hanta go to the second generator and see what's wrong with it."

Seto and the two Gods nodded. "Wait," Shi said.

"Yeah?" Joey asked impatiently.

"I don't think it's a good idea that we split up," the death bringer started. "I mean, if we're being attacked, us splitting up would just make it easier."

"But if we split up," O reasoned. "Wouldn't it be harder to track all of us?"

"Unless there's more than one," Shi countered. "If there's only one, then yes, that would be a good plan. But if there's more, then your plan wouldn't work."

"Or," Seto cut in before either could start fighting. "It could just be that the power was cut."

"From both generators?" Joey asked. "That's kinda a coincidence, don't ya think?"

"True," Seto admitted.

Yami intervened. "How about we split up, but we'll wear tracking devices. If we're knocked unconscious, they'll go off and track where we are if we're being dragged away. If it turns out to just be Tenshi, we'll have her fix whatever she did. Also, we all need to stay informed, so keep us updated."

That satisfied everyone. "What will you, O, Shi, and Taoreta do?"

"I'm going to see if I can activate anything in our main rooms. I'll take Shi with me," his blood red eyes faced to Taoreta and O. "I want you two to go and check up on all of our information in the alcoves. Everyone, be very careful. We don't know what we're going up against, so be armed."

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Joey and Ai carefully walked down the stairs to the first generator. And the moment the duo got to the generator, they knew that it was no prank.

The generator wasn't even recognizable anymore; long scratches scored deep into it, it looked like a giant cat used it as a scratching post. All the wires connecting to any of the rooms had been slashed apart, torn to shreds. And it looked like whoever or whatever did it was very smart, they had turned the generator off and disarmed the alarms before getting to work.

Joey flicked the switches just to be sure, dead as a door knob. Ai followed Joey's flashlight beam. "Do you have any idea what did this?"

"I've never seen any creature do something like this ever before. Have you?"

Ai looked closely at the marks. "Nothing organic made these, I'm positive of that. But other than that, no idea."

Joey sighed and pulled out his device. "What should I say, Ai?"

The God didn't respond. "Ai?"

Joey flashed his flashlight at the God, who was looking in terror at something in the far side of the room. Joey followed where she was looking, and froze.

A robot stood in the far corner watching them. It looked program enough, just by its body structure. But other than that...Silver connected on either side in front of where its mouth and nose would be, forming a smooth surface. Everything else was black except for the tips of the feet and the claws. The claws that had sliced the generator.

It laughed. Its eyes, oh it eyes. They were so cold and empty, this creature had no soul at all.

And then it attacked.

_~Yami's P.O.V.~_

He opened a door leading to one of the main rooms and glanced around, before widening his eyes. The electric panels in the walls had been torn out and all the wires and cords had been ripped apart. It was shocking. He and Shi carefully picked their way through the room, flicking the switches in vain.

"Great," Shi said. "I know that Tenshi didn't do this, so we really are under attack."

"Our opponent specializes in stealth, so I doubt that they'll attack us-!"

Just then, an alarm went off, signaling someone had been attacked. Yami and Shi exchanged a glance. "You were saying?"

"Shut up."

The two ran to the generator room and met up with the others, all of their faces grave. Seto held Joey close to him, O had lifted up Ai.

"They were attacked, by what, we can only guess," he gestured to the room. "They put up a very good fight, see here is some blood that's unusual for creatures like yourselves. God blood it gold, program and virus is red, this blood is black."

Yami didn't make to connection, none of them did. And that was what Yugi predicted.

He slipped away, going to the alcoves. While he was here, why not do a little shopping? It couldn't hurt...him, at least.

_~Yami's P.O.V.~_

After the attack, they decided to travel together...but then they ran into their second problem. Someone needed to stay and keep an eye or two on the injured. Seto immediately volunteered, but Yami argued that he could be attacked so O offered to stay with the virus.

They then started going to the second generator, since Seto and his partner hadn't made it that far before Joey and Ai were attacked.

Yami stretched. "This is getting unreal. We don't even know what we're fighting, we really need some more information."

"It revealed itself to Joey and Ai when they were alone, so maybe we could set a trap," Shi said.

"Yeah...but what if it realizes it before we can catch it?" Taoreta asked.

"What I really want to know is who it is," Yami said slowly. "Who would have the ability, power, knowledge, and motive?"

Shi, Hanta, and Taoreta's eyes widened with realization. "Yugi!"

"Of course!" Yami jumped up. "Yugi has black blood! We thought he was dead, we almost killed him! Of course he would come here!"

Shi froze. "But wouldn't that mean that he's going to be after the disc he had stolen? And his friends?!"

"But Seto has the disc..." Yami's voice faded off.

A beeping had gone off. Seto and O had been attacked.

**Well, I think that was a nice way to end, don't you? Hehehe...Review...Hehehe**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I haven't been updating you guys. Right now I'm in Canada and I'm sick. Anyway, I'll give you the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 25_

Yugi held up the disc in triumph. He glanced down at the injured bodies of O and Seto. He admitted he was sorry, but if they were out of it then it was just easier for him. Not wanting to push his luck, Yugi stood and turned to the door, when it opened.

He stood face to face with Yami, Hanta, Taoreta, and Shi.

Yami jumped back in surprise. "W-what are you?!"

Yugi rolled his shinigami eyes. It was late, and he just wanted to go home and sleep. "Go away, Yami."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Yugi?!"

The mechanical demon let out a bark of laughter. "Did you not recognize me?"

He leapt at Yami, kicking him in the chest and leaping over the three Gods behind him before sprinting to the door, glancing back and waving the disc before racing to the dome. He heard the Gods give chase until he pushed off the ground and smashed through the building's roof. He flipped around in midair, looking down to check if they were there; they weren't.

He sighed and turned forward and continued jumping from building to building. Yami watched him go, a scowl on his face.

LINELINELINELIINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

Yugi gently laid Mii and Peace down in his bed, bandaging their wounds, some of which smelled foul; they were infected. After helping them, he sat back, a hand covering his face. He was still in his armor, it was taking longer than expected to graph to his body. He looked up, they were so small, so precious, and he had let them get hurt.

He curled up in a small ball. Oh how he hated this, no matter how hard he tried, he knew he could never confront his fears, he always hid in the shadows, waiting, watching. And that was why he couldn't protect them, he just couldn't face them, and accept the fact that he would have to hurt them. But when he hides, then he can fight; but when the lights turn on, who will loose?

Yugi looked back up at them. Mii had a fever, her fur was pink around her cheeks. Her breathing was quicker than usual, and her eyes closed tight. Peace had a nasty infected scratch along her torso, it would take a long time for the two to heal.

Yugi sighed before his eyes glowed. "What do you want, shinigami?"

A creature appeared behind the mech. "How'd you know I was there?" it complained with a smirk.

"Only you would eat apples behind me," Yugi spun around, his claws clicking.

The shinigami laughed. It looked exactly like a shadow, except its eyes were blood red from blood lust and it was wearing a red cape on its back. It was very tall, with a smiling red mouth.

"Ahh, but you know I love apples," it laughed.

"That doesn't matter. Do we have a deal?"

The God's eyes glittered with amusement. "I never thought you would find me, the last true death god. And then you went an made a deal with me for my eyes. And now you're making me another deal?"

Yugi looked up at him. "Please. I can't do this anymore, look at me. I was once a program, way back when, and now not even I know what I am...Look, I need to make sure, I know that my time is drawing near, I looked at my life span with my eyes."

The death god's face looked surprised. "B-but that's not possible...How?"

"I'm not the Yugi that you made this deal with. You made this deal with demon Yugi with parasite and virus blood. I am demon Yugi with parasite and virus blood."

"I see no difference."

"No?" Yugi looked up at him. "I am Yugi, but I won't be Yugi for very long. I am the Black Reaper, or Black. I am not a God, but merely disguise myself as one, so I will die soon. I know that, and so I accept the fact that I could die now; in a second, minute, hour, day, week, month, year, decade, century. I know that, and I accept it, so that's how I can see my life span. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

"I know I'm going to die soon, and I accept it."

The shinigami blinked. 'Never knew that. Damn, he's smart, it's kinda creepy.'

"Anyway," Yugi brought the other from his thoughts. "Do we have a deal or not?"

The other scanned Yugi carefully. "I will enjoy watching your death, Yugi Mutou. Your grandfather made the same deal with me, and now you're throwing it all away. He wouldn't have wanted this, you know."

"I know," Yugi whispered. "But he will understand. But you," he pointed a accusing finger at the shinigami, making it pause in surprise. "You _will not_ let them make any deal with anyone else, including yourself. _And don't you DARE let them die, got it?!"_

The shinigami shuddered slightly. Yugi could be quite scary when he was eerily calm. "Very well. I'll be their guardian devil."

Yugi cracked a smile. "You know, you're not so bad, Itami O Tomonau Shi?"

"I'll try and remember that, Yugi."

_~Yami's P.O.V~_

He watched his friends lie in their bed, sleeping. Yugi, if that..._thing_...was the boy, was very efficient, as always. They had found Tenshi..._dead._ Gods shouldn't die, it wasn't natural, it was sick. But obviously Yugi had long since given up all morals.

O, on the other hand, seemed different. He was acting quite strange, and Yami wondered if Gods could get Runes.

Suddenly, his body stiffened up. He slowly turned and froze as the doors infront and behind him slammed shut. He spun, and Yugi watched him carefully from a chair not five feet away. Yami let out a shout and backed away, stumbling slightly.

Yugi's body was still hidden by him mechanical suit, but that didn't mean he was any less himself. "Really?"

"Yugi, what are you doing here?!" Yami hissed angrily.

"I came here to warn you, and to give you something," Yugi said.

Yami's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And just why should I trust you?"

"Because at the moment I have enough knowledge and ability to beat you silly, then give you my message," Yugi warned.

Yami's hand slowly slipped behind him, for his gun. "Very well, what?"

"Don't trust O," Yugi spoke quickly. "If you do, you'll be dead before you can say 'Stop.'"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah," Yugi looked at him. "I...I'm going to..." he shook his head and looked away in...shame?

Yami didn't ask, because when Yugi turned away, he fired his gun at the boy. Yugi's head snapped over to the wound, and, as Yami watched, the bullet fell harmlessly to the floor. His armor wasn't even scratched, and the bullet was made of the silver alloy.

"W-what...?" Yami looked at Yugi in surprise. "How?"

Yugi pouted. "Why do you always do this, Yami? I don't understand at all. You use me all the time, why couldn't you treat me like a friend, or at least an ally? It's like, you hate me."

"Well, I do," Yami said flatly. "You always walk around, like you're better that us. You go behind me back to your advantage, and I hate it!"

"Would you like to make a deal with me?" Yugi asked.

"What? No."

Yugi looked at him in surprise. "I would think you'd like a deal."

"No, I wouldn't. You're just going to find a way around it, and I really don't feel like dealing with your betrayal."

"Have you ever thought of it the other way?" Yugi whispered.

"Other way?" Yami's eyes narrowed. "What, that you suffer, and hurt for us? That we hurt you?! You know what? I DON'T CARE! I'M DONE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, AND I WANT YOU TO DIE, I'VE SAID IT BEFORE, AND NOW I'LL SAY IT AGAIN; JUST GO AND _DIE_, YUGI!"

Yugi silently took the shouting. "Yami-"

"I DON'T _CARE_, YUGI! JUST DIE, IT'LL MAKE MY LIFE SO MUCH EASIER! YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND, ALLY, OR ANYTHING _ANYONE_ COULD EVER HAVE!"

Yugi looked up at him. "Okay," he agreed simply.

"AND...What?"

"You're right," Yugi shrugged. "Everyone would be better off if I died, and I should. But, before I die, could you take this?"

He held a long, thin, sliver tube. Yami realized it was a flute. "A flute?"

"It can only be used once, and when you blow it, I'll be bound to carry out any one order you give me," his eyes saddened. "Even if I'm dead."

"You honestly think that I'll believe that?" Yami snarled. "Well, I won't, I'm not stupid, Yugi! AND I DON'T THINK YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF, IN FACT, I BET IF I BLOW THIS, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO BECOME EVEN MORE POWERFUL! NOW, _GET OUT!"_

"But, Yami-"

"_OUT!"_ Yami roared.

Yugi's head lowered in defeat. He made a portal and left.

Yami watched the spot, before checking the walls, floor, and ceiling for any shadows that would be watching; there weren't any. Then he cried. Just a few tears, not sobbing. Why did Yugi always come and mess everything up?! It wasn't fair! How did Yugi know how to push his buttons like that?!

_'Because I love you, Yami.'_

The man jumped. He knew that voice, it was when they were younger; when Yugi was a terrified child, and wouldn't trust anyone. Then he told Yami he loved him after saving him from a car crash, neither were hurt, though at the time Yami hadn't thought of it odd as to how Yugi hadn't been hurt.

_~Flashback~_

_Yugi looked up at Yami with wide amethyst eyes._

"_Who are you...? Wait, you're Yugi, aren't you, a boy from school, right?" a much younger Yami asked._

_Rain was pouring down on them Yugi smiled. "Yeah, that's me. Are you okay?"_

_Yami shook his head. "I'm fine, something like that couldn't hurt me in the least. But are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine too. But it's nice you care."_

"_Why did you help me?" Yami asked._

_Yugi smiled. "Because I love you, Yami."_

_~End Flashback~_

He sighed. Of course, even back then Yugi was tricking him. Or was he?

_~Yugi's P.O.V.~_

Yugi walked slowly to his main room. He turned on some monitors and looked at them as they slowly powered up. There were hundreds, the one in the middle had the image of Mii and Peace sleeping. Their fevers had gone down, but they were in comas now.

Yugi looked up and pluged in a flashdrive. Thousands of images flew by, and if anyone was watching they wouldn't be able to see what they were. But Yugi could, and they made him cry.

"Yami, it isn't fair...I love you, and I know you don't return the feelings...but why do you _hate _me so much?! I want to be a child, I don't want to suffer! I-I just want this all to end!" he wailed. "You want me dead, but I try so hard to make you happy! I work and slave away, trying so hard to understand you, to see if you'll love me! Just a smile here and a nod there...Anything to show...that you...care..."

"Well, that was interesting," Taoreta said.

Yugi didn't look up. "Why do they hate me?"

Taoreta sighed and walked over to the boy. "I don't know, Yugi," he said it so tenderly, so lovingly.

"Grandpa, I want to understand...Please help me..."

Taoreta sighed again. "Yugi, I know you miss me, but I'm no longer you're grandfather. You know that I replaced the real Taoreta because he was tired of all this."

"And he died," Yugi looked up. "What does death feel like?"

"You tell me, Yugi."

The demon's eyes closed. "It was dark...So soothing...and gentle...It held me gently, and kindly...I never wanted to wake up...But then someone woke me...I wasn't happy, but I know I couldn't lie down yet...No, not yet..."

His grandfather sighed. "But why do you want to die so badly?"

"Because, it means that I did everything I ever needed to do. It's like going to sleep after a very long time. You know what I'm talking about."

The elder smiled. "Oh, Yugi. Do you really want to die? You've struggled out of the pits of Hell so many times, do you really want to throw all of that away?"

Yugi looked back at the screen. "Grandpa, I'm dying. All of my powers, you know as much as I do that I made a deal with a shinigami devil. My power, some of it was borrowed, some mine. He helped me, and in return I gave him what he wanted, I gave him the remainder of my life."

"But, Yugi...What will you gain?"

"Gain?" Yugi mused "I won't gain anything, but I'll...I'll get to fulfill my purpose in my life."

"Yugi, you're a young demon. No, you're a young virus. You can't just throw your life away for a shinigami!"

"You're a God, grandpa. You of everyone should know, please understand. In one month I'm going to die. I will not die in vain. I want O to go with me."

"But, Yugi. You've already used the eyes, who will you kill this time?"

"I'm going to use the antidote I've been working on. I just need to go back to Anzu's lab and find anything that belongs to her, it's the one ingredient the shinigami couldn't get. Once I get it, I'm going to inject it into Seto, Joey, and Yami," his eyes flickered with agony. "Then I'll have Yami take my heart out."

"What?! You're going to have Yami take your heart?!" his grandfather jumped up.

"My eyes will activate. Besides, even if I die before then, I made a deal with Itami. He'll complete what I failed in."

"But what will Yami and the others think when you inject that serum into their bodies? They'll think you betrayed them."

"That doesn't matter. I don't care, they want me dead anyway."

"Why are you so suicidal, Yugi?"

"My friends want me dead. My only living family left is in a coma, and don't lie because you know that they're dying, too! And you're soul is dying, so you're going to fade to nothing! AND I WON'T LIVE ALONE ANYMORE!" his eyes flashed. "I've made so many deal with so many monsters, and I know that once I die...I'm never going to have to worry about this anymore."

"But dying isn't the answer!"

"Then what is?!"

Solomon paused, at a loss of words.

"What else can I do? My time is almost up. I've arranged it so that when I die, Mii and Peace will live even longer, but only if I die. Everything benefits everyone when I pass on."

"No, it doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Yugi, it doesn't benefit _you_."

"But it doesn't need to benefit me, all that matters is that they live-"

"But if there was another way, would you take it?"

"Of course."

"Then what if I told you that you don't have to die."

"Really?" Yugi's voice filled with hope.

"Just let your friends go."

**Well, I admit that was an interesting chapter to write. Hehe, anyway, I'm going to sleep, review please!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Good day, sorry I've been gone so long. I've just had a death in my family, my angel guinea pig, Frankie, died. She meant a lot to me, and I really miss her...but I thought that you bunch missed me too, so why not post another chapter?**

**Oh, and what Yugi's grandfather meant was, just forget them, don't help them, let them die. I know that's something he would never say, but then again Yugi wouldn't exactly go around killing people, now would he?**

_Chapter 26_

Yugi looked at him, stunned. "Forget them?"

"Yes. You can make new friends, it's obvious they don't care how much you suffer...How much pain you go through. And-!"

"No!" Yugi looked up at him, his eyes flashing defiantly. "I _can't_ leave them, Grandpa. I'm going to die in one month, I've already made the deals. You're going to keep an eye on Mii and Peace until your life source fades out. I won't stop, I won't leave them, I can't, Grandpa. I know you want me to be happy, but I can't be happy if I spend the last moments of my life in here. Please understand."

Solomon sighed softly. "If you're on your own, you'll mess everything up. I'll stay."

Yugi cracked a small smile before bursting out laughing. His grandfather soon joined in, neither knowing that it would be the last time they every would laugh together again.

_~Yami's P.O.V.~_

Seto prodded the device carefully. "It looks like a flute, but Yugi wouldn't give you an instrument to play with. And if what you say is true, then this thing must be a summoning weapon, right?"

Yami shrugged. "All I know is that he was babbling on about this and dying, I honestly think the little guy's finally lost it. You know?"

O growled lowly. "It's stupid too. He's telling you not to trust me, I mean, look who's talking. And I agree, he's finally lost it, realized he's going to loose, and has given up. He's probably trying to divide us and then take us out like he did before. Whenever Yugi shows up, we know there's something more going on."

Ai shuffled. "I don't think he was lying about dying though. We all know that Yugi is scarily intelligent, right?"

Everyone answered. "Yeah."

"Well, I found something out about the eyes that is really important," Ai took a deep breath. "He can see the lifeline of people who aren't important to him. He can see when they'll die if he doesn't try to do anything to change it. I think that he might've figured out to see how much time he has left."

Yami stiffened. "If that's true, then he must've given me the flute to try and test me somehow. Maybe he wants me to bring him back from the dead. This flute, he must have a reason to give it to me."

Hanta stood and picked up the silver flute gently. His eyes flashed with shock. "This flute...it isn't a flute at all, it's a demon's weapon!"

At those words, everyone in the room jumped back. Hanta carefully examined it. "Amazing! This weapon was carved out of the bone of a very powerful demon. This is its dormant form, so that must mean that Yugi gave it to Yami for a one time use only. I have a feeling that if someone else blows on it, nothing will happen."

Yami watched the weapons expert, caution etched into his face. "Are you sure? I mean, really sure?"

Hanta nodded, he was still examining it. "I think it'll only activate if Yami says its true name. Do you know what its name is?"

"No idea, Yugi said nothing of a name. He hardly mentioned the flute at all, aside from the fact that he wanted me to use it."

"What do you think its name would be?"

Yami blinked. 'What on Raven would Yugi name a flute?! I have absolutely _no_ idea!'

O sighed, unimpressed. "Look, I might not know a lot about weapons and such, but I do know that demon weapons have their names carved into them. I'm guessing that only Yami will be able to see if anything is written on it, after all, it was given to him."

Hanta shrugged. "It's worth a shot, Yami, what do you see?"

Yami took the flute from the other, looking at every inch of the weapon. Then he saw it. "Okay, I see _something_, but I don't know if it's the name."

"What does it say?" Ai pressured.

"It looks like an incantation, and the above it looks like a name," Yami read the name before saying it out loud. "Yujin."

Shi frowned before smiling slightly. "Yujin means 'friend', Yugi named a demon's weapon friend."

"Typical Yugi," Joey rolled his eyes. "But why did he only tell Yams here, why not anyone else?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Wolf, I think even your tiny brain could figure that out."

Joey growled. "Not all of us are bloody geniuses, Dragon!"

Shi cut in before the two could continue. "Look, what does matter is how long Yugi's going to last. If what Ai said is true, then Yugi must be getting pretty desperate if he's giving us stuff like this."

"Or it could be a trap," O said. "It wouldn't be the first time, either."

Everyone's eyes darkened. "That's true."

Joey looked down and noticed something flashing on the flute. He lifted it before his eyes widened. "Uh, guys?"

"Yes, Joey?" Ai asked.

"I think that Yugi was listening to everything we were talking about," he held up the little chip. "He had the flute bugged."

Yami and the others stared blankly at the thing in Joey's hand. "Oh, you've got to be kidding."

Joey crushed the little thing. It blanked out. "Yugi heard everything, I think we found out why he gave up the weapon."

Yami scowled. "That's it, I'm gonna get him."

He stood and left the room. Ai sighed. "We know he's hiding in his nest, but we've got no idea how to get in. Yugi never really showed anyone."

"He never trusted us," Shi spat. "He was tricking us the whole time, the bastard."

_~O's P.O.V.~_

O stood and left, a smirk on his face. 'These programs are exceedingly stupid, the other gods too. Yugi's my only real threat, the little brat saw right through me.'

He walked to his room before shutting and locking it tightly behind him. 'I was the one who bugged the flute, I knew they would blame Yugi. Poor little Yugi, his grandfather died, his father goes insane, his mother killed.'

He laughed before turning and facing a computer screen, a picture of Yugi was on it, glaring heatedly at the person who had taken the picture. He knew, oh, he knew that O was behind it all. O was never controlled by Tenshi, they were working together. They had possessed Dartz and drove him mad, mad with power.

He made Yugi's life hell so that the two gos could get away, but Yugi had figured it out at the last second and had taken the machine over the edge with him. The boy had almost died, in fact he had, but Yugi knew that Shi would bring him back. O thought that at least, he wouldn't be able to do anything else if Shi controlled him. He was stunned when Yugi advanced so far as to abandon the need of a true soul.

And it angered him. Yugi was always there, always stopping him. It wasn't hard to turn his friends against him, nor was it to give Seto, Joey, and Yami a rare kind of Runes. But Yugi still thwarted him, angering him more and more. It felt good to capture Mii and Peace, but he should've expected that Yugi would have new toys to beat them up with.

But now, oh but now, Yugi was dying...or at least close to dying. O so hoped that he would be the one to kill the demon, it would be so nice. A little gift, then maybe he would go after Mii and Peace, maybe for a new rug or something like that.

He spun around when the door slammed shut. Yugi watched him through his mask, smirking. O was stunned, Yugi's new look was truly terrifying. Black armor, twin swords attacked to his back, a large dagger around his waist. And his new eyes, piercing his own.

"O," Yugi drawled. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

Yugi snorted. "Oh, please. Stop playing with me, it really does annoy me."

O's smile instantly melted off his face, turning into an evil sneer. His pure power broke forth, covering his side of the room in a harsh light. Yugi snarled, his power coming forth as well, covering his side of the room in evil shadows.

"Oh, does it now, _Black?_ So sorry," his tone; I-hate-you,-go-die-in-a-hole.

"Why, yes it does, _O,_" his eyes saying; screw-you.

The two started glaring heatedly at each other before O threw the first punch. Yugi rolled with the hit, coming in close to O before landing a hard kick on the side of the God's face. O staggered back before lunging at Yugi, knocking him down.

The boy let out a snarl when he hit the ground. His hands came up, but O pinned him. O laughed. "What, can't do anything without your pets, can you?" he taunted. "You always need them to get hurt before you do anything...Pathetic, weak, useless..."

Yugi froze, momentarily stunned, anger took over his body, the shadows became thicker. His face shot forward, and that's when his helmet opened in the front, over his mouth. Yugi sank his razor-sharp teeth deep into O's shoulder. When the God jumped back to unlatch the boy, he easily came off. And instead scuttled down across the floor, up the wall, and onto his back. Yugi then dug his claws into O's back, while re-burying his fangs into his injured shoulder.

O let out a scream and knocked down the door. The noise had drawn the others to the area where the two were fighting...but no-one really wanted to get involved with the two powers. Yugi finally was knocked off of O, who was looking pretty beaten up. Yugi coughed up some blood and whipped his mouth, leaving a smudge of blood. His helmet closed up, hiding his vulnerable body again.

"Your blood tastes awful, and you are really pissed off, aren't you?" Yugi glared up at O from his crouched position on the wall.

O didn't answer, instead choosing to glare at the demon.

Yami was shocked. Yugi was easily holding his own against the God. His armor didn't have a scratch on it. But then he saw Yugi's heaving chest, and realized that the damage was internal. "Yugi, please stop."

Yugi's head snapped to Yami. His body stiff. "Go away, _Yami_."

Yami froze, stunned. Yugi had never spoken to him like that before. "Excuse me? What did you say?!"

Yugi turned to face him. All of his anger, all of his pain, most was O's fault...but some was Yami's. And Yugi had finally completely _snapped_. "I said to _go away_, stupid. Now if you're pea sized brain can understand this, scram!"

"Shut up! Don't speak-!"

"_Shut up, don't speak to me like that you little pain!"_ Yugi mimicked what Yami had said. "You shut up! I'm done from taking orders from an idiot who can understand that there's a traitor in you group! In a game of chess, I would've won!"

He threw himself into O, slamming the god into a wall, effectively knocking him out. He jumped up and crashed into Yami, knocking him down. The mech demon glared down at Yami. _"Checkmate."_

**What did ya think?**


End file.
